Lost
by AstridCP
Summary: Estar embarazada es difícil. Pero estar embarazada y no poder recordar quien eres o si quiera tu nombre, no es algo que le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo… si es que lo tengo.
1. Prologo

**Lost**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Prologo

Cuando llegas al maravilloso número 20 en la historia de tu vida, sientes que el mundo es un lugar enorme y maravilloso, que está esperando a que salgas y lo descubras todo por ti mismo, queremos comernos la vida en un minuto, tenemos grandes sueños y metas que alcanzar.

Pero la vida es tan corta que en un minuto puede cambiar.

Tomamos decisiones que pueden llevarnos por un camino que no deseábamos, o por el contrario, pueden hacernos las personas más felices del mundo, o en mi caso, puedes terminar en una camilla de hospital, sola.

Sola y sin saber nada más que tres cosas sobre mí.

Uno, tengo alrededor de 22 años.

Dos, mi brazo y pierna izquierda están rotos pero sanarán.

Y tres. Estoy embarazada.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Lost**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

* * *

Capítulo 1* Let me live… Let me die

―_La chica está muy herida, necesita ser llevada de urgencia al hospital._

Siento como dos pares de manos trabajan con mi cuerpo, todo duele; mi cabeza es un lío en este momento, todo en lo que puedo pensar es que no puedo moverme, mi mente está presa del dolor. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

―_Está entrando en shock, necesitamos llegar lo más pronto posible― _dice la voz de una mujer, ella está junto a mí y quiero pedirle que de ayude, quiero vivir.

―_Hago lo que puedo, la otra ambulancia va primero, el chico estaba sufriendo un paro cardiorrespiratorio y necesitaba más ayuda que ella._

¿Había alguien más?¿Qué ocurrió? Intento salir de esta bruma negra de dolor y desesperación que me tienen presa, sé que estoy herida, pero ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué me trajo aquí?

―_Aplicaré morfina, sus cortes son profundos y sus fracturas deben ser corregidas en cuanto lleguemos._

En cuanto la mujer lo dice, siento que la bruma desaparece, pero no puedo abrir los ojos y preguntar que está ocurriendo, la morfina hace que deje de sentir y que me hunda en un sueño profundo, quiero pelear y saber qué me ocurre, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo, el medicamento surte efecto y pierdo la conciencia.

*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

Despierto cuando siento que alguien tira de mis extremidades y el hueso de mi brazo es acomodado, emito un grito que bien pudo haberse escuchado a millas de distancia.

―Tranquila, estas en el Hospital General de Brockville, hemos acomodado tu brazo y tendrás que usar un yeso por algunas semanas, el doctor Murray está suturando las heridas en tu cabeza, tu pierna necesita cirugía, ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? Debemos contactar a tus familiares.

Una mujer alta y rubia se encuentra junto a mí, pero mi mente no procesa por completo sus palabras. Mi cabeza duele, siento las manos del doctor sobre mi frente, ¿Qué ocurrió?

― ¿Puedes escucharme? Necesito saber tu nombre, ¿Tienes familia en este lugar?

Insiste la mujer, asumo que es una doctora por su vestimenta, pero sus preguntas hacen eco en mi mente. Mi nombre…

No puedo recordarlo, pero ¿Cómo es que no puedo recordar algo tan sencillo como eso? ¿Y mi familia? ¿Tengo familia?

Escucho como los aparatos que me rodean comienzan a pitar, quiero que el sonido pare, mi cabeza no puede soportarlo, trato de cubrirme los oídos con mis manos, pero el dolor me recuerda que acaban de poner mi brazo izquierdo en su lugar y comienzo a llorar.

―Necesito que te calmes, vas a hacerte más daño― dice la doctora.

Pero no puedo parar, ¿Cómo quiere que me calme cuando no sé nada sobre mí?

Siento que los doctores tratan de calmarme, me sujetan a la cama de hospital mientras que la doctora habla conmigo, pero no entiendo lo que dice solamente veo sus labios moverse y formular palabras para mí, pero no escucho nada más allá de mis propios gritos y el horrible sonido de las maquinas.

Alguien más entra en la habitación, no puedo ver de quien se trata porque las lágrimas se han acumulado en mis ojos, pero siento como de repente todo pierde intensidad, es la bruma negra, pero en ella ya no hay dolor, solamente calma y me rindo ante ella, solo quiero que me dejen morir.

*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos es de noche, la habitación en la que estoy es diferente, pero puedo escuchar el constante sonido de las maquinas a mi alrededor, así es como sé que aún estoy en el hospital, la cabeza me duele cuando intento levantarla para poder ver un poco más a mi alrededor.

―Hola de nuevo― escucho que me hablan, y cuando mi mirada enfoca al lugar de donde proviene la voz, puedo ver a la doctora rubia de antes, ella me sonríe de manera tranquilizadora ―escucha, sé que esto es confuso, has dormido por un largo rato pero ya estas mejor, necesitas permanecer tranquila ¿Está bien?

― ¿Qué me pasó? ― pregunto, mi voz se escucha rasposa cuando pronuncio las palabras.

―Tuviste un accidente de auto hace algunas semanas…

― ¿Hace semanas? ― pregunto alarmada.

―Tranquila, necesitas conservar la calma, sé que es difícil, pero tienes que intentarlo o te voy a tener que sedar, aun no estas recuperada por completo.

Trato de asentir pero la cabeza me duele, y cuando llevo mi mano derecha a mi frente, siento una venda cubriendo mi frente, con mis dedos descubro que el material cubre la mitad de mi cabeza.

―Tuvimos que operarte, tenías un coagulo oprimiendo tu cerebro, pero logramos retirarlo, tu brazo está casi listo para liberarlo del yeso pero a tu pierna aún le quedan un par de semanas para sanar por completo ― me explica ―Escucha, no hemos localizado tu identificación entre tus cosas o en el lugar del accidente, y la familia del chico con el que ibas dicen que no te habían visto antes, necesito que me digas tu nombre para poder llamar a alguien.

Trato de pensar en lo que me pide, no debería ser difícil, mi nombre…

Pero cuando trato de recordarlo, de asociarme con un nombre… mi mente es como un gran fondo negro.

―Yo no… yo no puedo…

― ¿No puedes decirme tu nombre? ― me pregunta, extrañada ante mi respuesta.

―Es que yo… yo no… no sé ― le digo.

Mi respiración se vuelve irregular en cuanto pronuncio las palabras, ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde algo tan sencillo como mi nombre?

―Tranquila, no hay problema, lo averiguaremos, pero tienes que respirar ¿Si?

Trato de asentir pero mi cabeza duele, así que solamente intento regularizar mi respiración.

―Voy a buscar a otro doctor, trata de permanecer tranquila ¿Si?

―Si ― accedo.

Cuando la doctora sale de la habitación trato de recordar lo que me preguntó ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Quién soy? Pero mis preguntas se quedan sin respuesta cada que intento evocar algún recuerdo, lo que sea. Cierro los ojos y suspiro, ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo nada?

Abro los ojos nuevamente y mi mirada se posa en la ventana, puedo ver algunos árboles y una calle, hay algunas casas y un edificio de tres pisos enfrente, trato de recordar si alguna vez yo caminé por la acera de este lugar, si algo me es familiar, pero nada de lo que veo me trae recuerdos.

―Buenas noches― saluda una voz masculina.

Mi mirada se enfoca en un hombre de tez clara y cabello café que está entrando en la habitación en compañía de la doctora rubia de hace unos minutos.

―Hola― contesto.

―Tranquila, voy a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas― dice él.

―Ok― accedo.

― ¿Sabes dónde te encuentras? ― pregunta, anotando algunas cosas en las hojas que trae entre sus manos.

―En un hospital― contesto.

― ¿Recuerdas el nombre del hospital?

Mi mente trata de recordar, pero no tengo una respuesta y se lo hago saber.

― ¿Te suena el nombre de Brockville?

_Brockville_, creo que nunca había escuchado antes ese nombre, intento forzar mi mente pero no encuentro nada.

―No.

― ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ― pregunta.

Los días de la semana es en lo único que pienso, sé cuáles son, pero no tengo idea de cuál es hoy.

― ¿Es lunes? ― contesto, sin saber si lo es o no.

El hombre y la doctora rubia se dirigen una mirada y después vuelven a enfocarse en mí.

―Escuche, creo que todo esto está siendo ya muy difícil para usted, pero debe tratar de estar calmada, nosotros vamos a ayudarla, hoy es miércoles veinte de febrero de 2019, y usted se encuentra ingresada en el Hospital General de Brockville, en Ontario, Canadá. Sufrió un accidente automovilístico hace cuatro semanas, usted venía en el asiento del copiloto, un hombre venía con usted pero su familia asegura que es la primera vez que la veían…

― ¿Él sabe quién soy? Si iba con él en un auto, debe conocerme― pregunto esperanzada, tal vez era mi amigo… tal vez lo conocía a él y a su familia no.

―Lamentablemente él falleció pocas horas después de que llegaron aquí, la familia completa y algunos conocidos han venido a verla para tratar de identificarla, pero ninguno sabe de usted.

Siento como mi respiración se acelera nuevamente y los latidos de mi corazón resuenan en mi cabeza.

―Tranquila, tiene que controlarse, sé que es difícil, pero tiene que hacerlo― la doctora rubia se acerca a mí y toma mi mano, sé que trata de calmarme, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si la única persona que podría decirme quién soy, está muerta?

―Escucha, tienes que calmarte, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte y buscar a tu familia, pero necesito que respires― el hombre se acerca y toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

Mi mirada se centra en sus ojos, en ellos veo su honestidad y sé que va a ayudarme, tomo bocanadas profundas de aire y trato de hacer lo que me pide, el sonido de mis latidos comienza a cesar, tengo que mantener la calma, esto no me llevará a ninguna parte.

Cuando mi respiración se normaliza, él se sienta a mi lado y toma mi pulso desde mi muñeca.

―Escucha, hay algo más que debes saber, sé que es difícil, pero es la razón por la cual debes estar tranquila, voy a decírtelo pero tienes que darme tu palabra de que vas a tratar de controlarte ¿Esta bien? ― explica él.

No entiendo cómo es que aún hay algo más, no sé qué crimen cometí para estar pagándolo de esta manera, pero debe haber sido algo muy malo.

―Ok― accedo, sabiendo que nada puede ser peor que no saber quién eres.

―Cuando entraste te hicimos estudios completos para saber cómo tratarte ya que no había información tuya― comentó, esperando mi reacción, pero solo sostuve su mirada, esperando a que continuara ―en los análisis detectamos que estas embarazada.


	3. Capítulo 2

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

* * *

Capítulo 2* B

El miedo se apoderó de mí en cuanto procesé las palabras, estaba embarazada, había un pequeño ser creciendo dentro de mí.

―Sé que es abrumador, pero milagrosamente el bebé resistió el accidente y las cirugías que te practicaron, pero no está fuera de peligro… no sé cómo te sientas con esto, pero tus opciones son reducidas, por los estudios que te practicamos te encuentras a punto de finalizar el primer trimestre, así que tal vez ya lo sabías antes de que ocurriera todo ―explicó la doctora.

Agradecía que me brindara información, en todo lo que podía pensar era que tenía un bebé que dependería de mí al cien por ciento y justo ahora no era capaz de cuidarlo como él o ella necesitaba.

― ¿Qué va a pasar si no recuerdo quién soy? ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de un bebé? ― pregunté asustada.

―No te preocupes por eso ahora, por lo que parece tu amnesia puede ser debido al coagulo que quitaron de tu cerebro o por el mismo accidente, así que tienes posibilidades de recuperarla, no te mentiré, puede que eso no ocurra, pero haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para encontrar a tu familia ― contestó el hombre.

― ¿Podré conservar al bebé si yo no… si no recupero la memoria? ― pregunté, un poco temerosa de la respuesta.

―Es tu bebé, legalmente no pueden quitártelo, pero necesitarás demostrar que puedes cuidarlo, y no te preocupes de eso en este momento, aun tienes algunos meses por delante y confío en que lograremos encontrar a tu familia, tal vez incluso recuperes la memoria mucho antes de poder localizarlos y tú misma los llamarás― aclaró la doctora.

―Por el momento no queremos que te alteres por eso, como fue un accidente automovilístico la policía está involucrada y ellos van a reportar que estas ingresada aquí y buscarán en su sistema, para el día de hoy alguien debe haber reportado ya tu desaparición― explicó el hombre.

― ¿Y si no tengo una familia? ¿Qué pasará si mis padres están muertos o yo era una huérfana y por eso no había nada conmigo en el accidente?

―En todo caso, te ayudarán a reinsertarte en la sociedad, no estarás sola― aseguró la doctora, tomando una de mis manos.

Suspiré, estaba segura de que harían algo por mí, no tengo idea de cómo lo sé, pero tenía la sensación de que estas dos personas iban a ayudarme cuanto les fuera posible.

― ¿Puedo saber sus nombres? Creo que estaré aquí por un largo rato― pregunté.

La doctora sonrió ― Yo soy la doctora Eleonor Stevens y él es mi colega, el doctor Evan Moore.

―Tenemos que dejarte por un rato, debemos atender al resto de nuestros pacientes, pero estoy seguro de que querrás ponerte un poco más cómoda, va a venir una enfermera para ayudarte en unos minutos, si tienes hambre no dudes en avisarle y ella te traerá algo de comer.

Dijo el doctor Moore, antes de salir de la habitación con la doctora Stevens.

―Gracias― les dije, antes de que salieran por completo del lugar.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando una joven entró a la habitación, ella se veía muy joven y alegre.

― ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Maggie, soy la enfermera que asignaron para ti― me explicó.

Maggie era una chica pequeña, no podía medir más de uno sesenta y cinco, y sus rizos rojizos rebotaban conforme se movía, su sonrisa era contagiosa y su energía fue latente desde el momento en que puso un pie en la habitación.

―Hola― le respondí, dándole una sonrisa.

―Sé que no recuerdas tu nombre, pero necesitamos llamarte de alguna manera, no puedo llamarte _"Paciente de la habitación 20 06" _siempre.

―Entonces ¿Cómo vas a llamarme? ― le pregunté divertida.

Ella sonrió y pareció pensarlo por un momento, mientras anotaba los datos que arrojaba la maquina a mi lado.

―Aun no sé, pero podemos resolverlo en lo que te ayudo a asearte y ponerte cómoda― dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo mientras salía nuevamente.

No tardó en regresar, traía con ella lo que parecía como un par de pijamas y algunas cosas para aseo personal.

―Bien, has estado mucho tiempo en esa cama, así que con cuidado vamos a llevarte a dar una ducha ¿Te gusta la idea? ― preguntó sonriendo.

―Me gusta mucho― acepté.

Debía aceptar que además de doler un poco, mi cabeza picaba y sentía que todo mi cuerpo tenía alguna cosa pegajosa, definitivamente quería tomar una ducha.

Maggie me ayudó primero a colocar bolsas en los yesos de mi brazo y pierna, después lentamente me llevó a tomar una ducha que no fue lo suficientemente larga en mi opinión. Por lo que después de vestirme con un pijama nuevo me llevó de regreso a mi cama.

―Y qué te parece… ¿Ann?

― ¿Me veo como una Ann? ― pregunté

―No lo sé, dímelo tu― contestó, sonriendo y dándome un espejo.

Hasta ahora no había pensado mucho en mi apariencia, pero creo que tenía la esperanza de que al verme podría al menos recordar algo sobre mí, pero aquellos ojos azules que me devolvían la mirada no se sentían familiares, el cabello corto definitivamente no me agradaba.

Pero las facciones de mi rostro me mostraron a una mujer confundida, al verme al espejo entendí que no iba a ser nada fácil el recuperar mi memoria, porque ¿Cómo puede alguien recuperar la memoria, cuando no reconoce ni sus propios ojos?

―Olvídalo, creo que eres más una B― dijo Maggie de repente.

― ¿B? creo que me agrada

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

Desperté a causa de la luz que se filtraba por la persiana y llegaba de lleno a mi rostro, traté de cubrirme con la manta pero era imposible.

―Buenos días señorita B― dijo la cantarina y muy alegre voz de Maggie.

―Hola Maggie, buenos días― respondí, con mucha menos alegría.

―Para ser alguien que ha pasado casi un mes dormida, no tienes mucha energía― se burló.

―Me siento como si algo hubiera pasado sobre mí, además tengo un pequeño alienígena creciendo en mi vientre― respondí, siguiéndole el juego.

Ella se rio cuando llamé alienígena a mi bebé, y continuó haciendo anotaciones en mi expediente.

―Bueno, entonces creo que estarás feliz de saber que hoy vendrá la doctora del alienígena para hacerte un ultrasonido― me informó ella.

― ¿De verdad? ― pregunté emocionada.

Ella asintió y dijo que la doctora Rivers vendría después de la hora de la comida, y que lamentablemente no podría quedarse conmigo hasta entonces, pero me había traído algunas revistas y un par de libros para entretenerme, aunque dijo que iba a pedir el control remoto de la televisión para que no me aburriera.

Sonreí y le agradecí el que pensara en mí y me trajera esas cosas, porque creo que no soportaría estar el día completo sin hacer nada. Pronto trajeron para mí una bandeja con el desayuno y me tomé mi tiempo para ingerirlo.

Para el medio día ya había leído las revistas que Maggie había traído y aunque otra enfermera trajo para mí el control de la televisión, no tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Pero definitivamente fue muy mala idea dejar mi mente en blanco, porque un segundo estaba solamente observando por la ventana, el edificio de enfrente era una escuela, había muchas personas ahí dentro, y no pude evitar preguntarme si yo habría estado en una de esas aulas.

Si tuve el accidente cerca de aquí, tal vez yo vivía en este lugar y puede que haya ido a esa escuela frente al hospital. Tal vez en otra situación, en unos años mi bebé estaría ahí, aprendiendo cosas y siendo un pequeño niño sonriente.

De repente mi rostro estaba húmedo, a causa de las lágrimas que me producía la incertidumbre de no saber a qué iba a enfrentarme, si al menos recuperara la memoria tendría la oportunidad de darle algo a mi bebé.

Porque lo amaba, saber que no estaba sola y que tendría a alguien conmigo para toda la vida era un consuelo enorme para mí en este momento; no sabía qué clase de persona era antes de esto, pero si conservé al bebé entonces no podía ser tan mala, tal vez si tenía algo que ofrecerle.

― ¿B? ― preguntó la voz de Maggie ― ¿Estas bien? Traigo tu comida, en una hora vendrá la doctora Rivers para que veas a tu alien.

― ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto, Maggie? Estoy sola, sé que la doctora Stevens dijo que podrían ayudarme si era el caso, y sé que trabajaría de lo que fuera con tal de darle a mi bebé lo que necesita, pero ¿Cómo voy a saber qué necesita? ¿Qué haré si una noche se despierta llorando sin cesar y no sé qué tiene? ― le pregunté, sin dejar de llorar.

―Escúchame, sé que esto es aterrador, pero B, vas a lograrlo ― dijo ella, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y limpiando mi rostro ― además, tengo más noticias, que no debería compartir contigo, pero estas triste y si te tranquilizas, romperé un poco las reglas y te diré.

― ¿Qué noticias? ― pregunté, mientras limpiaba mi rostro.

―Primero debes dejar de llorar, anda, respira profundo― me indicó. Hice lo que me pidió y le pedí que hablara ― Escucha, esto no debería decírtelo porque no es apropiado, así que no debes decir nada ¿Esta bien? ― yo accedí ― bien, la policía buscó entre los casos que tienen abiertos por desapariciones, en los casos recientes no coincides con ninguna chica, pero si con casos un poco antiguos, y hay tres familias esperando por saber si eres parte de ellos.

― ¿Tres? ¿Cómo es que son casos antiguos? ― pregunté, un poco confusa.

―Por lo que sé, ellos buscaron entre las denuncias de desapariciones de hace un mes, pero las chicas a las que buscaban eran rubias, o de ojos verdes o más jóvenes que tú, pero sabemos que tienes alrededor de veinte y veintidós años, entonces ellos indagaron en casos de desapariciones anteriores y tus características y edad coinciden con tres personas desaparecidas, pero dos de ellas desaparecieron a los quince años y la otra cuando solo tenía cinco― me explicó.

― ¿Sabes cómo se apellidan esas familias? Tal vez pueda serme familiar algún apellido.

Ella dudó en decirme o no, pero al final suspiró y cedió.

―No te diré más detalles, pero son los Mitchell, Cullen y Darmond.

*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

¡Hola! Planeaba subir esto antes, pero tenía duda de donde cortar el capítulo, porque aún no me decido si hacer una historia un poco más larga de lo que pensaba al inicio o dejarla como estaba en mi idea original.

Bueno, antes de preguntarles que les ha parecido, quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, favoritos y personas que comenzaron a seguir esta historia, me alegra mucho que hayan recibido de esa manera esta idea. En cuanto a días de actualización, estoy pensando en que sean dos veces por semana: domingo y jueves.

Ahora sí, ¡Déjenme saber sus opiniones!

¡Besos!


	4. Capítulo 3

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 3* Strangers

Un par de horas después tal como había dicho Maggie, una hora después llegó la doctora Rivers, quien trajo con ella una máquina donde pude ver a mi bebé, él o ella estaba bien, creciendo fuerte dentro de mí. Durante la revisión pude escuchar el corazón de mi bebé, y puede que mi corazón haya crecido un poco más al escucharlo.

El doctor Moore también había venido a verme nuevamente, él dijo que tendría un par de sesiones psicológicas para evaluar mi progreso y la respuesta que tenía emocionalmente ante la situación que me encontraba.

Pero no había dado noticias sobre lo que Maggie me había comentado, y estaba comenzando a dudar de lo que dijo, tal vez lo dijo solo para calmarme, pero aún tenía un poco de esperanza en que fuera verdad.

Pero si lo era, ¿Significaba eso que había alguien buscándome desde hace mucho? ¿Qué había ocurrido conmigo?

Pero lo más preocupante era ¿Qué pasará conmigo si no recupero la memoria?

Sé que me ayudarán a tener una vida normal, pero aún tengo dudas sobre si podré salir adelante, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por el bebé que estoy esperando, pero el miedo de que no pueda hacerlo feliz me angustia demasiado.

― ¿Y esa cara larga? ― pregunta Maggie

―No me hagas caso― le digo, tratando de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro.

―Yo sé que algo te preocupa, pero tranquila, no voy a molestarte, si quieres decirlo estaré aquí para ti― dijo ella. Le sonreí agradecida. ―Y bueno, solo traje tu cena, y a quitarte la intravenosa.

―Genial, no me agrada tener esa cosa en mi muñeca― admití.

Ella se rio por la mueca que hice cuando sacó la intravenosa de mi brazo, pero realmente no me agradaba esa cosa.

―Buenas noches― dijo la doctora Stevens, haciendo notar su presencia, pero no venía sola, otra enfermera la acompañaba.

―Buenas noches― respondimos Maggie y yo.

―Tenemos noticias para ti ― dijo dirigiéndose a mí ―la policía encontró algunas personas que buscan a alguien con tus características, pero antes de todo, debemos hacer pruebas de ADN para saber si realmente eres a quien ellos buscan.

― ¿Van a sacarme más sangre? ― pregunté.

―No será necesario, solamente necesitamos algunas muestras del interior de tu mejilla― aclaró con una sonrisa.

―Ok― acepté.

La enfermera que venía con ella se acercó a mí y con ayuda de tres hisopos tomó las muestras que necesitaban.

― ¿Cuándo sabrán si alguna de esas personas está buscándome a mí? ― pregunté.

―Pronto, pero no queremos que te hagas ilusiones con ellos, puede que los resultados sean negativos.

―Si no soy a quien buscan ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? ― pregunté ― no me mal interpreten, pero me siento como una prisionera aquí dentro.

―No te preocupes, mañana Maggie te llevará afuera por un rato, para que puedas tomar aire fresco― sonrió la doctora.

―Una cosa más― le pedí antes de que se marchara ― ¿Podría conocer a quienes están buscándome?

―No creo que sea posible…― comenzó a decir.

―Por favor, tal vez si veo a alguien mi memoria vuelva― supliqué.

―Necesito hablar de esto con la policía y con el doctor Moore, si ellos lo aprueban, te dejaremos verlos― concedió la doctora.

Yo acepté su respuesta, y mi esperanza estaba puesta en poder reconocer a alguna de esas personas, o poder ver alguna de mis características físicas en ellos, y tal vez recuperar la memoria.

*/*/*/*/*

Un par de días después aun no tenía respuesta de los resultados o de mi petición, estaba empezando a creer que ninguna de esas personas estaba buscándome a mí.

―Buenos días bella durmiente ― dijo la voz de Maggie, mientras entraba a la habitación para abrir la persiana.

―Buenos días Maggie.

―Tu desayuno vendrá en unos minutos, y después de eso van a venir a quitarte el yeso del brazo― me informó.

―Buenas noticias al fin― suspiro.

Ella me ayuda a incorporarme en la cama y a arreglar un poco mi cabello, le pregunto si esta vez tomaré mi baño por la noche, aunque lo he tomado por la mañana los últimos días, pero ella dice que lo tomaré después de retirar el yeso para que ahora pueda hacerlo sola.

Eso me emociona, porque aunque es algo tan pequeño como tomar un baño por mi cuenta, para mi representa la oportunidad de comenzar a ser independiente.

Y tal como dijo Maggie, poco después de que terminé mi desayuno, vino una persona a quitarme el yeso del brazo, además la doctora Stevens llegó para examinarlo.

―Ya está listo para que vuelvas a hacerlo funcionar, pero tomate las cosas con calma, no hagas movimientos bruscos― dijo la doctora ― y creo que ahora deberías arreglarte un poco, tienes visitas el día de hoy― comentó, guiñándome un ojo.

― ¿De verdad? ― pregunté emocionada.

―El doctor Moore piensa que es favorable para tu recuperación el comenzar a relacionarte con personas externas al hospital, pero quiere que te advierta que no debes ilusionarte con nadie, debes protegerte a ti misma― me explicó.

―Lo haré, gracias― aseguré.

―Entonces te dejamos para que puedas darte un baño y prepararte― dijo sonriendo.

Después de que salieran de la habitación, me quedé solamente con Maggie, quien con una sonrisa me ayudó a llegar al baño y me entregó la protección de plástico que debía ponerle al yeso en mi pierna.

―Sé que no querrás recibir visitas con la bata del hospital puesta, así que entre las enfermeras del piso y yo te compramos un regalo― dijo Maggie.

Ella salió mientras yo comenzaba a colocarme la protección tal como había visto hacerlo a Maggie antes. Ella volvió justo cuando estaba terminando de acomodarla.

―Creímos que ya era hora de que tuvieras aunque sea un cambio de ropa y no la bata del hospital― dijo emocionada, entregándome una bolsa.

―Gracias Maggie, no tenían que molestarte― le agradecí con una sonrisa y tomé la bolsa que me ofrecía.

―No fue ninguna molestia― sonrió ― ahora voy a dejar que te arregles, sé que tus visitantes llegarán alrededor del mediodía.

Con la alegría que la caracterizaba, Maggie salió del baño para que pudiera asearme. Tras algunos minutos de batallar con la temperatura del agua, al final pude bañarme sin problemas, me sentía feliz de poder hacer estas cosas por mi cuenta.

Después de secar el agua de mi cuerpo, saqué de la bolsa la ropa que había traído Maggie para mí, pues en días anteriores me habían dado solamente dos pares de calcetas y ropa interior blanca que Maggie mandaba a lavar diario para que tuviera algo que ponerme al día siguiente, además del vestido de hospital y una bata calientita que usaba diario.

Por lo que estaba feliz de poder usar algo de ropa un poco más normal, la ropa interior era blanca también, pero esta era más bonita que la que usaba; la blusa era blanca y de manga larga, mientras que el pantalón era de una tela negra muy calientita y suelta en las piernas para que pudiera ponérmelo aun con el yeso.

Agradecí aún más el hecho de que la cintura fuera elástica, pues podría usarlo después, cuando mi bebé comenzara a notarse.

Una vez vestida, cepillé mi cabello y observé mi reflejo en el espejo. Si obviaba el yeso que sobresalía por debajo del pantalón, me veía como una persona normal.

― ¿Terminaste? ― preguntó Maggie, tocando la puerta y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―Sí, terminé.

*/*/*/*/*

Estaba leyendo uno de los libros que Maggie había traído antes para mí cuando tocaron la puerta.

―Hola, ¿Podemos pasar? ― dijo un hombre rubio.

Él no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraban dos mujeres, una más joven que la otra.

―Claro― acepté, dejando el libro sobre la mesa al lado de la cama.

―No sé si te habrán informado sobre nuestra visita― dijo el hombre.

―La doctora Stevens me dijo esta mañana que alguien vendría a verme, pero no mencionó quienes eran― expliqué.

Los tres entraron y se quedaron a los pies de mi cama. Los tres se veían fascinados, pero no entendía a que se debía su reacción.

―Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, ― dijo el hombre, extendiéndome su mano para saludarme, gesto que devolví.

―Hola― respondí ― no sé cómo presentarme, Maggie me dice B.

―Yo soy Alice, ellos son mis padres― dijo la más joven de ambas mujeres, tendiéndome la mano también.

―Yo soy Esme― dijo la otra mujer.

Podías ver que eran una familia al instante, Alice y Esme eran muy parecidas, lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de ojos, pues mientras los de Esme eran verdes, los de Alice eran azules, aunque no del mismo azul que los de su padre.

―Te hemos traído…― comenzó a decir Alice, pero Esme la interrumpió.

― ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

―Claro― respondí, al ver como sus ojos comenzaban a verse vidriosos por las lágrimas.

Ella se acercó a mí con rapidez y en un parpadeo sus brazos estuvieron a mí alrededor. No sabía cuánto anhelaba el abrazo cálido que solo una madre puede dar hasta que ella me abrazó, por lo cual puse mis brazos a su alrededor y solté un suspiro.

―Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte― dijo Esme, soltándome.

―No me incomoda, me dijeron que no puedo encariñarme con ninguno de ustedes, pero realmente me gustó ser abrazada― respondí, un poco avergonzada.

Alice y Carlisle intercambiaron miradas, como si estuvieran compartiendo algo en secreto, pero sus ojos se iluminaron cuando volvieron a poner sus ojos en nosotras.

― ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? ― preguntó Esme.

―Claro ― acepté, moviéndome un poco en la cama para dejarle lugar.

Ella se sentó junto a mí y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

―Como te estaba diciendo, te hemos comprado un par de cosas que creo que te servirán― dijo Alice con una sonrisa ― espero que no te moleste que le preguntáramos a una enfermera tu talla.

―No debieron gastar en mí…

―No te preocupes por eso, no es ningún problema para nosotros, y nos haría muy felices que las aceptaras― dijo Carlisle, interrumpiéndome.

Alice sonrió y me extendió tres bolsas.

―Gracias― acepté, tomando las bolsas ― pero tomen asiento, no es muy cómodo el sillón, pero…

―Es perfecto, gracias― dijo Carlisle.

Él y Alice tomaron asiento en el sillón y me regalaron una sonrisa.

―Entonces… ¿Ustedes viven en este lugar? ― les pregunté.

―No, nosotros vivimos en Toronto, es un lugar bonito― respondió Esme.

―Seguramente lo es, no sé si alguna vez lo habré visitado― respondí, sin saber qué más podía decir.

―Tienes que venir un día, no importa lo que ocurra, te llevaré a las cataratas del Niagara, están como a una hora de donde vivimos― dijo Alice.

Entonces comenzaron a describirme ese y muchos otros lugares que se encontraban en el lugar donde vivían, me hablaron de parques y museos, de centros comerciales y algunos monumentos que les parecían dignos de una visita.

Pero pronto se hizo tarde y ellos tenían que volver a Toronto.

―Vendremos a visitarte muy pronto― dijo Alice.

―Pero puedo quedarme si necesitas que alguien te haga compañía― propuso Esme, pues era la más reacia a irse.

―Cariño, hablamos de esto― le recordó Carlisle de manera suave.

―Lo sé, pero no quiero que se quede sola― dijo ella.

―No se preocupe, señora Cullen, tiene que volver a su casa, yo estaré bien― le dije con una sonrisa.

―Nos vemos pronto― dijo Carlisle.

Yo asentí y vi como los tres salían de la habitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso cuando me trajeron la comida, y mientras la consumía detallé la visita de los Cullen, no quise preguntarles sobre a quién habían perdido, porque asumí que sería su hija, pero sabía que pedirles que me contaran la historia los entristecería.

Y simplemente no quería ver llorar a la señora Cullen, ella era cariñosa y tan linda que no pude evitar el encariñarme un poco con ella.

Pero aun así eran aun tres extraños para mí, y yo lo era para ellos también.

― ¡Hola! ― saludó Maggie, entrando a la habitación.

―Hola― respondí.

― ¿Cómo te fue con los Cullen? ― preguntó curiosa.

―Son personas maravillosas, pensé que iba a ser incomodo porque no tengo mucho que compartir, pero ellos se encargaron de hacerme sentir cómoda.

―Me alegro de haber estado equivocada― dijo ella suspirando con evidente alivio.

Yo la observé confundida.

―No me mires así, vinieron vestidos como para una cena elegante, digo, sé que tienen el dinero, y aunque nunca fueron déspotas o algo parecido, bueno, pensé que eran de esos estirados que por tener dinero desprecian a los demás mortales― explicó ella.

Yo me reí.

―Pues ellos no fueron así conmigo, por el contrario, fueron muy amables. Pero ¿Cómo sabes que ellos tienen dinero? ― pregunté confundida.

―Pfff… él es Carlisle Cullen, de Bancos Cullen y ella es Esme Cullen Platt, de P&C Designs, amiga, a ellos lo que les sobra es dinero.

―Bueno, ahora entiendo porque me dijeron que no era un problema el comprarme cosas― murmuré para mí, pero Maggie escuchó también.

― ¿Qué?

―Alice dijo que me compraron algunas cosas― expliqué, señalando las bolsas, que a falta de otro lugar donde colocarlas, había puesto en el piso junto a la cama.

― ¿Puedo ver?

―Adelante

Maggie tomó las tres bolsas, se sentó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a sacar el contenido de las bolsas. De principio se sorprendió por alguna cosa cuando las observó bien y aún más cuando sacó su contenido, aunque yo no le veía la razón.

En la primera habían tres blusas, una blanca, otra palo de rosa y la última color mostaza, también había un par de sweaters uno cerrado en color rojo y uno de botones en color negro.

En la segunda bolsa había tres pantalones, uno del estilo del que traía puesto y los otros dos eran jeans. En la última bolsa había tres pijamas en colores claros y mudas de ropa interior en colores neutros.

No eran solo algunas cosas como Alice había dicho, y aunque estaba agradecida con ellos, no me sentía bien aceptando todo esto.

―Wow… sí que son generosos los Cullen― dijo Maggie ― todo esto seguramente es el equivalente a uno de mis pagos completos

―Me haces sentir más mal, Maggie.

― ¿Por qué? Ellos te obsequiaron esto, tu no lo pediste.

―Sí, pero no quiero que gasten en mí, son muy buenas personas pero extraños a final de cuentas.

― ¿Sabes?, deberías aceptarlo con alegría, los Cullen fueron los únicos que accedieron a venir cuando se los propusieron― confesó ella.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ― pregunté.

―Escuché una conversación de la doctora Stevens y el doctor Moore, ella dijo que las otras dos familias no accedieron a venir hasta no saber el resultado de las pruebas.

―Creo que es comprensible, no me imagino lo que sienten al no saber de la persona a la que buscan, verme y tal vez descubrir que no soy yo les dolería mucho.

―Por eso creo que debes estar agradecida con los Cullen, ellos vinieron y se portaron bien contigo.

―Tienes razón.

*/*/*/*/*

En los días siguientes continué recibiendo la visita de los Cullen, al principio venían los tres, pero en las últimas solamente venían Carlisle y Alice, preguntaba por Esme y le mandaba mis saludos, pero ellos solo me decían que estaba ocupada con el trabajo, aunque yo podía intuir que algo más había y no querían decírmelo.

En el décimo día, desde la primera visita y desde que tomaron las muestras para el examen de ADN, la doctora Stevens y un oficial de policía llegaron a mi habitación mientras leía un libro.

―Tenemos los resultados del ADN― me informó la doctora.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola! En algún lugar aún es jueves, me retrasé mucho con este capítulo y pido perdón, pero tuve problemillas con mi conexión a internet a causa de las lluvias.

Pero a partir de este capítulo ya habrá actualizaciones los días que había dicho, jueves y domingo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus comentarios! Voy a ponerme a contestarlos en estos días!


	5. Capítulo 4

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 4* New life

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, por una parte estaba emocionada de saber al fin si pertenecía a alguna de las familias, y secretamente anhelaba que esa familia fueran los Cullen, porque más allá de su fortuna o cualquier cosa material, ellos se habían portado de una manera muy cariñosa conmigo, y aunque traté de evitarlo, sin duda me había encariñado con ellos.

― ¿Ya saben quién soy? ― pregunté emocionada.

Pero la doctora Stevens y el policía solamente compartieron una mirada que me hacía pensar que las noticias que me tenían no eran buenas.

―B, siento tener que decirte esto, pero tu ADN no coincidió con ninguna de las personas con las que contactamos, y lamentablemente no hay registros de búsquedas de alguien con tus características y edad…

―Entonces… ¿Qué pasará ahora? ― pregunte cuando la doctora Stevens terminó de hablar.

―Para eso está el oficial aquí, queríamos esperar por la asistente social pero está muy ocupada esta mañana― dijo la doctora.

―Bueno, como no cuenta con un documento que compruebe su identidad, y al no ser algo común su caso, un abogado consiguió que le dieran documentos provisionales, que serán totalmente validos si al cabo de cinco años no recupera la memoria o no aparece algún familiar reclamándola, por lo cual podrá permanecer durante tres meses en un centro para madres solteras, ahí la van a instruir en algún oficio con el que se sienta cómoda y la ayudaran a encontrar un puesto de trabajo que le permita mantenerse a usted y a su hijo― explicó el oficial.

― ¿Tienes alguna duda? ― preguntó la doctora Stevens.

Yo solamente pude negar con la cabeza, estaba demasiado abrumada.

―En una hora vendrán a recogerte, vas a estar más cómoda allá, y no tendrás que venir a que te quiten el yeso, ellos tienen un área médica que va a atenderte― informó el oficial.

―Gracias― respondí asintiendo.

*/*/*/*/*

Una hora más tarde una mujer con rostro amable apareció en la puerta de la habitación, justo cuando Maggie estaba terminando de ayudarme a doblar la ropa que tenía.

―Hola, mi nombre es Olivia Wilson, soy la trabajadora social del centro para mujeres _New Chances_― se presentó, con una sonrisa amistosa.

Ella era una mujer de alrededor de treinta años, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño prolijo en la parte baja de su nuca, y aunque su ropa gritaba seriedad, su rostro decía que era una persona amigable.

―Hola, ya estoy lista, solo tengo que meter esto en una bolsa― saludé.

Ella asintió y permitió con toda calma que Maggie me ayudara a colocar mis pertenencias en una bolsa de plástico. Ella había querido darme su bolsa del trabajo cuando se enteró que hoy me iba, pero me negué, no quería ella se desprendiera de sus pertenencias por mi causa.

―Gracias por todo Maggie― agradecí, dándole un último abrazo de despedida.

―No fue nada― dijo ella, quitándole importancia.

― ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor? ― pedí.

―El que quieras― dijo ella sonriendo.

―No sé si ya le habrán comunicado a los Cullen los resultados, pero si llegas a verlos ¿Puedes darles las gracias de mi parte? Fue muy lindo conocerlos y compartir algunos días con ellos, diles también que espero de todo corazón que encuentren a quien están buscando.

Ella asintió con los ojos vidriosos, ella era la única que se había dado cuenta del lazo emocional que había creado con esa familia, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando ellos eran tan cálidos con ella? La trataron como si fuera parte de su familia aun sin serlo.

―Les diré― aceptó ella.

Asentí y le di una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

―Estoy lista― informé a la trabajadora social.

―Déjame que te ayude con eso, me dijeron que aún no manejas bien las muletas, y puedes llamarme Olivia― contestó ella con una sonrisa.

―Gracias― respondí sonriendo a medias.

Ella tomó la bolsa que Maggie le tendía y me animó a caminar delante de ella. Así que lo hice, con ayuda de un par de muletas que serían mis compañeras durante el próximo par de semanas, di el primer paso a una nueva vida.

*/*/*/*/*

― ¿Estamos yendo muy lejos? ― pregunté, luego de una hora de trayecto en auto.

―Buscaron un centro más cercano a Brockville, pero todos estaban llenos, _New Chances_ se encuentra en Oshawa, no te preocupes, es de cierta manera mejor que te hayan enviado con nosotros, estamos más cerca de la ciudad y podremos encontrarte un empleo muy pronto― informó Olivia.

Yo asentí.

―Escucha, sé que es abrumador, pero todos estamos buscando lo mejor para ti y para tu bebé, en el centro vas a estar bien, y te daremos ayuda psicológica también.

― ¿Ayuda psicológica? ― pregunté.

―Tu caso no es muy común, pero quieren darte asesoría psicológica porque de cierta manera eres como una niña que se enfrenta a un nuevo mundo, por las evaluaciones psicológicas del doctor Moore, sabemos que tu pérdida de memoria incluye datos biográficos y geográficos, pero por lo demás pareces recordar los nombres de las cosas, como leer y escribir, actividades básicas por decirlo de algún modo.

―Entonces ¿Pudo ser peor? ― pregunté horrorizada.

―No te preocupes, si hay personas a las que les ocurre, pero afortunadamente no eres uno de esos casos…

―B, Maggie me llamaba B― completé.

―Bueno, B, en lo que debes pensar ahora es en lo que quieres hacer cuando termine el mes, en el centro capacitamos a las chicas para desarrollar diferentes habilidades.

― ¿Cómo cuáles? ― pregunte, un poco curiosa.

―Hay quienes tienen gusto por la cocina y las instruimos para que puedan desempeñarse en ese ámbito, algunas otras prefieren dedicarse a la ropa, por lo que las instruyen para fungir como costureras en algunas casas de moda o negocios locales, otras cuantas encuentran su pasión en las flores y aprenden como preparar un ramillete precioso y después van a trabajar en alguna floristería y unas pocas que tienen habilidad y gusto por los trabajos de oficina, pueden ser adiestradas como secretarias o asistentes personales.

― ¿Y puedo probar con algo antes de decidirme por un oficio? ― pregunté.

― ¡Por supuesto! Cada quince días hay clases de muestra para las chicas nuevas del centro y algunas otras que llegan queriendo aprender, y estas llegando en un día muy bueno, porque mañana hay clases de muestra, ¿Tienes idea de con que quieres comenzar?

―Me llama la atención cocina, aunque no sé si seré buena en ello.

―Puedes probar, es la segunda clase del día― comentó.

―Lo intentaré.

El resto del viaje, Olivia me contó más acerca del centro y como había diferentes tipos de mujeres ahí, había adolescentes que se habían quedado embarazadas y sus familias no las habían ayudado, unas cuantas que habían sido víctimas de violencia doméstica y algunas otras que estaban ahí solo porque no querían a sus hijos y los darían en adopción en cuanto nacieran.

Yo no podía concebir esto último, porque a pesar de que me aterraba la situación por la que estaba pasando, sabía que no podría abandonar a mi bebé, era una parte de mí, y por egoísta que sonara, era también la única conexión con mi pasado.

Cuando llegamos al centro, Olivia me enseño la habitación donde me estaría quedando los próximos tres meses, y después me llevó a conocer un poco las instalaciones y algunas personas que trabajaban en el lugar.

Conforme hacíamos el recorrido me dijo que cada una de nosotras cumplía con un trabajo dentro del centro, hacía la limpieza de su habitación, baño y pertenencias, me comentó que no estaba recluida en el lugar y que en cuanto me quitaran el yeso podría salir, primero acompañada de alguien que me mostrara el lugar y después, poco a poco, por mi cuenta.

―Tienes algunos días para pensar en qué quieres colaborar aquí, puedes trabajar en la cocina, en los jardines, en la guardería, la biblioteca o cualquier lugar donde te sientas cómoda― me explicó Olivia cuando pregunté qué lugares disponibles había para trabajar.

― ¿Cuándo tengo que darte una respuesta? ― pregunté.

―Bueno, hoy es martes, así que antes del domingo estaría perfecto, para que puedas comenzar el lunes― indicó Olivia.

―De acuerdo, gracias.

Ella me sonrió y me guio de vuelta a mi habitación, donde me preguntó si era necesario que me ayudaran a tomar una ducha, pero yo decliné, Maggie poco a poco me dejó hacerlo todo por mi cuenta y ahora ya era casi una experta. Por lo cual Olivia me dejó para que pudiera acomodarme a mi nuevo entorno, prometiendo que al día siguiente vendría por mí para llevarme a las clases que había seleccionado.

*/*/*/*/*

Los primeros días pensé que sería fácil para mí adaptarme a este lugar, pero no contaba con que la mayoría de las mujeres aquí serían demasiado oscas y reacias a relacionarse con las demás.

Había personas amables, pero podía contarlas con los dedos de mi mano y la mayoría era parte del personal.

Olivia se había vuelto mi confidente, me enteré que era una madre soltera, y que ella también había pasado por este lugar cuando tenía diez y seis años, y buscando como retribuir lo que habían hecho por ella, se convirtió en una asistente social que trabajaba gratis para el centro.

Ella dijo que era uno de los muchos casos de éxito del centro, porque había salido adelante con su hijo y había logrado terminar una carrera que le permitía vivir cómodamente y dedicar algún tiempo al centro.

Pero además de ellas, solo pude congeniar con Abigail, la cocinera del centro, y Amelia, una chica de veinte quien había sido maltratada por su marido cuando supo que ella esperaba una niña.

El resto de las mujeres se comportaban de manera altiva, Olivia decía que la mayoría se comportaba de esa manera como un mecanismo de defensa ante lo que les había tocado vivir, y de cierta manera las comprendía, pero eso no implicaba que fueran desagradables con todo el mundo.

En cuanto a las clases, había decidido que quería ser una secretaria, porque cuando tomé la clase y estuve frente a un ordenador, un recuerdo fugaz llegó a mi memoria.

_Era yo escribiendo alguna cosa en un ordenador, tenía la sensación de estar cansada y unas manos suaves acariciaron mis cabellos, y después las mismas manos dejaron un plato de galletas para mí._

―_Bella, deja eso ya cariño, terminarás después― _decía la voz de una mujer.

No logré identificar a la persona, pero era una mujer de edad avanzada que me veía con amor. Tal vez una tía o abuela.

Tomé la clase con la esperanza de que más recuerdos volvieran a mi mente, pero parecía que me había quedado en blanco de nuevo. Aunque al menos ahora ya tenía un nombre por el cual podían llamarme, además de B.

Por otra parte, la cocina fue algo que llamó mi atención en la clase, pero me dijeron que usualmente solo enseñaban repostería, porque era más fácil encontrar un trabajo como repostera que en un restaurante.

―_Pero si lo que quieres es aprender a cocinar, Abigail necesita una ayudante, ella podría enseñarte, y te diré un secreto, la mayoría cree que Abigail solo está aquí para ayudar, y que quienes preparan toda la comida que se sirve son las maestras de cocina, pero realmente ellas solo preparan los postres― confesó guiñándome un ojo._

Entonces fue cuando comencé a trabajar con Abigail y Amelia en la cocina, las tres habíamos formado un gran equipo y trabajábamos bastante bien. Al inicio me dejaba tareas sencillas como lavar y cortar vegetales o preparar el té de la cena y el desayuno. Pero pronto descubrimos que si tenía habilidades culinarias, por lo cual fue comenzando a instruirme en el área.

Después de un mes trabajando en la cocina, me encontré con que todas recibían un salario dependiendo del oficio que realizaran dentro del centro, y como la cocina era uno de los menos demandados, nos daban un poco más de dinero que al resto.

Olivia dijo que por experiencia, me recomendaba guardarlo para cuando terminaran los tres meses que me dejarían estar en el centro, para que pudiera comenzar mi nueva vida con algo de dinero. Por lo que le hice caso, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era mejor para una chica en mi posición.

En cuanto a Maggie, había logrado contactarme con ella casi veinte días después desde que llegué al centro, pues cuando llamaba al hospital para preguntar por ella, estaba ocupada o no tenía turno en ese horario y no podían darme su número telefónico.

Hasta que un día finalmente pude contactarla.

Ella me contó que había estado preocupada por mí y que los Cullen también lo habían estado cuando llegaron a visitarme y yo no estaba ahí, pero que después de algunos días, no volvió a escuchar de ellos.

Me sentí mal al pensar que ellos probablemente se angustiaron, pero también sabía que lo mejor para todos era que no los viera más, porque ellos me hacían anhelar algo que probablemente no iba a tener durante un largo rato.

Una familia.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola! Les traigo actualización hasta el día de hoy, probablemente el día domingo se cambie por lunes o martes, dado que se comenzó a complicar un poco por mis actividades, pero haré todo lo que pueda por subir dos por semana.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Nunca pensé que les agradaría tanto la historia! ¿Me cuentan lo que les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué creen que ocurrió con los Cullen?

¡Besos!


	6. Capítulo 5

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 5* I found her

Al comenzar mi segundo mes de estadía en el centro, la computadora y yo ya éramos mejores amigas, había aprendido rápidamente los comandos de diferentes programas, pero sin duda lo que más me gustaba eran las hojas de cálculo y las diapositivas. Sé que era lo básico, pero yo estaba encantada.

Cada día que pasaba, me sentía con un poco más de confianza para cuidar de mí y mi pequeño alienígena, como lo seguía llamando en mi mente. Pues ahora ya era mucho más evidente mi situación, con casi cinco meses de embarazo, mi vientre ya era visible para cualquiera y agradecía que no había tenido que comprar ropa nueva, porque eso hubiera mermado mucho el poco dinero que tenía. Aunque pronto tendría que hacerlo, porque la temporada invernal estaba llegando a su fin e iba a necesitar ropa más ligera para ponerme.

― ¡Bella! ¡A que no adivinas a donde iremos esta tarde! ― dijo Amelia contenta.

― ¿Al jardín de nuevo? ― pregunté con una sonrisa.

El jardín y la guardería eran los lugares favoritos de Amelia, ella estaba tomando clases con los floristas porque esa era su pasión y el jardín se había vuelto nuestro lugar para pasear.

― ¡No, tonta! Abigail va llevarnos con ella al supermercado, necesita algunas cosas que ya se han terminado en el almacén― informó ella.

Sonaba un poco tonto que dos chicas embarazadas estuvieran emocionadas de salir al supermercado, pero realmente era así, ella no había salido desde que ingresó al centro y yo no conocía la ciudad, solamente pude ver por la ventanilla las calles por donde Olivia me trajo cuando llegué aquí.

― ¡Entonces necesitamos apresurarnos! ― comenté emocionada.

Yo estaba terminando la limpieza de mi habitación, no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer, pero me gustaba que siempre estuviera limpia y presentable.

―Terminaré de limpiar― dijo ella emocionada.

Era la primera vez que Amelia limpiaba todo sin quejas y en tiempo record, ella no era una fan del orden, no tenía cosas sucias en su habitación, pero todo el lugar parecía un campo de batalla, siempre había cosas tiradas.

Por eso me sorprendí cuando fui a ayudarla y su habitación estaba irreconocible, todo estaba en su lugar, incluso estaba terminando de acomodar su cama.

―No me veas con esa cara― dijo seria, pero visiblemente emocionada.

―Pero si yo no hice nada― dije divertida.

―Creo que ahora debemos ir con Abigail, asegúrate de llevar solo un poco de dinero, yo necesito con urgencia algunos caramelos― comentó, casi babeando por la idea.

Acepté que era una buena idea gastar solo un poco en alguna cosa para mí, para conmemorar la primera vez que saldría a _pasear_ por la ciudad. Ambas pasamos por mi habitación para recoger un abrigo, algo de dinero y entonces estuvimos listas para salir con Abigail. Ella nos esperaba en la entrada del centro.

― ¿Están listas? ― preguntó con una sonrisa cuando nos vio llegar.

Nosotras asentimos y ella nos indicó que subiéramos a la camioneta que estaba estacionada justo enfrente; posteriormente condujo por las calles de la ciudad, se tomó la molestia de indicarnos los nombres de las calles por las que íbamos y a dónde podían llevarnos algunas otras.

―Bien, no creo que necesiten que esté detrás de ustedes allá adentro, así que nos veremos en las cajas dentro de una hora ¿Les parece? ― preguntó Abigail antes de bajar del auto.

― ¡Perfecto! Estaremos ahí en una hora― respondió Amelia por ambas.

Las tres bajamos de la camioneta y entramos al establecimiento, Abigail se despidió de nosotras recordándonos estar en una hora en las filas para las cajas, nosotras asentimos y ella se fue por su lado.

― ¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar? ― preguntó Amelia.

―Tal vez deberíamos ver si hay cosas para bebé, pronto vas a necesitar muchas cosas y no hace mal ver si aquí tienen algo― propuse.

Ella asintió emocionada y comenzamos a buscar entre los pasillos, hasta que casi al final encontramos una sección de bebés, era increíble la cantidad de productos que cabían en las dos filas de estantes, había desde latas de fórmula hasta pañales, toallitas y chupones.

―Bueno, ¿Qué debería comprar? ― preguntó, un poco aturdida por la cantidad de cosas.

―No lo sé, ¿Quién iba a decir que un bebé puede necesitar todas estas cosas? ― respondí.

De repente pensé en mi bebé, aún faltaba un tiempo para que naciera, la doctora dijo que nacería en junio, pero ¿Cómo haría para comprar todas estas cosas? No tenía idea de si el trabajo que me conseguirían pagara lo suficiente para mantenernos, y solo pensando en lo que él o ella necesitarían, no quería pensar en cuanto rentaría algún lugar donde pudiera vivir.

― ¿Cómo vamos a lograr hacer esto, Amelia? ¿Cómo vamos a pagar por todo lo que necesitan nuestros hijos? ― inferí preocupada.

Hasta ahora creí que podría hacerlo, pero al ver los precios de las cosas en este pasillo me hizo replantearme mi situación.

― ¡Hey! Tranquila, Bella ― dijo Amelia, tomándome de los hombros ― respira ― indicó, y traté de seguir las respiraciones como ella me indicaba ― todo va a estar bien, lo resolveremos, si todo en la vida fuera fácil, no sería vida.

En eso Amelia tenía razón, de ser fácil yo probablemente no estaría aquí, embarazada y no sabiendo nada más de mí que mí nombre de pila, o alguien ya habría aparecido reclamándome.

―Lo siento, es que… ver todo esto, ¿Realmente crees que podemos hacerlo? ― pregunté, colocando mis manos sobre mi vientre, que aún no era tan evidente como el de ella.

―Podemos, y vamos a hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? ― indicó ella.

―De acuerdo― acepté.

―Ahora, deja de pensar en eso y ayúdame a elegir un par de cosas― ordenó.

Amelia comenzó a rebuscar entre los diseños de chupones que había disponibles, ambas decidimos que uno en forma de mariquita era el indicado, además eligió un paquete de pañales sabiendo que era lo que más iba a necesitar. Ella me motivaba a comprar alguna cosa, diciendo que nunca era muy pronto para comprar cosas para mi bebé, pero realmente quería ahorrar el dinero para encontrar un lugar decente para vivir y con el trabajo que consiguiera ya podría comprar lo que mi pequeño alienígena necesitara.

Después fuimos a la sección de dulces, donde Amelia se volvió loca con los diferentes caramelos que estaban en los estantes. Realmente no recordaba si tenía algún dulce favorito, así que no sabía que elegir.

―Necesitas probar este― dijo Amelia, por sexta ocasión.

―No podemos llevar cada dulce de la tienda― dije riendo.

― ¡Lamentablemente! ― dijo ella, dramatizando el asunto.

― ¿B? ― escuchamos una voz.

Nadie más que Maggie me llamaba así ahora, pero reconocí el tono de voz como el de Esme Cullen, aunque realmente no creí que fuera ella hasta que di media vuelta y la vi al final del pasillo.

Pero no lucía realmente como ella, la mujer que me observaba como si yo fuera una visión se veía demacrada, había ojeras bajo sus ojos y su piel se veía demasiado pálida en contraste con la ropa totalmente negra que vestía.

― ¿B? ¿Eres tú? ― preguntó, aun sin creer que era yo.

― ¿Señora Cullen? ― pregunté.

En cuanto lo pregunté, ella dejó olvidado el carrito con sus compras y caminó rápidamente hasta mí y me envolvió en un abrazo.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era decir poco, no la había visto desde que dejó de visitarme en el hospital, pero la Esme Cullen que estaba abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de ello no era ni la sombra de la que yo conocí. Y aunque estaba confundida aun, le devolví el abrazo.

― ¡¿Mamá?! ― escuché el grito de Alice.

― ¡Alice! ― La llamé.

Ella rápidamente apareció donde Esme había dejado el carrito, y caminó hasta nosotras, un poco más tranquila al ver que su madre estaba conmigo. Esme estaba sollozando para este punto, y se aferraba a mí como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

― ¿B? ― preguntó Alice.

―Hola Alice, es Bella en realidad― la corregí.

Ella me sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos. Ahora me daba cuenta que cuando Alice sonreía, la alegría nunca se reflejaba en sus ojos.

― ¿Mamá? ― preguntó, tocando el hombro de Esme.

―La encontré Alice― contestó ella, sin dejar de abrazarme.

―La veo mamá, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, ahora podemos saber dónde vive y visitarla si ella lo permite― comentó Alice, aunque yo seguía sin entender nada.

― ¿No vas a irte? ― me preguntó Esme, separándose un poco de mí para verme a los ojos.

―No voy a hacerlo― contesté.

―Ahh… siento interrumpir, pero ¿Quiénes son ellas, Bella? ― preguntó Amelia.

―Oh, lo siento, Amelia, ellas son Esme y Alice Cullen, ellas me visitaban cuando estaba en el hospital, Esme, Alice, ella es Amelia, una amiga― las presente.

Alice estrechó su mano amistosamente, pero Esme parecía estar concentrada en no perderme de vista o soltarme, pues tenía mis manos entre las suyas y solamente asintió a Amelia en reconocimiento.

―Bella, creo que es hora de irnos, casi ha pasado la hora― indicó Amelia.

―Dijiste que no te irías― dijo Esme alarmada.

―Mamá, estamos en el supermercado, Bella tiene que irse a su casa, pero la encontraste, ahora podemos pedirle que nos de su dirección y visitarla pronto.

― ¡Pero la acabo de encontrar! ¿Puedes venir con nosotras a tomar un te? ― preguntó esperanzada.

―No sé si sea posible… ― dije, aun sin saber si era adecuado que volviera a reunirme con los Cullen, pero ver la mirada abatida de Esme me hizo ceder― necesito avisar que no voy a regresar con la persona que nos trajo.

Esme asintió emocionada, mientras Alice articulaba un gracias. Dejé el par de bolsas de dulces que sostenía y le hice señas a Amelia para que fuera delante de nosotras, Esme entrelazó un brazo con el mío y me animó a caminar con ella, mientras Alice sonrió y volvió por sus compras.

No demoramos en llegar a la línea de cajas, donde Abigail ya esperaba, con una gran cantidad de cosas en el par de carritos que tenía. Cuando nos vio, se extrañó de ver que veníamos acompañadas.

― ¿Chicas? ― preguntó, pero no hubo necesidad de presentarlas ― ¿Alice Cullen? ― preguntó sorprendida.

Alice asintió con una sonrisa. Claro, había olvidado que los Cullen son personas conocidas.

―Abigail, ¿Cree que será posible que llegue al centro dentro de unas horas? ― pregunté.

―No veo problema, pero ¿estas segura de que puedes llegar? ― preguntó ella, confundida con mi petición.

―Si me permite, yo puedo llevar a B… Bella si me da una dirección― ofreció Alice.

―No es necesario Alice, pero gracias, traje algo de dinero y seguro que consigo un taxi― informé.

―Te escribiré la dirección― aceptó Abigail, aun un poco renuente.

Sacó de su bolso un bloc de notas y anotó la dirección del centro así como un número telefónico y me lo entregó.

―Gracias, las veré más tarde― me despedí de ellas.

Alice nos dirigió a una de las cajas, donde rápidamente pagó las cosas que llevaban y salimos al exterior. En el estacionamiento ella nos guio a un auto negro, y me indicó que subiera a la parte de atrás con su madre, pues ella se negaba a soltar mi mano.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― pregunté, una vez Alice puso en marcha el vehículo.

―Necesitamos un poco de privacidad para hablar, tenemos un departamento a unos minutos de aquí ¿Te importa si vamos ahí? ― pregunto Alice.

―Está bien― acepté, porque realmente no tenía más opciones.

Alice condujo por las calles de la ciudad, y si mi sentido de la orientación no fallaba, estábamos yendo en dirección contraria a donde se ubicaba el centro. Pronto llegamos a una zona donde los edificios claramente eran más lujosos, había algunos parques y tiendas comerciales en los alrededores; Alice entró en uno de los edificios y estacionó su auto en uno de los cajones.

― ¿Puedo ayudar? ― pregunté, cuando vi que estaba sacando las bolsas del maletero.

Ella sonrió un poco y me entregó una bolsa pequeña, y se vio sorprendida cuando Esme tomó una bolsa y caminó delante de nosotras con una sonrisa.

―Vamos― indicó, y su voz sonaba feliz.

Nosotras la seguimos en silencio, y Alice tenía una mirada llena de incredulidad hacia su madre, como si esto no fuera normal.

Esme llamó el ascensor y cuando este llegó entramos en él y Alice presionó el botón con las letras PH e introdujo un código. Entonces las puertas se cerraron y empezamos a subir, en menos de un minuto las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

Un recibidor en tonos blancos fue lo primero que vi, Alice y Esme se desprendieron de sus abrigos animándome a hacer lo mismo y Alice colgó los tres en un armario, posteriormente me guiaron por el corto pasillo hasta la sala de estar.

―Traeré algo de beber, ¿Gustas algo en especial, cariño? ― preguntó Esme, dirigiéndose a mí.

―Un té está bien, gracias― respondí, ella sonrió y se perdió en el pasillo por el que entramos ― ¿Qué sucede, Alice? ― le pregunté, cuando perdí de vista a Esme.

Ella suspiró cansinamente, pero me invitó a tomar asiento y tras unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

―Cuando te conocimos en el hospital, los tres estábamos seguros de que eras Liz, mi hermana pequeña, pero un par de días después, recibimos otra llamada desde Columbia, había llegado ahí una chica que decía ser Liz… mis padres volaron hasta allá y acudieron al hospital inmediatamente, no necesitaron pruebas de ADN para confirmar que era Liz, ella sabía cosas que solo mi hermana podía conocer…

―Entonces la encontraron… pero ¿Por qué Esme se ve… así? ― pregunté, sin entender la apariencia de Esme, ella se veía devastada.

―Porque a pesar de que encontramos a Liz, fue demasiado tarde…― explicó Alice, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

―Mi Liz tenía cáncer, y falleció dos días después de que la encontramos― dijo Esme, sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola! Ahora si tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, que ya casi está listo el capítulo 6, así que pronto lo tendrán disponible.

¿Alguna esperaba esto? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá?

Algunas ya quieren ver a Ed, y no se preocupen que si aparecerá, pero todo a su tiempo ;) ¡Muchas gracias a todas las que han comentado esta historia! ¡Casi llegamos a 100!

Besos!


	7. Capítulo 6

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 6* A family

Esme se mostró imperturbable al hablar del tema, pero noté que sus manos comenzaban a temblar con la bandeja que sostenía. Lo más rápido que pude, me levante y tomé la bandeja de sus manos, dejándola en la mesita de centro; Esme me agradeció con una sonrisa forzada y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Con una mirada, me animó para volver a tomar asiento, entre ella y una llorosa Alice.

―Elizabeth desapareció cuando tenía quince años…― comenzó Esme, pero Alice la interrumpió.

― ¡Y fue culpa mía! ¡Yo la dejé sola! ―dijo entre sollozos.

―No fue tu culpa, Alice, ella misma te lo dijo, no fue culpa de nadie― la consoló Esme.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, y aunque ella no derramaba lágrimas por Elizabeth tal como lo hacía Alice, se notaba en sus ojos todo el dolor que sentía.

― ¡Pero no debí dejarla sola! Si no me hubiera convencido de dejarla por su cuenta en esa plaza…

―No fue culpa tuya Alice, no podías haber hecho nada― la calmó Esme y continuó dirigiéndose a mí ―cuando desapareció, nos pidieron dinero a cambio de entregárnosla, para entonces Carlisle estaba ascendiendo, y la constructora ni siquiera existía, pero no dudamos ni un segundo en entregar lo que pedían aunque la policía nos recomendó no hacerlo.

Pero nunca nos entregaron a Liz, la policía continuó con la búsqueda, aunque nunca lograron encontrarla. Teníamos la esperanza de que ella volvería, y no fue sino hasta que nos llamaron del hospital para avisarnos que había una chica sin memoria que podía ser Liz…

―Aunque no era yo― me encogí en mi lugar, pensando en todo el sufrimiento de esta familia.

―Días después recibimos otra llamada, ―continuó Esme ― era de un pequeño hospital en un pueblo de Columbia, una chica que decía ser Elizabeth Cullen estaba ahí, volamos de inmediato, no podíamos creer que después de siete años al fin teníamos algunas pistas de ella, estabas tú y esa chica… la policía la interrogó y corroboraron que su historia encajaba con el modo en que desapareció Liz… todo nos parecía tan irreal.

Y cuando la vimos… no estaba preparada para ver a una de mis hijas a punto de morir. No fuimos informados del estado de salud de Liz, la policía simplemente nos dejó entrar a verla después de que corroboraron la historia y la interrogaron sobre los últimos años. Ella dijo que su secuestradores eran una pareja, cuya hija había fallecido a la misma edad en la que la secuestraron y un día simplemente la apartaron de nuestro lado y usaron el dinero que nos habían pedido para hacer una nueva vida al otro lado del país, nunca sospecharon de ellos porque usaban la documentación de su hija fallecida, nunca la llevaron al hospital cuando comenzó a sentirse mal, ella escapó cuando su dolor era insoportable…

―Lamentablemente era demasiado tarde, tenía un cáncer de pulmón muy agresivo y que al no haber sido tratado, solo nos dio dos días con ella― finalizó Alice.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, ahora entendía porque Esme dejó de visitarme, y las expresiones de tristeza en los rostros de Alice y Carlisle los días posteriores.

―No quería dejarte sola en el hospital, pero no podía ir… cuando te veo aun pienso que eres Liz… que esas pruebas de ADN fueron positivas con nosotros y estas en casa de nuevo― dijo Esme, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, con tanto cariño y anhelo que sentí algunas lágrimas derramarse por mis mejillas ― soy consciente de que eso no es así, pero…

―Sé que no soy Liz, créame, ojalá lo fuera para evitarles este sufrimiento… pero tiene una familia que la ama, tiene que ser fuerte por ellos― hablé, tomando sus manos entre las mías.

En ese momento, Esme Cullen se rompió. Alice no soportó ver a su madre de esa manera y silenciosamente se retiró, aun con lágrimas bañando su rostro.

―Cuando nos dijeron que las pruebas de ADN que nos practicamos contigo eran negativas, era algo que ya esperábamos, pero no esperábamos que ninguna de las tres familias fuera compatible contigo… hablamos mucho esa noche, en medio de nuestro dolor, sabíamos que no podíamos dejarte a la deriva, queríamos hacer algo por ti, ya te considerábamos importante para nosotros… y luego desapareciste, en el hospital no tenían más información tuya que el día que saliste del hospital, Maggie tampoco sabía dónde te encontrabas, solamente recordaba el nombre de pila de la trabajadora social que fue a recogerte… pensé que había perdido otra vez a una hija…

―No debe preocuparse, estoy bien, me trajeron a un centro para mujeres embarazadas y que han tenido problemas, estoy aprendiendo un oficio y me darán documentos provisionales pronto… incluso pude recordar mi nombre de pila, no es mucho, pero al menos se mi nombre ahora.

―Bella― dijo ella, acomodando un mechón de mi cabello ―cariño, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero no estás sola, nosotros queremos apoyarte… lo hablamos los tres y aunque no podemos adoptarte por ser mayor de edad, si podemos reconocerte como una Cullen, serías nuestra hija a los ojos de los demás, te ayudaremos para que salgas adelante, tu bebé tendrá una familia que va a amarlo incondicionalmente, al igual que a ti.

―Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, pero no sé si eso sea lo correcto, no quiero tomar el lugar de su hija, y yo… tengo un bebé por quien preocuparme y no puedo…

―Por tu bebé deberías pensarlo, no te pido que sustituyas a Liz, sé que eso no es posible, pero quiero que seas mi hija, por siete años estuve buscando a una hija que me fue arrebatada, y tu llegaste a nuestras vidas por algún motivo, e incluso si Liz estuviera viva te hubiera pedido que te convirtieras en una Cullen, porque cuando te vi en el hospital… sentí que algo me unía a ti, sabía que ocurriera lo que ocurriera tu ibas a ser parte importante de nuestras vidas.

―No sé si sea lo correcto, puedo recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento y no sé si lo que recuerde sea bueno, me han estado preparando psicológicamente para todo, y me han dicho que podría gustarme o no mi pasado y no quiero que…

―Te ayudaremos Bella, el pasado no define quien serás ahora, sé que es desafortunado el que no recuerdes quien eres, pero el destino nos pone pruebas a diario y no creo que estarías pasando por esto de no poder superarlo, siempre ocurren las cosas por algún motivo― me interrumpió ella.

―Pero además de mi pasado… debe haber alguien ahí afuera, que me conozca y tal vez esté buscándome…

―Estoy consciente de que tienes a una familia en algún lugar esperando por ti, y no quiero presionarte para que hagas algo que no quieres, pero me sentiría muy afortunada si nos consideraras tu familia durante el tiempo que así lo desees― dijo Esme― no necesitas darme una respuesta ahora, piénsalo y me dirás después.

Yo asentí, una familia es lo que más quería, pero ¿Qué iba a ocurrir cuando recuperara la memoria? No quería que Esme sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía.

―Por ahora, podemos tomar un poco de té y me puedes contar un poco de lo que has estado haciendo― dijo ella.

Vertió en un par de tazas un poco de té, ahora tibio, y con un poco de duda comencé a contarle cómo había estado viviendo el último tiempo, le hablé de Amelia, Abigail y Olivia, además de las clases que estaba recibiendo y cuanto me gustaba pasar mi tiempo en la biblioteca y ayudando en la cocina.

No nos dimos cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que Alice nos llamó a cenar, ella se disculpó por haberse retirado en las condiciones que lo hizo, pero le dije que entendía sus motivos. Las tres cenamos algo ligero mientras me comentaban que solo estaban de paso en la ciudad, habían tenido que viajar por negocios y tendrían que volver a Toronto en dos días. Carlisle no las acompañaba porque tenía pendientes en su oficina.

Después de comer, las dos insistieron en llevarme hasta el centro, por lo cual les entregué el papel con la dirección que me había dado Abigail y fuimos en su auto hasta el lugar, estaba un poco lejos de su apartamento pero insistieron en que no había problema.

―Y aquí es― dije, cuando reconocí la entrada principal del centro.

Las tres bajamos del auto, y ellas insistieron en acompañarme adentro. En el lugar, encontramos a Olivia, con quien Alice insistió en tener una pequeña charla a solas, mientras yo le mostraba el jardín a Esme.

―Tienes que prometerme que vas a comer y dormir― le dije, cuando paseábamos por el jardín.

Alice me había comentado que Esme casi no comía o dormía desde lo que ocurrió con Liz, y se apagó aún más cuando no lograban encontrarme.

―Trataré, si tú me prometes que vas a pensar en lo que platicamos― negoció.

Un poco renuente, asentí. Ella sonrió. La primera sonrisa verdadera que me había dado en todo el día.

―Pero sea cual sea mi decisión, quiero que sepa que la estimo mucho, a los tres. Son importantes para mí y quisiera mantener el contacto.

Esme asintió emocionada.

―De eso no tengas la menor duda, vas a hartarte de nosotros de lo mucho que nos verás― dijo ella.

Me reí y la abracé. Esme era una mujer tan maternal que solo inspiraba confianza y ganas de quedarte a su lado por siempre. Ella transmitía tanta paz como solo una madre puede hacerlo con sus hijos. Poco después Alice llegó y ambas se fueron a casa, y yo fui a mi habitación a descasar.

*/*/*/*/*

Los dos días siguientes, Alice y Esme vinieron a visitarme y me trajeron nuevas prendas de ropa, aunque les dije que no era necesario, ellas insistieron en que necesitaba ropa ahora que mi vientre estaba creciendo.

Por su parte, Amelia y Abigail me hicieron todo un interrogatorio sobre los Cullen, y me alentaron a pensar en las oportunidades que ellos me ofrecen, no solo las monetarias, sino el apoyo emocional que ellos quieren brindarme a mí y a mi bebé.

Realmente lo consideré. Esme era una mujer encantadora que no merecía lo que le había tocado vivir, estaba consciente de que no iba a reemplazar a su hija nunca y no era lo que pretendía.

Y como ya me habían explicado, era tan posible que recuperara la memoria al día siguiente, en un mes o un año como nunca lograr recordar nada. Los Cullen y yo estábamos rotos, nos faltaba algo a todos.

Y quizás podríamos sanar juntos. Como una familia.

*/*/*/*/*

Conforme los días avanzaban, los Cullen volvieron a ser parte importante de mi vida, y mi decisión se reafirmaba cada día que compartía con ellos. Por sus trabajos no podía estar en la ciudad diariamente, pero siempre venían cada tercer día a visitarme y cuando eso ocurría mi día se sentía completo.

Ellos eran lo que me faltaba para tener la motivación necesaria de salir adelante.

―Entonces ¿Cómo van tus clases? ― preguntó Alice una tarde.

Habían llegado los tres en esta ocasión, y por sugerencia de Amelia, los había traído al jardín, donde los cuatro estábamos disfrutando de té y galletas preparados por Abigail.

―Muy bien, me han dicho que pronto podré ver las opciones de trabajo que hay disponibles― expliqué con una sonrisa.

―Y... ¿Considerarías ir a Toronto? ― preguntó Esme.

―No sé si sea una opción, me han dicho que la mayoría de las opciones se encuentran en zonas semiurbanas, no sé si habrá una opción para mí en Toronto― expliqué.

Había pensado en Toronto como una opción porque era donde ellos vivían, pero cuando pregunté con la encargada de darnos las opciones de empleo, me dijeron que muy raramente había opciones para nosotras ahí.

―Pero ¿Querrías vivir ahí? ― preguntó Carlisle.

―Cuando lo describieron, suena como un lugar interesante, y viviría ahí solo para que ustedes no tuvieran que viajar tanto para verme, así yo podría visitarlos también ― respondí.

Los tres compartieron una mirada, había aprendido que eso solo significaba que planeaban algo.

―No tendrías que visitarnos si decidieras vivir en Toronto― dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

La observé con el ceño fruncido, realmente no entendía su comentario. ¿Cómo iba a verlos si no los visitaba? Una vez saliera del centro, sería mi turno de visitarlos, tal como ellos lo hacían ahora.

―Cariño ¿Has pensado ya en lo que te propuse? ― inquirió Esme.

Por su mirada, asumí que se refería a la propuesta de llevar su apellido y ser parte de su familia.

―Ya lo pensé…― respondí.

― ¿Y? ¿Qué decidiste? ― insistió ella.

―Bueno, tal como lo mencionó en esa ocasión, por algún motivo nuestros caminos se cruzaron, ustedes perdieron a una hija y a una hermana, y bueno… yo perdí una familia… y la memoria ―bromé― y creo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente… y si ustedes aún están dispuestos… creo que Bella Cullen suena bien…

No pasaron más de dos segundos después de que terminé de hablar, cuando sentí los brazos de Esme a mí alrededor.

―Nunca nos arrepentiríamos de recibirte en nuestra familia― dijo ella.

―Entonces no se diga más, vendrás con nosotros a Toronto― dijo Alice emocionada.

―Pero aún tengo que conseguir un trabajo ahí y un lugar donde vivir…― hablé.

―De eso queremos hablarte― dijo Carlisle ―mi asistente va a retirarse en unas semanas, va a quedar disponible ese puesto, y creo que te adaptarías muy bien trabajando con nosotros.

―Pero yo… no sé lo que conlleva ese puesto y no quisiera quitarle el puesto a alguien mejor calificado que yo y…

―No estarías quitándole el puesto a nadie, mi asistente es una encantadora mujer mayor que ya quiere su jubilación, así que la vacante está disponible y espero que la ocupes tu― explicó él.

―No sé qué decir…― contesté.

―Solo tienes que decir que si― dijo Alice, visiblemente emocionada.

Los tres estaban sonriendo, estas personas maravillosas a quien acababa de aceptar como mi familia, estaban literalmente abriéndome un mundo de oportunidades al darme un empleo y dejando que perteneciera a su familia e iba a trabajar duro en agradecerles todo lo que estaban haciendo por mí.

―Si― respondí.

Sentí mis ojos aguarse, la emoción de saber que estaba dando un paso más a ser una persona normal, con un trabajo y una familia que me apoyaba era una sensación indescriptible.

Esme se levantó de su lugar y me animó a hacer lo mismo.

―No tienes por qué llorar― dijo ella, limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro.

―Es que estoy feliz― expliqué― cuando desperté en el hospital hace unos meses, nunca me imaginé que iba a estar viviendo esto…

―Pues créelo, ― dijo Alice, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a nosotras ―tienes una familia ahora.

Ella me rodeó con sus brazos y le correspondí. Poco después sentí los brazos de Esme a nuestro alrededor y los de Carlisle se unieron a los de ella enseguida. Los cuatro… cinco con mi alienígena, éramos una familia ahora.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola! He venido con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y aunque el pasado de Bella es una incógnita aun, su presente comienza a tomar forma. ¿Qué cosas le deparará el futuro?

Por otra parte ¡Miles de gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior! Me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios. Y respondiendo a **LicetSalvatore**, Bella recordó su nombre, o la manera en como la llamó una persona, de quien aún desconocemos la identidad.

¡Muchas gracias otra vez! ¡Besos!


	8. Capítulo 7

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 7* Wellcome.

A partir de ese día los Cullen se volvieron mi familia, además, informamos en el centro que al terminar mi estadía aquí, iba a ir a Toronto y trabajaría en Bancos Cullen con Carlisle, por lo cual no necesitaría que me colocaran en algún otro empleo.

Amelia, Abigail y Olivia estaban felices por mí, aunque un poco tristes porque tendría que dejar esta ciudad y a ellas. Aunque Oshawa no estaba tan lejos de Toronto y podríamos visitarnos con regularidad.

― ¡Bella! ― escuché el grito de Amelia.

Inmediatamente me preocupé, todos estábamos pendientes de ella últimamente porque ya estaba cerca de su fecha de parto y podría tener a su hija en cualquier momento. De modo que me levanté de mi lugar en el jardín y fui a buscarla.

― ¿Dónde estás? ― La llamé, buscándola con la mirada.

― ¡Aquí! ―respondió, llegando a mi lado.

―Me asustaste, creí que iba a nacer tu bebé― la reprendí.

― ¡Lo siento! ― se disculpó.

Le señalé la banca en la que había estado sentada para que tomáramos asiento y pudiera contarme el motivo de sus gritos y felicidad.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― pregunté.

―Me han llamado de la oficina principal, ¡Me van a dar una casa, Bella! ― dijo emocionada.

― ¡Eso es excelente! ― la felicité.

Ella trató de abrazarme, pero entre nosotras había un par de aliens que impidieron que la acción se realizara con éxito.

―Pero ¿Cómo? ― pregunté.

―No quería decirte hasta que fuera un hecho, pero Olivia me sugirió aplicar para el programa de viviendas que ofrece el gobierno, y era un poco difícil que me dieran una, ¡Pero hoy me hablaron para decirme que mi solicitud fue aprobada!

― ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! Así tendrás un lugar bonito para ti y tu bebé― comenté, colocando una mano sobre su muy abultado vientre.

― ¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy tan feliz, Bella! Quisiera que pudieran venir con nosotras, pero tienes a una familia preciosa y no me vas a echar de menos ― dijo ella, un poco triste.

― ¡No digas eso! Vamos a vivir en lugares diferentes, pero podemos visitarnos, nuestros hijos van a ser amigos y aun seguiremos siendo amigas.

― ¿Incluso si la casa que me dieron se encuentra en Calgary?

― ¿En Calgary? Tienes que darme una mejor idea de dónde queda eso― cuestioné.

Aun no era experta en la división geográfica de Canadá, todo lo que sabía eran los nombres de las ciudades cercanas y que esto era la provincia de Ontario.

―Calgary… está en Alberta, casi del otro lado del país― me explicó.

―Bueno… eso es algo lejos de aquí, pero… hay teléfonos, Skype y eso… podemos hacerlo, ahorrar y visitarnos en vacaciones― propuse.

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó dudosa.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡No vas a librarte de mí tan fácil!

Ella sonrió y me dio un apretón de manos.

― ¿Tu pediste una casa en ese lugar? ― pregunté curiosa.

―Algo así, Alberta es la provincia donde nací, me sugirieron que solicitara en ese programa, ahí tenía una vida antes de casarme, incluso podría usar lo de las flores para terminar mi carrera y al fin ser una maestra.

―Deberías hacerlo ― la animé ― así tu hija y tu tendrían una mejor vida.

―Sí, y lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Ella sonrió y seguimos conversando, ella comentó que tenía algunos ahorros en el banco que le servirían para comenzar su nueva vida, estaba emocionada por conocer a su hija y ver su nueva casa. Y aunque iba a extrañarla mucho, cosas buenas estaban por venir para ambas.

*/*/*/*/*

Una semana antes de que terminaran los tres meses que iba a permanecer en el centro, Amelia entró en labor de parto. Su pequeña Lucy nació sana y lanzando gritos que eran escuchados en todo el lugar.

Ella quería mudarse a su casa tan pronto como le dieran el alta médica a ella y a su hija, pero Olivia insistió en que era mejor que permaneciera unos días más en el centro, donde podríamos ayudarla a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Aceptó con un poco de reticencia, pues estaba convencida de que ella podría hacerlo por sí misma.

Incluso si dos días después de regresar al centro, estaba tan agradecida con Olivia por no dejarla marcharse, pues Lucy resultó ser una bebé un tanto exigente, lo cual la mantenía despierta la mayor parte de la noche y apenas tenía unas horas para dormir durante el día.

Debo confesar que eso me causo un poco de miedo, al imaginarme a mí en esa situación. En este momento ayudaba un poco a Amelia, pero sabía que en cuanto Lucy comenzaba a llorar, su madre era quien la calmaba y lidiaba con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Y eso realmente comenzaba a aterrorizarme.

*/*/*/*/*

Para cuando Mayo terminó, Amelia, Lucy y yo nos despedimos del centro oficialmente. Ellas irían a Calgary y los Cullen habían llegado por mí esa mañana. Ellos habían sido comprensivos y me habían ayudado a quedarme en el centro hasta el día de hoy, pues sabían que Amelia se iría a otra ciudad y no la vería por un tiempo, así que me ayudaron a permanecer con mi amiga un poco más.

Pero todo tiene un fin y ambas teníamos que comenzar nuestras vidas de nuevo.

― ¿Prometes que me vas a escribir y llamar? ― pidió Amelia.

―Lo prometo, estoy segura de que en la casa de los Cullen debe haber un ordenador, les pediré permiso para llamarte por Skype al menos una vez a la semana ¿Ok?

Ella asintió con los ojos llorosos. Ambas teníamos sentimientos encontrados; por un lado estábamos felices porque nuestras vidas estaban encontrando un camino que prometía ser lo mejor para cada una, pero nos habíamos encariñado la una con la otra en este tiempo, y era difícil vernos partir a ciudades diferentes.

―Ok, ya me voy, no quiero seguir llorando y despertar a Lucy― bromeó.

―De acuerdo, ¿Estas segura que puedes irte sola? Carlisle me dijo que podemos llevarte a la estación, también dijo que podría conseguirte un vuelo…

―Tranquila, aún es temprano. Iré primero a Winnipeg y pasaré ahí la noche, después saldré a Calgary, quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta, y ya le prometí a Olivia que ella y Abigail me llevarían hasta la estación, anda, no hagas esperar a los Cullen.

Asentí con los ojos llorosos y le di un último abrazo a Amelia y un beso a Lucy, quien aún dormía en el portabebés que los Cullen le regalaron.

Tal como ella sugirió, fui a mi habitación por última vez en busca de mis pertenencias y fui en busca de los Cullen, quienes se habían quedado en el jardín con Olivia y Abigail mientras Amelia y yo nos despedíamos.

― ¿Estas lista?

Preguntó Esme, al verme aparecer con la maleta que Alice había traído para mí y que contenía mis escasas pertenencias.

―Lo estoy― contesté sonriendo.

Ella era la más entusiasmada con el hecho de que me fuera a vivir con ellos, pues la semana pasada, Alice había abandonado oficialmente la casa de sus padres para vivir con Jasper, su novio, a quien aún no conocía.

―Te vamos a extrañar, Bella.

Dijo Abigail, dándome un abrazo de despedida, acción que imitó Olivia.

―Cuando estés lista, Bella― dijo Carlisle, tomando mi maleta.

Asentí y le dije adiós a las personas que me habían ayudado estos meses, Olivia y Abigail también eran importantes para mí, ellas habían estado ahí para mi estos meses, ayudándome y motivándome a superarme. Les prometí que en cuanto pudiera volvería a visitarlas y finalmente salí con los Cullen del centro.

Ellos habían venido en su auto, por lo que Carlisle guardó mi maleta y los cuatro emprendimos el viaje a Toronto.

― ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Ahora si conocerás a Jasper! No había podido venir por su trabajo, pero vendrá a casa de mis padres para recibirte― comentó Alice entusiasmada.

―Espero que no te moleste, Bella, pero llegarán algunas personas esta tarde para concerte, la mayoría son familia― informó Esme.

―Está bien, no tengo problema ― sonreí.

Aunque realmente estaba nerviosa por conocer a esas personas. Alice me había contado que su novio era un abogado y que según sus palabras me llevaría bien con él cuando lo conociera. Pero sabía cómo podía verse esto a los ojos de los demás.

Cualquiera tendría dudas de mis intenciones al aceptar pertenecer a la familia Cullen, y no quería causar conflictos con sus amigos y familiares; era inevitable conocerlos, pero pensé que tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

―No te preocupes, todos son buenas personas, y no serán muchos, no somos una familia tan numerosa, solamente estará una sobrina con su esposo, y algunos amigos― comentó Carlisle.

―Ok― acepté, un poco menos nerviosa al saber que no eran tantas personas.

―Además, Carmen va a adorarte, ambas queremos nietos desde hace algunos años, pero ni a ella ni a mi nos han concedido el deseo, hasta ahora.

Comentó Esme guiñándome un ojo a través del retrovisor, causando que Alice rodara los ojos.

―Aun no creo estar lista para hijos mamá, primero quiero convivir con Jass y casarnos, después… ya veremos― explicó Alice ― además, no creo que Tanya o Kate piensen mucho en hijos ahora.

― ¡Pero pronto tendremos un bebé! ― comentó Esme feliz.

― ¿Ya sabes lo que será, Bella? ―preguntó Carlisle, visiblemente emocionado.

―Aun no― contesté, acariciando mi vientre.

Cada día estaba más grande, y apenas comenzaba mi séptimo mes, no sabía cómo de grande iba a estar dentro de dos meses.

―Quisiera llevarte con la obstetra que nos atiende a Alice y a mí, si no te molesta― dijo Esme.

―Eso sería muy bueno, gracias, aún estaba pensando en qué hacer respecto a ello― agradecí.

―Le pediré una cita a Charlotte para la semana entrante, veré que día puede verte.

Comentó Alice e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar algo en su teléfono e hizo una llamada, informándonos poco después que la cita estaba hecha y que la doctora nos recibiría el miércoles de la semana entrante.

Entonces fue como si Esme y Alice entraran a su burbuja personal y comenzaron a planear un sinfín de cosas, algunas eran relacionadas conmigo y mi alien, pero cambiaban tan rápido de tema que no podía seguirles el ritmo. Puse los ojos en blanco, sorprendida con la forma en que ambas se comunicaban.

Por el espejo retrovisor encontré la mirada de Carlisle, quien con una sonrisa y una expresión de rendición que claramente me decía _"bienvenida a mi mundo" _yo sonreí en respuesta.

*/*/*/*/*

El resto del viaje fue similar, en ocasiones Alice y Esme nos incluían a Carlisle y a mí en sus conversaciones, pero la mayoría del tiempo ninguno de los dos sabíamos de lo que hablaban ellas, así que solamente continuaban su charla.

Ellos me indicaron cuando entramos a Toronto, señalándome algunos lugares interesantes que querían que conociera, y después de algunos minutos más llegamos a un vecindario un tanto elegante, y Carlisle abrió una verja de hierro negro que daba paso a una gran casa. La más elegante y bonita que había visto hasta este momento.

La gran casa blanca estaba rodeada de árboles, justo enfrente había un pequeño jardín con un gran árbol que daba la bienvenida, inmediatamente me imaginé pasando alguna tarde de fin de semana sentada al pie de ese árbol con un buen libro como compañía.

Carlisle se detuvo justo frente a las escaleras que daban a la entrada principal.

―Deberían darle un pequeño tour a Bella, yo guardaré el auto y llevaré la maleta― sugirió Carlisle.

―De acuerdo― aceptó Esme, abriendo su puerta para bajar del auto.

― ¡Vamos, Bella! ― me animó Alice, bajando también del auto.

―Ok― acepté sonriendo, contagiada de su entusiasmo.

Bajé del auto y cuando cerré la puerta, Carlisle continuó hacia lo que parecía un desnivel de la casa, que yo imagino sería el garaje. Esme pronto entrelazó su brazo con el mío y con Alice al frente, subimos los tres escalones hacia la puerta.

Alice abrió ceremoniosamente la puerta y nos animó a entrar.

Cuando entré, sentí que había sido transportada a otra época, el estilo del recibidor era atemporal, predominaban los tonos tierra y el blanco en general, lucía como las descripciones que hacían en los libros de época que había leído hace poco. A la izquierda una escalera con un intrincado barandal negro invitaba a subir a descubrir el segundo piso y al frente había una habitación con un piano.

―Bienvenida a casa― dijo Esme, sonriendo.

Yo sonreí también, abrumada con la elegancia del lugar.

―Vamos, te mostraremos la planta baja primero― animó Alice.

Ella caminó hacia el piano, mostrándonos una amplia habitación decorada con algunas pinturas abstractas, había en un rincón una mesita y un par de sillones para una persona, claramente dispuestos para disfrutar las melodías del piano. En el techo había un espacio abierto en forma circular que daba al segundo piso.

― ¿Quién toca? ― pregunté señalando el piano, curiosa.

―Carlisle― contestó Esme sonriendo.

―Bueno, prácticamente esta habitación te llevará a donde quieras― indicó Alice―a la derecha la primera puerta es la biblioteca, la siguiente puerta es un estudio donde trabajamos mamá y yo de vez en cuando, la sala ― señaló al frente de nosotras― y a la izquierda está un baño y el estudio de papá.

Esme me animó a caminar hacia la sala, donde había tres mullidos sillones de tres plazas rodeando una mesita de café con una chimenea al frente. Los ventanales de al frente daban a un patio trasero desde el que podía ver un pequeño edificio de dos pisos, con, en su mayoría, de cristales en la parte baja

―Eso que ves allá, es la piscina y arriba hay un pequeño cuarto de entretenimiento― aclaró Esme, al notar que observaba el edificio.

Asentí y continuamos hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba un comedor para ocho personas, y a través del cual llegabas a la cocina.

―Bien, esta es la planta baja, arriba solamente están las habitaciones ― mencionó Alice― y bueno, este es un pequeño atajo para subir a las habitaciones.

Ella abrió una puerta y entramos a un pequeño pacillo, con otra puerta y unas escaleras a la planta alta.

―Usualmente ocupamos estas cuando hay invitados, o para bajar a desayunar― comento Esme.

― ¡Oh! Y en esa puerta hay algunos suministros, algo de comida enlatada y cosas de limpieza en general― informó Alice.

Las tres subimos por las escaleras y nos encontramos con un pasillo.

―Hay cinco habitaciones, y aunque suene un poco pomposo, son por colores, la blanca es la de mis padres― explicó Alice.

― ¿Por qué por colores? ― pregunté.

―Mamá quería todas las puertas blancas, pero al inicio era un poco confuso, a veces entraba en una habitación que no era la mía, o Lizz lo hacía… cuando éramos solo nosotros no había problema, pero Rosalie solía quedarse aquí durante una temporada y siempre se molestaba cuando me equivocaba de puerta― explicó Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Rosalie es la sobrina de Carlisle, ella perdió a sus padres cuando tenía doce y vino a vivir con nosotros hasta que se marchó a la universidad, ahora está casada y se queda con su esposo en un piso que tienen en el centro― explicó Esme.

Asentí, comprendiendo la situación. Entonces Esme me animo a avanzar hacia el extremo contrario de la casa, justo cuando vimos a Carlisle subir las escaleras con mi maleta.

―Me llamó Rosalie, ella y Emmett estarán aquí en veinte minutos― informó Carlisle cuando nos vio.

―De acuerdo, el tiempo justo para que te mostremos tu habitación― dijo Alice emocionada.

―Cualquier cosa que no te guste, podemos cambiarla― aclaró Esme.

Tomó mi mano y nos dirigió hacia una puerta con un diseño de espirales ornamentales en color cobre.

―Esta habitación tiene vistas a la calle y al patio trasero, así que tiene mucha luz durante el día― comentó Esme.

Alice abrió la puerta y entramos los cuatro, Carlisle inmediatamente dejó mi maleta a un lado de un sillón de dos plazas en color crema.

―Creímos que te gustaría algo neutro, si prefieres puedes elegir cualquier otra habitación― aclaró enseguida Esme.

―Esta habitación es perfecta, muchas gracias― respondí, abrazando a Esme.

Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en mis ojos, estaba abrumada por la atención y generosidad de esta familia, quienes me aceptaban a pesar de no saber realmente quien soy.

― ¡No llores, cariño! ¿Qué te ocurre? ― preguntó Esme, preocupada.

―Es que… ―gimoteé― me siento abrumada, ustedes son tan buenos conmigo que no sé qué hice para merecerlo.

―Tu mereces esto Bella, y queremos ofrecerte lo mejor a ti y a tu bebé, ya eres parte de esta familia― me consoló Carlisle, acariciando mi cabello con ternura.

―Me voy a poner celosa― bromeó Alice.

―Si aún vivieras aquí no tendrías que ponerte celosa― reclamó Esme en tono de broma.

Alice solamente rodó los ojos, aunque pude detectar un brillo de felicidad, al ver que Esme estaba mejorando su estado de ánimo. Ella y Carlisle me hablaban de sus progresos cada que me visitaban en el centro, pero realmente podía ver a la Esme Cullen que me visitó aquel primer día en el hospital, y algo más que no vi ese día, algo bueno.

―Bien, bajaré a meter la comida al horno, mientras Alice puede ayudarte a acomodar tus cosas― indicó Esme.

Alice asintió con una sonrisa, y fue la señal para que Carlisle y Esme salieran de la habitación, dejándome sola con Alice.

―Gracias.

Dijo Alice sorpresivamente. Yo la mire interrogante.

―Por mamá. Nunca la había visto así, no desde que faltó Lizz.

―No tienes que agradecerme Alice, yo realmente no he hecho nada.

―Tu sola presencia ha alegrado nuestras vidas, tú y ese pequeño bebé nos dan motivos para ser mejores― insistió.

―Yo también debo agradecerles, y mucho, por todo lo que están haciendo por mí.

Alice negó.

―Esto son solo cosas materiales, nosotros somos afortunados de haberte encontrado, no sé qué sería de nosotros si no estuvieras aquí.

Ella me abrazó, entonces pensé en Esme y cómo se veía cuando nos encontramos en el supermercado, realmente no quería pensar que ella se hubiera dejado caer si yo no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas.

―Quiero pedirte un favor― dijo ella, separándose un poco de mí y tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ― pregunté.

―Yo veré a mamá en el trabajo, pero tú estarás aquí con ellos a partir de hoy, quisiera que los cuides por mí.

―Eso no tienes que pedirlo Alice, les he tomado mucho cariño a tus padres y no dejaría que algo les ocurriera.

―Lo sé, pero quisiera que intentes verlos como a tus padres, sé que eso es difícil porque sabes que en algún lado tienes a los tuyos, pero ellos han sufrido mucho, por mucho tiempo fui lo que los mantuvo juntos, ellos se aman, no me mal intérpretes, pero Lizz… ella era más cercana a papá y aunque mamá es quien más expresa sus sentimientos, sé que papá también sigue triste.

―Alice, sé que no soy Lizz y nunca lo seré, pero te prometo que voy a cuidar de ellos, es fácil verlos como a unos padres, porque ambos son buenas personas y todo lo que quiero es que ellos y tu sean felices, se lo merecen.

Alice sonrió, ella iba a comentar otra cosa, pero tocaron el timbre y nos distrajo.

―Seguramente es Rosalie― comentó.

―Debemos bajar, supongo.

―Sí, pero Bella, aunque ella es mi prima y papá la quiere porque es hija de su única hermana y ella falleció con el resto de su familia, no dejes que te menosprecie, la conozco, te ayudaré con ella, pero no siempre podré estar presente.

Asentí un poco confusa con su advertencia.

―Vamos― animó, tomándome del brazo para bajar por las escaleras principales.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, en el barandal que bordeaba el espacio abierto que se encontraba justo sobre la habitación del piano, pude ver a cuatro personas caminando hacia la sala, no pude ver más que una larga cabellera rubia y a un hombre de espalda ancha y cabello negro, seguidos de Carlisle y Esme.

Conforme bajamos las escaleras pude escuchar que la mujer preguntaba por mí.

―Entonces ¿Dónde está la chica?

Su tono me decía que no estaba tan feliz por mi presencia.

―Su nombre es Bella― contestó Esme, ignorando el tono de la mujer, quien supuse era Rosalie.

Entonces Alice y yo cruzamos la habitación del piano y nos encontramos de cara a cara con las visitas, quienes habían tomado asiento ya en uno de los sofás.

―Aquí estamos― contestó Alice.

―Ven Bella, quiero presentarte mi sobrina y a su esposo― me llamó Carlisle, tendiéndome una mano.

Alice me animó a tomar la mano que me ofrecía su padre y caminé a donde se encontraba, justo al lado de una mujer rubia que lucía un poco mayor que Alice y junto a ella se encontraba el hombre, que me daba una mirada penetrante y expresión de fastidio.

―Rosalie McCarthy, él es mi esposo, Emmett McCarthy.

―Es un gusto, mi nombre es Bella― saludé, tendiéndole la mano primero a Rosalie.

Ella la observó por un segundo antes de estrecharla como si al tocarme fuera a contagiarle algo. Su esposo hizo lo mismo.

― ¿Bella qué? ― preguntó Rosalie.

―Bella usará el apellido Cullen― aclaró Esme.

El semblante de Rosalie se descompuso por un segundo, mientras Carlisle y Esme compartían una mirada feliz y no notaban su expresión, que rápidamente cambió.

―Bienvenida entonces, Bella― repuso con un tono de fastidio Rosalie.

Entonces entendí un poco más la advertencia de Alice, porque algo dentro de mí me decía que Rosalie no era alguien en quien querría confiar y que solo significaba problemas.

―Gracias― respondí simplemente.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, les debo una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, tuve un pequeño accidente que me impidió ocupar la computadora, pero he vuelto y las actualizaciones se mantendrán en una o dos por semana.

¿Qué piensan de abrir un grupo o algo para mantenerlas informadas, compartir contenido con ustedes o algunos adelantos de la historia? ¡Déjenme saber sus opiniones!

¡Gracias a todas las que comentaron el capítulo anterior y espero leerlas en este!

¡Besos!


	9. Capítulo 8

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 8* Begin Again

―Tomemos asiento― animó Esme.

Rosalie y su esposo volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares, mientras que Esme me animo a sentarme entre Carlisle y ella, cosa que no agradó nada a la rubia.

― ¿Y tu novio, prima? ― preguntó Rosalie.

―Jasper llegará en unos minutos, está trabajando, algo que no te es muy familiar ¿No es así, querida prima?― respondió Alice.

Rosalie no contestó, evidentemente molesta por el comentario de Alice. Pero Carlisle intervino, aliviando un poco la tensión entre ambas mujeres.

― ¿A que debemos su presencia en la ciudad, Rose? ― preguntó Carlisle.

―A Emmett lo mandaron aquí para un trabajo, y todo indica que vamos a quedarnos una temporada, espero que podamos vernos más seguido, tito― dijo Rosalie con voz melosa.

Su marido ni siquiera respondió o intervino, estaba muy interesado en lo que sea que le mostraba la pantalla de su teléfono, y al resto parecía no importarle su falta de atención.

― ¡Me parece muy bien! Espero que te lleves bien con Bella, tendrán algún tiempo para conocerse― dijo Carlisle en respuesta.

― ¿Cómo van con la búsqueda de un bebé, Rose? Ojalá pronto nos den la feliz noticia, ¿Se imaginan? ¡Abría dos pequeños corriendo por la casa! ― comentó Esme, emocionada ante la perspectiva que planteaba.

Yo dudaba mucho que Rosalie dejara a cualquier hijo o hija suyo jugar con mi alien, su mirada de desprecio me dijo lo que ella pensaba sobre la visión que planteaba Esme. Y no era nada agradable.

Pero Rose no pudo dar su respuesta, dado que el timbre sonó nuevamente y Esme inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar para abrir la puerta. No demoró mucho cuando escuchamos varias voces desde la entrada y los visitantes avanzando hacia nosotros.

Pronto apareció Esme con seis personas más. Por lo que todos nos levantamos nuevamente para dar la bienvenida, y en mi caso conocer a los presentes. Cuando Alice los vio, inmediatamente avanzó sonriente hacia un hombre rubio que le sonreía y la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. El beso que compartieron me indicó que él era Jasper, su novio.

―Bella, ven― me animó ella, una vez se separó del hombre ―él es Jasper, mi novio― nos presentó.

Me acerqué a ellos y acepté la mano que él me extendía con una sonrisa.

―Es un gusto conocerte finalmente, Alice no deja de hablar sobre ti o tu bebé― comentó risueño.

―Gracias, e igualmente, Alice también me ha hablado mucho de ti― respondí.

―Bella― llamó mi atención Esme― ella es Carmen, una amiga de la familia.

―Hola Bella, una fascinante historia la tuya, bienvenida a la familia cariño.

Saludo una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años, con el cabello rubio que ocultaba unas cuantas canas.

―Ellos son mi familia, Eleazar mi esposo― continuó la mujer, señalando al hombre de cabellos negros a su lado, quien me regaló una sonrisa a modo de saludo ― y mi hija Kate, Tanya no pudo venir, está fuera de la ciudad.

La joven mujer a su lado no dudó en acercarse a mí y darme un abrazo. Cosa que me sorprendió, pues aunque no lo admitiera, esperaba más reacciones como la de Rosalie.

―Bueno, ya que estamos todos y las presentaciones se han hecho, deberíamos pasar al comedor― sugirió Esme.

Todos expresaron su acuerdo, y todos caminamos al comedor. Esme y Carmen rápidamente desaparecieron por la cocina mientras todos tomaban asiento, pero yo decidí seguir a ambas mujeres.

― ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? ― pregunté, una vez en la cocina.

― ¡Oh, no cariño! ¡Tú eres el centro de atención esta noche! ― contestó Carmen.

―Realmente me gustaría ayudar, por favor― pedí.

―Bien, pero solo lleva a la mesa el cuenco con la ensalada, nosotros haremos el resto― indicó Esme con una sonrisa.

―Ojalá las chicas fueran como tú, ellas nunca se ofrecen a ayudar a menos que nosotras solicitemos ayuda― expresó Carmen.

Yo me sonrojé, pero sonreí.

―Anda, vamos― me animó Carmen, mientras Esme sacaba un recipiente del horno.

Yo seguí a Carmen de regreso al comedor, donde el resto ya había tomado asiento. Carlisle se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, Alice se había sentado a su izquierda con Jasper a su lado, a la derecha habían dejado una silla vacía y enseguida estaban Rosalie y Emmett. Mientras que en la otra punta de la mesa estaba sentado Eleazar con Kate a un lado de Emmett.

No me di cuenta de cuando agregaron más sillas, pero la amplia mesa ahora albergaba diez sillas, justas para todos los presentes.

―Cariño, yo sé que te dije que no debías ayudarnos, pero el aderezo se quedó en la cocina y Esme tiene las manos llenas con la carne ¿Podrías traerlo? ― preguntó Carmen, mientras acomodaba otro cuenco con ensalada y algunos complementos para esta.

Asentí y volví a la cocina, donde Esme estaba terminando de cortar la carne en una charola. Le señalé el aderezo y ella asintió entendiendo mi vuelta a la cocina.

―Vamos, esto está listo― indicó, tomando la charola.

Ambas regresamos al comedor, donde ahora solamente habían dos sillas vacías, una al lado de Rosalie y la última entre medio de Carmen y Jasper.

―Espero que no te importe sentarte con Carmen, nosotros siempre hemos tomado estos lugares― comentó Rosalie, como si reafirmara su posición en la familia, y la mía de paso.

― ¡Oh! Pero podría moverse uno de ustedes, solo esta ocasión, hoy es especial para Bella, la quiero a mi lado.

Protestó Esme, visiblemente decepcionada de que tuviera que sentarme lejos de ella. Eso sin duda enojó a Rosalie, quien iba a contradecir a Esme, pero Carmen intervino.

―Esme, tú la tendrás todo el tiempo, deja que Bella se siente conmigo y Jasper, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

―No puedo rebatir eso― aceptó Esme suspirando.

Carmen guiño un ojo en mi dirección y con una sonrisa me animó a sentarme a su lado.

Durante la comida ella habló mucho conmigo, preguntándome sobre cómo había sido mi vida desde que desperté en el hospital y el estado de mi bebé. Jasper y Alice también hablaron conmigo sobre mi bebé y sobre las cosas que pensaba hacer ahora.

Carlisle y Esme de vez en cuando intervenían en la conversación, pero siempre Rosalie buscaba cualquier ocasión para volver a llamar su atención, mientras que su esposo se concentraba tan solo en su comida y asentía o negaba cuando Rosalie le pedía alguna contestación.

Por su parte, Kate y Eleazar también fueron amables conmigo, Kate me habló de ella y su hermana, Tanya era la mayor y había estudiado periodismo, lo que usualmente la tenía fuera de la ciudad, y ella estaba por graduarse como abogada. Me enteré que Eleazar era quien llevaba la contabilidad de la empresa de Esme y Alice, así como que Carmen también trabajaba con ellas.

―Siento interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos, ¿Rosalie? ― habló Emmett, con la frase más larga que le había escuchado hasta el momento.

Sin esperar a su esposa, se colocó de pie y con un escueto _"Hasta luego"_ se marchó del comedor. Ninguno de los presentes a excepción mía parecía sorprendido.

―Espero verlos pronto, siento irnos así, pero ya saben que Emmett siempre tiene prisa con el trabajo― le quitó importancia Rosalie.

―No te preocupes querida, trabajo es trabajo― concedió Carlisle.

Se despidió rápidamente de Carlisle y Esme, mientras que al resto simplemente nos dirigió un adiós tan escueto como la despedida de su marido.

―Ellos siempre hacen eso― me susurró Carmen.

La miré confundida.

―Cuando hay reuniones como la de hoy, a Emmett siempre le toma alrededor de veinte minutos después de terminar la comida, anunciar que deben irse― aclaró ella ―cuando es una reunión más grande donde puede hacer conexiones ventajosas, espera al menos una hora.

Después Esme me reclamó para ella, haciéndome cambiar de asiento a su lado, Carmen me siguió ocupando el lugar de Emmett, ambas mujeres iniciaron una conversación sobre bebés y lo mucho que querían que el mío naciera.

Sin duda los hombres no entendían mucho de lo que hablaban las mujeres, por lo cual, Carlisle se movió de asiento al que ocupaba Carmen y Jasper lo imitó, quedando en el lugar que yo ocupé.

Fue así como continuamos por un par de horas más, hasta que se hizo tarde y los invitados tuvieron que marcharse.

*/*/*/*/*

Dado que el día siguiente fue viernes, Carlisle me llevó por primera vez a su oficina, aquel día solamente conocí a su actual asistente, quien comenzó a enseñarme cómo funcionaba todo en la oficina y las cosas que debía hacer.

―Realmente no es mucho trabajo, algunas veces el señor Cullen ni siquiera me necesita aquí y trabajo desde casa― comentó la mujer.

Los programas que usaba para la organización de la agenda de Carlisle eran fáciles de usar y me enseñó algunas otras cosas útiles para el puesto. Ella me cedería su lugar oficialmente en una semana más, en la cual yo estaría trabajando con ella para adecuarme a todo.

El fin de semana, pese a mis protestas de que no lo necesitaba, Esme y yo salimos de compras. Ella insistió en que necesitaba algo de ropa, no negaba que lo que tenía comenzaba a quedarme pequeño, pero no necesitaba toda la ropa que ella insistió en comprar.

Después me llevó a un salón de belleza, donde arreglaron mi cabello y me aplicaron algunas mascarillas en el rostro. El cabello que ya me llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, lo recortaron un poco y le dieron volumen, y aunque no me hicieron un cambio drástico, si me enseñaron a peinar mi cabello de manera que se viera mejor. Y debo decir que salí de ahí sintiéndome diferente. Como si esto hubiera sido lo que necesitaba para comenzar esta nueva vida.

― ¿Estas lista? ― preguntó Alice.

Me sobresalte al notar su presencia, pues no había notado su llegada.

Era el día de la cita con la doctora, por lo cual ella y Esme habían quedado de pasar por mí a la oficina de Carlisle para ir juntas.

―Sí, dame un minuto, le avisaré a Carlisle― comenté.

―No te preocupes por eso, mamá acaba de entrar a su oficina para avisarle― informó ella.

―De acuerdo― acepté.

Rápidamente guardé y cerré los archivos que estaba ocupando para apagar la computadora. Por lo que cuando Esme volvió, ya estaba lista para irnos.

―Carlisle insistió en que volvieras a casa con nosotras, nos verá allá para cenar, con suerte celebraremos el género del bebé― comentó Esme, emocionada.

Asentí sonriendo, mientras ella entrelazaba su brazo con el mío y las tres tomábamos el elevador. Al salir de este, Alice nos guio hasta su auto, ella manejaría hoy, Esme subió al asiento del copiloto y yo detrás de ella.

― ¿Estas emocionada? ― preguntó Alice, una vez estuvimos en camino.

―Nerviosa, más bien― admití

―Todo irá bien, cariño, no tienes que estar nerviosa― comentó Esme, observándome por el retrovisor.

Ambas sonreímos, y aunque su confianza hizo que me tranquilizara un poco, estaba preocupada por mi bebé, pues hasta ahora solo había tenido dos ecografías, en ambas estaba bien, pero todo podía cambiar.

Pronto llegamos al North York General Hospital, el lugar donde trabajaba Charlotte, la obstetra. Al llegar fuimos directamente al tercer piso y Alice anunció nuestra llegada a la secretaria, ella nos hizo pasar al consultorio algunos minutos después de nuestra llegada.

― ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo va todo?

Saludó la doctora, una mujer pelinegra y de ojos azules que debía estar en sus treinta.

― ¡Hola Charlotte! ― saludó Alice.

Esme también la saludó amablemente y me presentaron con ella.

―Bueno, entonces pasemos a lo que las trajo hoy aquí, Bella, comenzaremos con algunas preguntas para tu expediente y después vamos a revisarte ¿Ok? ― informó la doctora.

―Bien― acepté.

Ella comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre mi dieta y algunos síntomas que podría haber tenido. Dado que nunca hizo preguntas sobre mi pasado, supuse que Alice o Esme debían haberla informado con anterioridad, cosa que agradecí. Después, Charlotte me pesó y midió la circunferencia de mi vientre, registrando todo en mi expediente.

―Ahora sí, la parte que estaban esperando― comentó Charlotte.

Ella señaló la otra punta de su consultorio, donde un sillón especial y un par de aparatos más esperaban. La doctora me indicó que subiera al sillón para comenzar la ecografía, animando también a Esme y Alice para que se acercaran, y no dudaron en hacer caso de la invitación.

― ¿Podremos saber el género? ― preguntó Alice emocionada.

―Probablemente― sonrió Charlotte.

Esme tomó mi mano cuando la doctora descubrió mi vientre y vertió el frio gel en él. Cuando comenzó a pasar el aparato esparciendo el gel, la imagen de mi bebé se proyectó en la pantalla a mi lado. Mi pequeño alien estaba chupando su dedo mientras la doctora observaba todo con atención.

―Todo se ve perfectamente ahí dentro. Tendrás una niña muy sana, Bella― informó la doctora.

― ¡Una niña! ― exclamó Esme, feliz con la noticia.

― ¡Pobre papá, estará rodeado de mujeres! ― comentó burlona Alice.

Las cuatro reímos por la ocurrencia.

La doctora procedió a darme algunas instrucciones de cuidados que debía tener, así como información referente al parto, pues ella recomendaba que fuera de manera natural, solamente en caso de que se requiriera, practicaría una cesárea.

Al salir del hospital, ambas mujeres me arrastraron al centro comercial aun cuando yo quería volver a casa.

― ¡Bella! ¡Debemos comprar tantas cosas! ¡Y tenemos solo un par de meses para tener todo listo! ― argumentó Alice.

―Pero no tenemos que ir hoy, podría ser el fin de semana― negocié.

― ¡Por favor! ¡Solo iremos a una tienda! ¡Lo prometo! ― rogó Alice.

―De acuerdo― acepté finalmente.

Esme sonreía encantada con el espectáculo que estábamos dándole. Había aprendido a diferenciar sus sonrisas, y en esta ocasión había accedido porque su expresión me decía cuan feliz y esperanzada estaba con la perspectiva de mi bebé siendo una niña.

De modo que las tres fuimos a una tienda para bebés, sí, pero Alice y ella comenzaron a comprar de todo, desde ropa que usaría desde el primer día hasta los seis meses al menos.

No cuestionaba sus gustos, pues todo lo que elegían era precioso, lo que cuestionaba era la cantidad de cosas que habían seleccionado, pues mucha de esa ropa seguramente se quedaría nueva de tanta que habían tomado.

Finalmente las convencí para llevar la mitad de lo que planeaban y nos fuimos a casa. Donde junto con Carlisle tuvimos una cena para conmemorar el que habría una niña pronto en esta casa.

Él me había felicitado con los ojos llorosos, diciéndome que era una de las mejores noticias que le habían dado desde hace mucho tiempo. Entendiendo a lo que se refería, lo abracé, haciéndole saber cuan agradecida estaba con los tres por darme la oportunidad de ser parte de su familia y el cariño que había llegado a tenerles.

*/*/*/*/*

Tres semanas después, estaba con Carlisle en casa, estábamos solos dado que Alice y Esme se encontraban en su trabajo. Hoy Carlisle había decidido que no era necesaria su presencia en la oficina y por lo tanto, ninguno se presentó; aunque si estábamos trabajando en el estudio.

―Iré por un té, ¿Quieres uno? ― ofrecí, pues lo había notado un poco frustrado con lo que estuviera haciendo.

―Por favor, gracias― aceptó con un suspiro cansado.

Me levanté de mi asiento en un pequeño sofá y fui a la cocina, donde herví un poco de agua y cuando estuvo lista, llené un par de tasas en una charola y les coloqué un sobrecito de té en cada una, así como cucharas y azúcar en la charola.

Las llevé de vuelta al estudio, donde Carlisle se había retirado los lentes que solía utilizar para el trabajo y se frotaba las sienes con cansancio.

―Traje el té― anuncié.

Él me agradeció y movió algunos papeles para que yo pudiera dejar la charola. Él enseguida tomó una de las tasas y preparó su bebida. Antes de que la mía estuviera lista, él dio un sorbo y volvió a suspirar.

― ¿Todo bien? ― le pregunté.

―Sí, solo… estos números que no cuadran.

―Tal vez… ¿Podría ayudar? Si me explicas lo que debo hacer… tal vez podría ayudarte para que descanses un poco― sugerí.

― ¿Sabes? Es buena idea― aceptó, después de pensarlo por un momento.

Entonces acercó una silla para mí y comenzó a explicarme lo que estaba haciendo. No podía explicar cómo es que conforme Carlisle me explicaba algo, mi mente lo procesaba inmediatamente, como si fuera algo sencillo para mí. A pesar de que eran cuestiones numéricas en su mayoría, y hasta ahora no había tenido ese tipo de contacto con los números, para mí era como caminar, algo que sabía hacer por instinto.

― ¿No te estoy aburriendo? ― preguntó de repente.

―Al contrario, todo esto me parece fascinante, la forma en que todo esto forma parte de un sistema enorme…

― ¿Crees que podrás ayudarme, entonces?

― ¡Claro! ― contesté emocionada.

De verdad creía que podía con esto, con lo que Carlisle ya me había enseñado, entendía lo que buscaba dentro de ese mar de números, así como también entendía el porqué estaba tan estresado.

―Bien, te daré algo de tiempo para que lo analices por tu cuenta, preparare algo de almorzar mientras tanto― informó.

Yo asentí y él se marchó con la bandeja del té.

*/*/*/*/*

―Sin duda alguna me sorprendes.

Comentó Carlisle, cuando después de comer le mostré lo que había encontrado. Me había costado un poco de trabajo identificar dónde estaba el error dentro del balance, pero después de que hallé el motivo, todo fue más sencillo.

―Realmente todo lo hiciste tú, yo solamente volví a revisar los números y encontré el faltante.

― ¿Has pensado en lo que quieres hacer a futuro? ― preguntó ― No creo que quieras pasar tu vida siendo mi asistente…

―Realmente no lo he considerado aun…

― ¿Considerarías una carrera en finanzas?

Yo lo miré sorprendida, realmente no había pensado en lo que quería hacer de mi vida en un futuro, pensé que podría continuar donde estaba por un tiempo en lo que decidía y obtenía los certificados que necesitaba para entrar en algún programa universitario.

― ¿Crees que es algo que pueda hacer? ― pregunté dudosa.

―Creo que puedes hacer lo que sea que te propongas, en lo que acabas de ayudarme… no muchos lo hubieran logrado.

Me sonrojé, yo no creía que hubiera hecho gran cosa, para mí fue muy fácil porque él había hecho la mayor parte.

―Creo que nuestro día laboral acaba de concluir, ¿Me acompañas a un lugar?

Su rostro emocionado fue lo que me hizo aceptar. Carlisle siempre pasaba solo su tiempo libre, Alice y Esme lo querían, pero solían pasar más tiempo juntas del que se daban cuenta.

Carlisle nunca comentaba nada al respecto, pero yo notaba que él querría pasar más tiempo con su hija, pero Alice lo hacía un poco difícil, pues sus temas de conversación con su padre siempre eran acerca de Esme o de mí.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― pregunté una vez en el auto.

―Hay una universidad a quince minutos de aquí, y según recuerdo, hoy hay una conferencia particularmente interesante, es la última antes de las vacaciones de verano.

― ¿Puedo saber sobre qué es la conferencia?

―Prefiero guardarme eso como una sorpresa, hablaremos cuando termine la conferencia― dijo sonriendo.

No entendía de lo que se trataba esto, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda.

La Universidad York era un lugar impresionante, había pocas personas circulando por el lugar dado que las vacaciones se aproximaban, solamente nos topamos con una gran cantidad de personas cuando llegamos al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la conferencia.

"_El sector financiero como gestor de riesgos ambientales y sociales." _Era el título de la conferencia, un tal Edward Masen era el orador.

Cuando logramos entrar, Carlisle nos encontró un par de lugares casi en el centro del lugar, Masen no lucía como yo había pensado, en mi imaginación él era un hombre de unos cuarenta años que usaba lentes y probablemente estaría calvo.

Pero el Edward Masen real no debía pasar de los treinta, y definitivamente no estaba calvo. Aunque más allá de eso, me sorprendí gratamente al escuchar sus palabras. Ahora entendía lo que Carlisle había dicho.

Su forma de expresarse cuando hablaba de la manera en la que los bancos podían contribuir con los conflictos ambientales y sociales era impresionante, nunca había pensado que un banco podía hacer tales cosas.

La conferencia duró alrededor de cuarenta minutos, pero para mí fue como si hubiera durado cinco.

― ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

Preguntó Carlisle, mientras nos hacíamos camino para salir del aula.

―Fue fantástico… tengo muchas preguntas… ¿Cómo es que eso es posible? ¿Lo aplicas en el Banco?

Carlisle rio ante mi entusiasmo y me cedió el paso para salir primero.

―Es algo que vengo planeando desde hace poco, me enteré que Masen vendría aquí y quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir… debo decir que estoy tan impresionado como tú.

―Es que es… es magnífico como se puede lograr tanto con otorgar o no un crédito…

―Sí que lo es, en el Banco hemos tratado de implementar algo así, aunque es un poco complejo darle todo el seguimiento que se requiere…

― ¿Bella?

Interrumpió la explicación de Carlisle la voz del hombre al que habíamos estado escuchando por casi una hora, justo cuando estábamos por abandonar el recinto. No le presté atención, pensando en que se dirigía alguien más, porque ¿Cómo sabría él mi nombre?

― ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ― dijo Masen nuevamente.

Aunque en esta ocasión, me tomó por sorpresa el sentir su mano tirando levemente de la mía.

― ¡Por dios! ¡Sabía que eras tú!

*/*/*/*/*

Y así termina un nuevo capítulo, ¡Apareció Edward por fin! Muchas estaban preguntando por él, así que aquí lo tienen, pero ¿Qué papel tendrá aquí? ¡Sabrán más de él en el siguiente capítulo!

Estaré creando un grupo dentro de poco, las que gusten, pueden agregarme como contacto en Fb mientras tanto, las chicas que me manden solicitud después de la publicación de este capítulo serán agregadas al grupo apenas lo haga.

¡Y finalmente! Les tengo noticias. He tenido una idea para otra historia que planeo subir iniciando el año o a finales de mes, mandaré un pequeño adelanto a Elite Fanfiction para que lo lean en este martes de adelantos ¡Espero sus opiniones!

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Besos!


	10. Capítulo 9

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 9* Somebody that I used to know

― ¡Por dios! ¡Sabía que eras tú!

Su tono de sorpresa e incredulidad me dijo lo suficiente, pero ¿De qué iba yo a conocer a Edward Masen?

― ¿Masen? ― llamó su atención Carlisle ― ¿Puedo saber de dónde conoce usted a Bella?

Él se sonrojó un poco, cosa rara en un hombre debo decir. Antes de contestar alternó su mirada entre Carlisle y yo como si evaluara la situación.

―De Nueva York, pero ¿Qué haces con Carlisle Cullen aquí? ― me preguntó Masen.

―Creo que no es lugar para esta conversación, ¿Porque no vamos por un café? Así podremos hablar sin tanto público― sugirió Carlisle, al ver que comenzábamos a llamar la atención.

Él asintió y conmigo sujetando el brazo de Carlisle avanzamos hasta salir del recinto, él le indicó a Masen el nombre de un lugar y acordó que lo veríamos ahí dentro de poco.

― ¿Recuerdas algo sobre él? ― me preguntó, una vez estuvimos en el auto.

―No, su nombre no me es familiar, nunca lo había visto hasta hoy.

―Puede que él te conozca de antes del accidente, Bella, puede ser abrumador y solamente iremos a esa cafetería si tu estas lista para ello.

No sabía que responder. Lo que comenzó como un día simple se estaba transformando en uno de revelaciones, que no estaba segura de querer en este momento. Pero si no obtenía respuestas hoy ¿Cuándo podría hacerlo?

―Quiero ir.

Acepté, con una seguridad que no sentía del todo, pero mi necesidad de respuestas era mayor que el miedo de saber quién era yo realmente.

―Escucha, iremos ahí, pero si en cualquier momento quieres que nos marchemos, solo dilo, podemos conseguir respuestas sobre tu pasado después, tú y la bebé son lo más importante ahora.

Yo asentí, sabiendo que todo estaría bien si Carlisle se mantenía a mi lado. Entonces rápidamente encendió el auto y partimos hacia el lugar donde veríamos a Edward Masen.

El lugar estaba cerca de la universidad, por lo que no demoramos mucho en llegar ahí. Cuando entramos, Masen ya estaba ocupando una mesa, un poco alejado del resto de personas que disfrutaban su café a esta hora de la tarde.

― ¡Por dios! ― murmuró Masen ― ¡Estas embarazada!

Mi muy abultado vientre se evidenció cuando coloqué mi abrigo en el respaldo de la silla, pero no entendía la reacción de Masen, bueno, realmente no entendía nada sobre él.

― ¿Puedo saber ahora de qué conoces a Carlisle Cullen? No sabía que conocías gente aquí― preguntó Masen cuando tomamos asiento junto a él.

― ¿Cómo es que me conoces? ― pregunté, sin responder a su pregunta.

―Yo pregunté primero― dijo él.

―Bella tuvo un accidente hace meses, creía que era mi hija, más tarde descubrimos que no lo era, pero se volvió parte de mi familia― explicó Carlisle de manera breve.

― ¿Un accidente? ¿Estas bien? ― preguntó, visiblemente preocupado.

―Carlisle ya te dijo de donde lo conozco, es tu turno de responder la pregunta― indiqué.

―Bien, juguemos veinte preguntas si quieres, te conocí en la universidad de St. John en Nueva York, di una conferencia ahí y cuando salía me tope contigo y tu amiga… ¿Abbie? ¿Angie?

―Tuve un accidente automovilístico, físicamente estoy bien, pero perdí la memoria― contesté sus preguntas ― ¿Sabes mi apellido, o algo más de mí?

―No sabía mucho sobre ti, te negaste a decirme, solo sabía que eras Bella― respondió él― ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Nada en absoluto?

―Creo que no será de mucha ayuda― intervino Carlisle.

―Solo recordé a alguien… una mujer mayor, llamándome Bella, pero nada más allá de eso― respondí sus preguntas ―Tienes razón, creo que volvemos al inicio ― comenté, dirigiéndome a Carlisle.

Con toda la intención de marcharme, me levante de mi asiento, dispuesta a colocarme mi abrigo para volver al auto. Carlisle me imitó, levantándose de su lugar.

―No, espera ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ― preguntó Masen de repente, señalando mi vientre.

―No sé cómo eso puede ser de tu interés― respondí.

―Me interesa… solo dime… ¿De cuánto estas? ― preguntó nuevamente.

―Casi ocho meses― informé.

Su rostro pasó por diferentes colores en menos de un minuto, pero al final se puso pálido y se dejó caer en su asiento.

― ¿Estas bien, Masen? ― preguntó Carlisle

―Yo te conocí en Noviembre… y en Diciembre… tu y yo… y yo y tu… ¡Dios!

Entonces lo comprendí todo.

― ¿Estas queriendo decir que...?

―Sí, quiero decir que tu bebé… puede ser mi bebé― admitió Masen.

*/*/*/*/*

Aun con mis pensamientos dispersos, Carlisle y yo llegamos a casa, él me pidió que subiera a mi habitación cuando estacionó su auto frente a la casa. Le hice caso porque no podía pensar en otra cosa en este momento.

Al entrar, escuche las voces de Esme, Alice y Jasper venir desde la sala; conversaban animadamente, y no creo que se dieran cuenta de que habíamos llegado, así que siguiendo las instrucciones de Carlisle, subí a mi habitación sin llamar la atención.

Una vez en la seguridad de mi habitación, me quité el abrigo y me dejé caer en el pequeño sofá junto a la ventana. ¿Cómo es que de un día para el otro mi bebé tenía un posible padre?

Edward Masen, realmente no sabía quién era él, y por sus palabras sabía que él tampoco tenía idea de quien era yo. Entonces ¿Cómo es posible que él pueda ser el padre de mi hija?

También estaba el asunto de Nueva York y esa universidad. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? Ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaba ese lugar. Y no tenía idea de cómo…

Tan pronto la idea tomo lugar en mi mente, me levante de mi lugar en el sofá y fui hasta el escritorio, donde tenía el iPad que usaba para coordinar los asuntos de Carlisle y el banco, él me había dicho que podía usarla para lo que quisiera además de los asuntos de trabajo.

Así que rápidamente la desbloque y entré en el buscador. Con un poco de duda primero busqué Nueva York.

El lugar no estaba a gran distancia de Toronto, pero si en otro país, así que ¿Qué estaría haciendo yo ahí? No tenía como responder a esa pregunta, así que si veía el lugar, tal vez podría recordar algo, de modo que presione sobre la opción de imágenes y la pantalla se llenó de grandes edificios sobre todo, y una zona verde llena de árboles que lucía enorme.

A primera vista ningún recuerdo llegó a mi mente, pero un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a surgir conforme pasaba la vista en las imágenes. De modo que pasé a mi siguiente búsqueda. La Universidad que Masen había mencionado.

No había una gran cantidad de información sobre ella, así que entré a su sitio web y vi que era una escuela católica. La página reunía la información básica de los diferentes programas de estudio que ofertaban y algunas imágenes del campus, por lo que concentré mi atención en esto último.

Detallé cada una de las imágenes que mostraba el sitio, buscando algo que me fuera familiar, cuando iba por la mitad de la galería, el dolor en mi cabeza comenzó a aumentar.

Respiré profundamente y me obligué a seguir observando, algo sobre ese lugar tenía que ser familiar para mí si es que Masen me había visto ahí. No podría ser solo una coincidencia.

Y lo supe, cuando llegué a las últimas imágenes me quedé congelada. Las imágenes eran sobre las conferencias que habían sido dictadas en el lugar, y cuando llegué a Noviembre, tal cual Masen lo había dicho, su nombre estaba como descripción de la foto, además del nombre de la conferencia y la fecha en la que había tomado lugar.

Pero no era esa información la que hizo que comenzara a notar puntos relucientes a mí alrededor y que el dolor en mi cabeza fuera insoportable. Lo que realmente me tomó por sorpresa fue el verme ahí.

Entre las primeras filas de asientos estaba yo, tenía el cabello un poco más corto que cuando desperté en el hospital, solo podía ver que usaba una blusa blanca de cuello alto y un sweater gris, todo muy simple y no podía decir que era una clase de uniforme porque nadie vestía igual que yo.

A mi lado estaba una chica más o menos de mi misma edad, ella vestía totalmente diferente a mí, su blusa aunque no provocativa, si distaba mucho de mi cuello alto, al igual que su cabello largo, que se encontraba suelto y rizado alrededor de su rostro.

Pero cuando pasé la vista por la fila principal de asistentes, realmente me quedé en shock. Dejé el iPad sobre el escritorio y caminé hacia la ventana, tratando desesperadamente de abrirla al sentir como me faltaba el aire. Sentía que me sofocaba, y tropecé con algunas cosas pues no podía ver bien.

― ¿Bella? ― llamó Alice a la puerta.

Necesitaba abrir la ventana, quería decirle que entrara y me ayudara, pero no podía pronunciar ni una palabra. Sentí que la habitación se hacía más pequeña y tuve que sostenerme de la butaca al pie de la ventana para no caer.

En mi interior, sentía cómo mi bebé se removía inquieta, sus movimientos era en lo único que pensaba.

― ¡Bella! ― escuché el grito de Alice.

Pero sonaba tan lejano que ya no sabía dónde estaba.

*/*/*/*/*

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sentí como en un deja vú. La luz blanca molestaba mis ojos por lo que tuve que entrecerrarlos para poder ver algo. Estaba en un cuarto totalmente blanco y con máquinas a mi alrededor. El hospital. Razoné.

Mis manos instintivamente fueron a mi vientre, mi alien debió saber que estaba preocupada por ella, dado que sentí su movimiento, cosa que me tranquilizó, aún era pronto para que naciera.

― ¿Bella? ― escuché la voz de Esme.

Ella estaba en el marco de la puerta, traía consigo una bolsa de papel y un par de vasos en una charola, se veía preocupada.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ― pregunté.

Me llevé una mano a mi cuello, me dolía.

―Tranquila, ya todo está bien.

Habló ella, entrando a la habitación. Dejó las cosas que traía sobre una mesita al frente de mi cama y se acercó a mí.

―Duele― mencioné, aun con la mano sobre mi garganta.

―Tuvieron que intubarte, tuviste un ataque de ansiedad y cuando llegamos aquí apenas podías respirar.

Esme me observaba de manera diferente, no sabía decir lo que era, pero su mirada me preocupó.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunté ― ¿La bebé?

―No, ella está bien, tienes que estar tranquila― pidió ella, acariciando mi cabello.

Sabía que no mentiría, confiaba en ella, pero algo le preocupaba.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― insistí.

Ella me observó con duda, como si decidiera si podía contármelo o no.

―Carlisle nos contó sobre Edward Masen― dijo ella finalmente.

Entonces los recuerdos sobre mi búsqueda en internet llegaron a mí. Ellos debieron encontrar el iPad con la fotografía en mi habitación.

― ¿Recordaste algo? ― me preguntó.

―No― le aseguré ―pero una mujer… la foto.

―Tranquila, hablaremos de eso más adelante, y haremos lo que tu decidas con lo que encontraste ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí sin saber qué más decirle.

En ese momento entró Carlisle con la doctora Charlotte, ella me sonrió al verme despierta.

―Que bien que ya despertaste, nos diste un gran susto― habló ella.

Noté que Carlisle usaba una ropa diferente a la que yo recordaba, y fue cuando detallé lo que usaba Esme. Una mirada a la ventana me confirmó lo que ya sospechaba.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ― pregunté.

―No te preocupes, apenas ha pasado un día― informó la doctora ―y por lo que veo aquí, ya estas mucho mejor, así que podrás irte en unas horas.

― ¿Mi bebé? ― pregunté.

―Ella está bien, pero debes evitar las emociones fuertes y disgustos por lo que resta del embarazo si queremos que ella llegue a término― indicó ella.

―Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, Charlotte― aseguró Esme, tomando mi mano.

―Muy bien, entonces volveré en unas horas, si todo sigue bien, podrán irse.

Aseguró sonriendo, Carlisle le agradeció y ella se retiró de la habitación.

―Perdón, no quería asustarlos― hablé, dirigiéndome a ambos.

―No tienes que disculparte, cariño, entendemos que todo fue muy abrumador para ti― me consoló Esme.

Sonreí con un poco de tristeza, porque pese a lo que la doctora dijera, no podía obviar el hecho de que ahora tenía pistas que podrían decirme quien era.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó Carlisle, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

― ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ― le pregunté ―Yo… sé que vieron lo que buscaba en el iPad…

―Vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras, Bella, pero debes estar tranquila, ya te lo dijo Charlotte― aseguró él.

Asentí. ―Quiero contarles sobre ello― aseguré.

Ellos asintieron. Esme tomó asiento a mi lado, su mano aun sujetando la mía. Mientras que Carlisle acercó una silla junto a nosotras.

―Quería saber si Masen decía la verdad, sobre haberme conocido antes en Nueva York― comencé ―al principio no sabía ni siquiera donde era eso, en el buscador averigüé que no está lejos de aquí pero si es otro país. Entonces pensé que si veía fotografías del lugar, podría recordar algo, pero no pasó nada.

―Y buscaste la Universidad que él mencionó― afirmó Carlisle.

Asentí. ―Pensé que si la veía… tal vez algo me sería familiar, vi algunas fotografías, hasta que llegue a las conferencias, en Noviembre él sí estuvo ahí… y yo también. Masen decía la verdad.

― ¿Eso fue lo que te provocó el ataque de pánico? ― preguntó Esme.

Negué.

―Entre los asistentes… había una mujer, la mujer que me llamó Bella en mi recuerdo, a su lado habían dos hombres… el más joven, algo en él me asustó… sentí que tenía que alejarme de él, incluso si solo se tratara de una fotografía.

Esme me observaba preocupada, ninguno dijo una palabra acerca de lo que confesé, y era entendible. Ninguno encontraba lógica a lo que acababa de contarles, porque hacía falta una gran parte de información, no sabíamos quiénes eran esas personas o que podrían haberme hecho.

―Sabes que nada te ocurrirá con nosotros ¿Cierto? ― habló Carlisle.

Asentí con los ojos cristalinos, no sabía qué hacer, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que estas personas me querían y no dejarían que mi pasado me lastimara.

― ¿Quieres saber quiénes son ellos? Puedo averiguar si es lo que quieres― continuó.

―No― me reusé ―no ahora al menos, no quiero poner en peligro a mi bebé.

―Haremos lo que tu necesites― aseguró Esme.

Los tres acordamos no hablar del tema hasta después de que mi hija naciera. Quería protegerla de todo, pero también quería protegerme a mí. Tenía la sensación de que averiguar quién era yo, no traería nada bueno a mi vida.

―Entonces… Masen, ¿Qué harás con él? ― preguntó Carlisle un rato después.

Yo dudé. Realmente no lo había considerado aun.

―Si es el padre de esta bebé, tiene derecho a saber― razonó Esme.

―Tengo miedo― confesé ―ella es mía, ¿Qué si él quiere quitármela?

―Nadie va a quitártela, eso te lo puedo asegurar― sentenció Carlisle.

―Ninguno está seguro de que sea el padre, tal vez debería esperar hasta que ella decida nacer, entonces podrían hacerle un examen de ADN si él insiste en querer saberlo― opiné.

― ¿Lo dejarías venir a verte? ― preguntó Esme.

Yo dudé. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada de duda, como si debatieran algo.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunté.

Carlisle suspiró, rendido.

―Él está aquí― informó Esme.

― ¿Aquí? ¿En el hospital?

Pregunté incrédula, habían estado conmigo al menos media hora y no habían mencionado nada, pero Esme asintió.

―Dijo que solo entraría si tú estabas dispuesta a verlo.

―De acuerdo― accedí.

Carlisle asintió y salió de la habitación. Solo para volver minutos después acompañado de Masen.

―Hola― saludó él.

Respondí a su saludo, cosa que pareció darle ánimos para terminar de entrar a la habitación. Él traía un ramo de flores en una mano y un oso de felpa en la otra.

―Iremos a comer esto afuera, volvemos luego cariño― informó Esme.

Ella dejó un beso en mi frente y después tomó la bolsa de papel y el par de vasos de la mesita y salió con Carlisle.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― me preguntó Masen.

―Bien, gracias― respondí.

―Traje esto para ti.

Comentó, acercándose a mí para darme las flores. Eran bonitas, de diferentes colores y formas, pero de alguna manera parecían encajar juntas.

―Y esto es para…― explicó señalando mi vientre, sin saber cómo dirigirse.

―Es _ella_― informé.

Él sonrió al escucharlo, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dejó el peluche a mi lado.

―Una niña… ¿Tiene un nombre ya? ― preguntó emocionado.

―Aun no, en mi cabeza ella sigue siendo _pequeño Alien_― comenté con una sonrisa.

― ¿Alien? ― preguntó confundido.

Me encogí de hombros. ―En la ecografía que me hicieron cuando desperté del accidente no podía verla tan claramente, ella lucía como un alien para mí.

Nadie más que Maggie sabía eso, y no entendía lo que me impulsó a decírselo a él precisamente.

―Creo que deberías buscarle un nombre, una niña tan bonita no puede ser llamada _alien_― comentó.

Bufé. ―Aún no he pensado en nombres, pero he considerado Esme como segundo ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Él me miró sorprendido.

― ¿Realmente le pondrías el nombre que sugiera? ― preguntó.

―Si me agrada… sí. Y puede que seas su padre.

― ¿Dejarás que me haga el examen de ADN?

―Creo que es lo correcto, pero…

― ¿Pero…?

― ¿No vas quitármela, verdad? Ella es todo lo que tengo.

―Nunca haría eso― aseguró ofendido.

―Es que… no te conozco, no sé qué esperar de ti.

―Eso tiene solución―dijo sonriendo y me tendió una mano, como si fuera a saludarme de nuevo, pero le seguí el juego ―Soy Edward Anthony Masen, mucho gusto, soy originario de Vancouver, tengo veintinueve años y tuve padres hasta los veinticinco lamentablemente, soy un ambientologo pero me especialicé en economía circular, mi color favorito es el azul y prefiero un día nevado a uno caluroso. Tu turno.

Sonreí ante su idea. Edward Masen comenzaba a agradarme. Y también la idea de que mi alien fuera suyo también.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Edward es lo que esperaban? ¿Y qué me dicen sobre esas misteriosas personas?

Debo anunciarles que ¡Ya tenemos grupo! Podrán encontrarlo en FB como **Fanfiction by Astrid CP, **ahí subiré adelantos e imágenes de la historia, además de algunas otras cosas que tengo en mente.

Antes de cerrar, quiero agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Llegamos a 180! ¿Podremos llegar a 200 con este capítulo?

Muchas gracias a: miop, Leah De Call, Esal, crizthal, liduvina, Mar91, Rocio, Olga Javier, LicetSalvatore, mony17, hadabelle cullenswanmasen, bbluelilas, Alexandra Nash, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, catalina. , piligm, keyra100, patymdn y por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!

¡Besos!


	11. Capítulo 10

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 10* Finding a way

Edward siguió frecuentándome después de su visita en el hospital. Incluso en ocasiones me recogía del trabajo y me llevaba a cenar, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Carlisle.

Mientras que Esme y Alice se mostraban encantadas con el hombre. Durante el último mes había estado dos veces en la casa, ambas había llevado flores para Esme y para mí, mientras que Carlisle recibió una botella de vino.

Ninguno podía negar que era un hombre encantador. Siempre se preocupaba por saber cómo me sentía y cómo estaba la bebé. En ocasiones llevaba listas interminables de los que a su parecer eran los nombres más bonitos que había podido encontrar para ella.

Esme decía que él me quería. Alice la apoyaba. Pero yo estoy segura de que quería ganarse mi confianza para estar cerca de la bebé.

Hoy Alice había insistido en hacer un baby shower para mí, yo había insistido en que no era necesario, porque no tenía amigas a las cuales invitar y porque mi vientre estaba tan grande que yo sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar.

Pero nadie impidió que Alice hiciera su voluntad. Así que invitó a algunas mujeres de la oficina con las que trabajaba, a Carmen con sus hijas y por insistencia de Esme, a Rosalie.

Edward llegó también, él y Carlisle eran los únicos hombres en la fiesta.

― ¿Es esto necesario? ― pregunté por décima vez en la mañana.

―Muy necesario― aseguró Alice.

Había hecho que me colocara un vestido blanco con detalles en azul cielo que resaltaba mucho mi vientre, y yo sentía que bien podría tener puesta una cortina y se vería igual.

Suspiré y la seguí escaleras abajo, donde algunas mujeres ya estaban reunidas en el recibidor. Esme y ella habían decorado la casa con motivos color rosa y blanco, había un gran letrero donde se leía "¡Es una niña!" en la entrada a la habitación del piano. Habían colocado grandes flores de papel en color rosa y blanco en las paredes y algunas banderitas doradas.

―Y… ¿Qué te parece? ― preguntó Alice.

―Quedó precioso, Alice, gracias― comenté sincera.

En ese momento entró Edward, robándose la mirada de las mujeres presentes. Sin darse cuenta de la atención que recibía, o ignorándola, caminó directamente hasta el pie de las escaleras, donde me encontraba con Alice.

― ¡Hola! ― saludó emocionado.

Sin que yo lo viera venir, me tomó en un abrazo y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

―Todo se ve grandioso, Alice― alabó cuando se separó de mí.

― ¡Oh! Esto no es nada, planeo fiestas mucho más grandes, como _bodas_ y fiestas de cumpleaños― comentó divertida.

Obvie que había resaltado la palabra _bodas_ para darle un doble significado a su comentario. Afortunadamente Edward lucía imperturbable ante sus palabras.

― ¿Por qué no llevo a Edward a la sala? muero de hambre― intervine.

Ella asintió sonriendo, y nos dejó ir. Edward enganchó su brazo al mío y ambos comenzamos nuestro camino a la sala, saludando a las mujeres que habían acudido a la reunión.

En la sala ya estaba Esme, acompañada de Carmen y sus hijas, quienes en cuanto me vieron acudieron a mí para saludarme y envolverme en un abrazo.

― ¿Quién es tu acompañante, Bella? ― preguntó Kate.

―Kate, Tanya, él es Edward Masen, un amigo― lo presenté.

―Es un gusto señoritas― saludó él.

― ¿Masen? ― escuché la voz de Rosalie.

― ¿Se conocen? ― pregunté confundida.

―Edward Masen, ¿Sigue dirigiendo los negocios de sus padres? ― preguntó ella, ignorando mi pregunta.

― ¿La conozco? ― le preguntó Edward confundido.

―Rosalie McCarthy, tal vez me recuerde como Rosalie Hanover― comentó ella.

―Lo siento, realmente no la recuerdo― dijo él, siendo sincero.

― ¡Es bueno entonces que nos hayamos encontrado aquí! Mi esposo ha estado buscándolo para ofrecerle algunas mejoras a su sistema de seguridad y yo creo que…

―Siento interrumpirla, Rosalie, pero creo que este no es el momento apropiado para hablar de trabajo, vine aquí por Bella y su bebé, tal vez en otra ocasión― la interrumpió Edward.

Sin decir más, me tomó del brazo nuevamente y nos llevó de regreso con Kate y Tanya, quienes reían disimuladamente en una esquina de la habitación por la cara de Rosalie al quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

― ¡Eres mi héroe Masen! ― comentó Kate divertida.

―Bella, necesitas conservar a este hombre― añadió Tanya.

Yo me sonrojé ante lo último, mientras que Edward simplemente se reía.

― ¿De verdad no conoces a Rosalie? ― le pregunté.

―La recuerdo vagamente, de la universidad, no la traté mucho porque yo estaba en el último año y ella acababa de entrar, lo que sí sé es que no era alguien a quien quisiera conocer― me explicó.

Fruncí el ceño confundida por su explicación, pero lo dejé pasar.

Había convivido con Rosalie unas cuantas veces ya desde que nos conocimos, y ella se portaba hasta cierto punto amable cuando Carlisle o Esme estaban alrededor, pero cambiaba totalmente cuando ninguno podía verla u oírla.

―Entonces Masen, ¿De dónde conoce a Bella? ― preguntó Kate.

―Solo Edward, por favor, y la conozco de antes del accidente― respondió él.

― ¡Cuéntenos por favor! ―pidió Tanya expectante.

―Bueno, pues estaba dando una conferencia en Nueva York y ella asistió, me llamó la atención desde que la vi entre los asistentes y al final de la conferencia le pedí que tomáramos un café.

― ¡Bella! ¡Toda una conquistadora! ― dijo Kate divertida.

Me sonrojé, y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Esme acudió a mi rescate anunciando que era hora de comenzar con los juegos y actividades que tenían planeadas.

Edward me siguió, tal como había estado haciendo desde que llegó, y participó de manera entusiasta en cualquier actividad que Esme le proponía. En repetidas ocasiones me descubría sonriéndole o tomando su mano, en cada una de ellas él me correspondía con un brillo muy particular en sus ojos.

También me di cuenta que había personas, además de mi nueva familia, que realmente me estimaban. Mis compañeras de la oficina, aunque no me conocían de hace mucho, me demostraron que me habían tomado cariño y que valoraban mi presencia.

Al final del día, me sentí una persona amada. Y sentí por primera vez, que mi vida estaba en el camino correcto. Que estaba en el lugar apropiado para mí.

*/*/*/*/*

Unos días después de la fiesta, había comenzado la cuenta atrás para que mi pequeña alien naciera. Todos estaban pendientes de mí, y no pasaba un minuto del día sin que alguien me hiciera compañía.

Edward se había vuelto una presencia constante, venía a la casa diariamente y permanecía conmigo todo el tiempo que Carlisle y Esme estaban en sus trabajos.

― ¿Segura que estas cómoda? ― preguntó Edward.

Aquel día le había pedido que me prestara su laptop para hacer una video llamada con Amelia. Y él se había tomado el pedido muy a conciencia, pues había colocado la computadora sobre una mesa portátil en mi cama y me había traído un té y algunos bocadillos de la cocina, además de almohadas para mi espalda.

―Segura, yo solo quería hablar con mi amiga en el comedor, tal vez en la biblioteca, no era para tanto― comenté― aunque lo agradezco.

Él sonrió complacido y me animó a subir a la cama.

―Quiero que estén cómodas― dijo él ― ya dejé la computadora lista, solamente ingresa tu correo y contraseña y podrás llamar.

Asentí y tecleé mi dirección de e-mail en el portal de Skype, después de que ingresé mi contraseña, apareció mi reducida lista de contactos. Maggie, Amelia, Alice y el mismo Edward. Amelia estaba disponible para llamarla, así que no lo pensé mucho y di clic en la cámara para llamarla.

―Les daré privacidad― comentó Edward, dejando un beso en mi frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Le sonreí agradecida y solo volví mi vista a la pantalla cuando él cerró la puerta tras de sí. Fue entonces cuando escuché el grito emocionado de Amelia.

― ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡Bella, que emoción!

― ¡Amy! Vas a despertar a…

Lucy comenzó a llorar y Amelia rápidamente desapareció de la pantalla, todo lo que podía ver era su sala y el sonido de los sollozos de Lucy. Pronto ella volvió a colocarse con un bebé lloroso en sus brazos y una sonrisa emocionada.

―Ahora sí, ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Buscando papá para tu bebé? ― comentó con un movimiento sugerente de sus cejas.

Me reí y procedí a contarle mi historia con Edward Masen, comenzando desde el día en que Carlisle y yo fuimos a la universidad hasta el día de hoy.

―Wow, eso no lo veía venir― comentó sorprendida ― ¿Entonces él puede ser el padre de tu bebé?

―Existe la posibilidad, hay un estudio que puedo hacer ahora, pero quiero esperar a que nazca, así ya no hay riesgo.

―Haces bien, y por lo que veo, tu señor Masen está muy interesado en ser el padre de tu bebé.

―No es _mi _señor Masen, y él quiere lo que el resto de nosotros, que mi bebé esté bien― aseguré ―pero basta de mí, ¿Cómo va todo en Calgary?

Amelia de inmediato se concentró en el tema de su nuevo hogar, la bebé Lucy y su próximo trabajo. También mencionó la continua presencia de uno de sus antiguos amigos del instituto, y aunque aún se notaba reticente a tener a otro hombre en su vida, yo podía notar lo mucho que le agradaba la compañía de su amigo.

―Yo se que no confías aun en tener a otro hombre en tu vida, pero suena como si Linc fuera un gran chico― comenté.

―Ah no, si me estas animando a salir con Linc, deberías ver lo que _tú_ tienes en casa, cuando lo hagas yo lo consideraré.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y me retó con la mirada a debatir su punto de vista. Yo bufé, sabiendo que ella solo buscaba librarse de la situación.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, llamaron a mi puerta, solo para que un segundo después Edward abriera y entrara parcialmente.

―Lo siento, tengo que ir por unos papeles a mi departamento, pero Carlisle vendrá para acá en unos minutos ¿Estarás bien? ― preguntó él.

Dirigí una rápida mirada a Amelia, quien hacía gestos sugerentes con sus cejas.

―Estaré bien, no era necesario llamar a Carlisle, pero gracias Edward― acepté, ignorando las miradas de mí amiga.

El asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a salir de la habitación.

―Deberías prestar atención, se nota que el hombre se preocupa por ti― dijo risueña ―hablando de eso ¿Por qué no lo acompañas?

― ¿De qué hablas? Carlisle vendrá pronto y no puedo _no_ estar en casa.

―Solamente llámalo y dile que irás con Masen, lo entenderá, anda.

― ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Ni siquiera puedo caminar bien!

―Voy a colgar― canturreó ella.

Lo próximo que supe es que la llamada había sido terminada sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Pensé durante un minuto en la sugerencia de Amelia, y cuando decidí que realmente podría tener razón y que no quería seguir encerrada en esta casa, cerré la computadora y aparté con esfuerzo la mesita de madera.

Me costó trabajo bajar de la cama pero lo logré. Aunque para cuando comencé a bajar los escalones rumbo a la puerta principal, fue muy tarde, pues escuché el motor del auto saliendo del garaje con rumbo rápido hacia la calle.

Suspiré resignada, pensando en si debía bajar el resto de las escaleras o volver a mi habitación. Decidí que estaba harta de pasar mi tiempo en ese lugar de modo que bajé el tramo que me faltaba.

Sin saber qué más podía hacer, comencé a caminar en círculos en el recibidor. Sinceramente era lo más relajante que había hecho en varios días, incluso mi pequeña alien se mantuvo tranquila dentro de mí.

Pronto volví a cansarme de ver las mismas paredes una y otra vez, así que me moví a la siguiente habitación. Observé detenidamente cada una de las pinturas en el lugar, y después de quedarme sin pinturas, tomé asiento frente al piano.

Me resultó difícil acomodarme con mi gran vientre entre el piano y yo, pero lo logré. Había partituras que intenté leer pero los símbolos ahí plasmados no tenían sentido para mí.

El instrumento llamaba mi atención, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer, así que simplemente toqué unas cuantas teclas al azar, probando con los sonidos que cada una emitía.

Recorrí con mis dedos el piano e intenté mezclar los sonidos, pero fallé estrepitosamente. Así que paré definitivamente.

―No pares, así comienzan los grandes― escuché la voz de Carlisle.

Di un brinco asustada, no había escuchado su auto o a él entrando por la puerta. Pero él estaba ahí, recargado sobre el arco de la entrada a la habitación del piano.

―No, yo solo estaba… aburrida― confesé.

―Hace días noté que el piano llamaba tu atención― comentó, acercándose a mí.

Me sonrojé y él se inclinó para tocar algunas notas, que sin duda se escucharon mucho mejor de lo que se escucharon mis intentos por tocar el piano.

―Siempre creí que iba a tener alguien a quien enseñarle esto, pero ninguna de las chicas mostró el más mínimo interés.

―Pues ella está pateando mucho, tal vez podrías tener un par de alumnas pronto― Le sonreí colocando mis dedos sobre algunas teclas, que solo causaron un estruendo cuando las presioné ―porque claramente yo no tengo idea, pero me gustaría aprender.

― ¿De verdad quieres que te enseñe? ― preguntó sorprendido, con una mirada esperanzada.

―De verdad― acepté sonriendo.

Él sonrió y vi un par de lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos.

―Debería enseñarte lo básico entonces, antes de que cambies de opinión― bromeó.

Sonreí y asentí, escuchando sus palabras y vigilando los movimientos de sus dedos sobre las teclas blancas, comenzó a explicarme sobre los siete sonidos básicos y sus variantes en agudos y graves.

Me hizo repetir los movimientos en las teclas y me sentí fascinada cuando los sonidos emergieron.

―Esme va a llorar cuando vea que estoy enseñándote a tocar.

Comentó Carlisle mientras me veía tocar las notas agudas. Le sonreí en respuesta, sabiendo que él tenía razón.

―Y yo creo que en definitiva tendrás otra alumna más adelante― comenté, llevando una de mis manos a mi vientre― ella no deja de patear desde que comencé con esto, incluso cuando sonaba horrible.

Él sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― pregunté.

―No pasa nada― contestó él, restándole importancia.

Paré de tocar.

―No dejes de tocar, la práctica es lo que te volverá buena en esto― animó él.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― insistí.

El suspiró y se levantó del banco. Bajo mi mirada inquisitiva deambuló durante unos minutos alrededor del lugar.

―Me estas mareando― comenté.

―Lo siento, es que…

―Creí que podíamos tener confianza el uno con el otro.

Finalmente se rindió y regresó a su lugar junto a mí.

― ¿De verdad crees que estarás aquí cuando ella tenga edad para aprender? ― preguntó finalmente.

Yo fruncí el ceño, sin entender a qué se debía su pregunta.

―Bueno… pues tengo que esperanza en que recuperaré la memoria, pero no podría dejarlos, no del todo, estaré cerca si eso ocurre, pero ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

― ¿Y qué con Edward? ― preguntó.

― ¿Qué con él?

Pregunté, aun sin entender a lo que se refería.

―Que él vive en Vancouver, al otro lado del país― dijo Carlisle, pero yo aún no entendía su punto ―Va a llevarte de nuestro lado.

Finalmente lo entendí.

― ¿Es por eso que Edward no te cae bien? ― pregunté.

―No es que _no me caiga bien_, es que va a separarlas de nuestro lado muy pronto― se sinceró.

―No creo que eso ocurra en el futuro cercano, y aunque Edward fuera el padre de mi bebé, no me alejaría de ustedes.

―No estoy tan convencido de eso, el chico no ha hecho más que tratarte de maravilla…

Me reí.

― ¿Te ríes de mí?

―No de ti, de lo que dices― aclaré, pero su mirada ofendida me hizo continuar ― puede que Edward se convierta en alguien importante en nuestras vidas, pero no podría apartarme de ustedes. Escucha, hablé de esto con Alice después del baby shower, ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero ustedes son quienes tienen la última palabra.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― preguntó confundido.

―Sé que aman a mi bebé y para ella serán sus abuelos, tal vez los únicos que conocerá, y yo me preguntaba si… ¿Podrían ser mis padres también? Es que… han pasado varios meses del accidente y lo único que puedo recordar es mi nombre y unos cuantos rostros de personas que no conozco y… me aterra nunca poder recordar, quiero una familia…

No pude terminar mi discurso, porque Carlisle me atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, tan estrecho como lo permitía la pequeña alien que se interponía entre ambos.

―Será un honor ser llamado abuelo por esta pequeña princesa― dijo él al separarse de mí, y colocó una mano sobre mi vientre justo donde mi bebé dio una patada ―y será mi privilegio el ser tu padre.

Para este momento, ambos teníamos los ojos llorosos, lágrimas de felicidad sin duda alguna.

Me había dado cuenta que no era Esme quien realmente me necesitaba, era este hombre frente a mí, quien había luchado por su familia y perdido a una hija, quien aun así se mantuvo fuerte y apoyó a su esposa e hija sin importar nada.

― ¿Te cuento otra cosa? ― pregunté, aun con los ojos brillantes.

― ¿Qué?

―Estuve investigando la universidad en la que encontramos a Edward, y tiene un excelente programa de finanzas corporativas, creo que quiero ahorrar un poco y trabajar en mis certificados para poder enviar una solicitud el año entrante― confesé.

A Carlisle se le iluminaron los ojos, una vez me dijo que él habría querido que una de sus hijas se interesara por sus negocios en el banco, pero ambas desde pequeñas habían demostrado tener un potencial más alto para el diseño que para los números.

No quería que se interesaran en su negocio solamente para tener a quien heredarlo, sino porque era una manera de compartir gustos y tiempo en algo que amaba hacer.

― ¿De verdad quieres estudiar eso? ― preguntó emocionado.

―Lo quiero― aseguré.

Él sonrió nuevamente, complacido con mi respuesta.

―Entonces no quiero que pienses en ahorrar, solamente concéntrate en obtener tus certificados, que de la matricula me encargo yo― dijo él.

―No es necesario, un año es suficiente para…

―Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero por algo soy tu padre ¿No es así? Es lo que los padres hacemos, darles estudios a nuestros hijos para que puedan ser independientes en el futuro.

―Pero no es por eso que quería que fueran mis padres… no quiero que gasten más en mí, una carrera es costosa y yo…

―Sé que no aceptaste ser parte de esta familia por dinero, sé la clase de persona que eres, acepta esto por mi ¿Si? me haría muy feliz poder costear tu carrera en finanzas.

Suspiré, y asentí rendida. ―Pero el tiempo que estudie quisiera mantener mi puesto, sin cobrar claro.

― ¡Eso ni hablar!

― ¿Entonces cómo voy a retribuirte todo lo que haces por mí?

―Solamente tienes que ser la mejor de tu clase, con eso me pagarás más que suficiente.

Aun sin estar convencida, asentí, porque ahora mismo no encontraba otro argumento para debatir con él.

―De acuerdo― acepté.

―Entonces, por el momento volvamos a tus lecciones de piano.

*/*/*/*/*

Hoy era cuatro de agosto, y probablemente el día en que mi pequeña alien había decidido venir al mundo.

Esta mañana había despertado con un dolor agudo en mi baja espalda, pero pensé que solo era el peso extra que cargaba y no le di importancia, así que bajé a desayunar con Carlisle y Esme, a quienes me estaba acostumbrando a llamar papá y mamá.

―Buenos días― los saludé.

En la cocina ambos ya estaban preparando el desayuno, Esme se encargaba de preparar lo que se veía como huevos benedictinos, mientras Carlisle cortaba un poco de fruta.

―Hola cariño, ¿Dormiste bien? ― preguntó Esme.

―Sí, gracias… mamá― contesté recordándome lo que ella era ahora para mí ― ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Esme había llorado cuando hablé con ella para poder llamarla mamá en el futuro cercano. Estaba encantada con la idea y al igual que Carlisle, me apoyó en la idea de estudiar una carrera.

―Tenemos todo bajo control, ¿Por qué no nos haces compañía mientras terminamos? ― animó Carlisle.

Asentí y tomé asiento frente a él, y pronto mamá me entregó una taza de té. Le sonreí en agradecimiento y comencé a beberlo, pensando que tal vez el calor de la bebida mitigaría el dolor.

Ambos habían estado atentos ante cualquier gesto de incomodidad que se reflejaba en mi rostro, por lo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo en no mostrar signos del dolor que me aquejaba, pensando que era cuestión de tiempo para que este se quitara por sí solo.

Funcionó durante algunos minutos, y afortunadamente me dejó desayunar tranquila.

Después de desayunar, subí a mi habitación, con toda la intención de organizar la ropa y presentes producto del baby shower. Coloqué toda la ropa en un canasto para lavarla, pero al levantarlo, un dolor mucho más agudo que el de esta mañana volvió a incomodarme; pasó al poco tiempo, por lo que decidí ignorarlo.

Para el medio día decidí que el dolor no iba a parar.

En lugar de disminuir, incrementó y ahora comenzaba a sentir lo que identifiqué como contracciones cada cierto tiempo. En mi mente eran solo las contracciones de Braxton Hicks que había mencionado Charlotte en la última consulta, y no quería preocupar a nadie por una falsa alarma.

Confié en que tomando un baño de agua caliente me relajaría lo suficiente y el dolor pararía, pero cuando estaba por terminar de ducharme, sentí un líquido bajar por mis piernas. Entré en pánico al entender que realmente estaba en trabajo de parto.

Me sostuve de la barra para toallas mientras una contracción me atravesaba. Necesitaba llamar a Esme y Carlisle, hacerles saber lo que ocurría, también tenía que avisarle a Edward, él tenía que estar ahí cuando sucediera.

Alejé mi pánico por un minuto y con el agua aún caliente de la regadera, me volví a lavar rápidamente, me coloqué la bata y volví a mi habitación.

Sujetándome de los muebles a mi paso logré llegar a la puerta, rogando porque Esme y Carlisle estuvieran cerca.

― ¡Mamá!

Grité al abrir la puerta. Mi mirada vagó por ambos lados del pasillo, pero no había señales de ninguno de ellos.

― ¡Mamá! ― volví a intentarlo.

Estaba por regresar adentro para buscar ropa y bajar a buscarlos, pero en ese momento, papá apareció por el pasillo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó alarmado.

En ese momento una contracción se hizo presente, provocando que me doblara por el dolor. Pronto sentí las manos de papá en mi espalda, tratando de confortarme. Para cuando la contracción pasó, me ayudó a volver a la cama, donde me cubrió con una cobija que había a mis pies, no hizo falta que le explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―No tardo, iré por Esme y a preparar el auto.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, y a los pocos minutos entró mamá con una mirada asustada.

― ¡Lo siento cariño! Estaban llevado algunas cosas al jardín y no escuché que me llamabas.

―Descuida― le resté importancia ― ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi ropa?

―Claro, claro.

Ella fue hasta el armario, donde rápidamente seleccionó un pijama suelto y una muda de ropa interior que me ayudó a colocarme minutos después.

― ¿Crees que puedas llegar al auto? ― preguntó, una vez estuve lista para salir.

Asentí un tanto insegura, mientras me sostenía de la cama presa del dolor.

―Volví, dejé el auto en la puerta ― anunció papá, entrando a la habitación ― ¿Te ayudo, cariño?

Sollocé y asentí.

Él me tomó en brazos y yo estaba agradecida de no haber tenido que bajar las escaleras por mi propio pie, pues el dolor se había vuelto abrumador. Papá salió de la habitación conmigo y pronto estábamos bajando las escaleras principales.

― ¡Mamá! ― grité cuando vi que ella no venía tras nosotros.

Ella apareció por el principio de las escaleras con su bolso y teléfono en mano.

―Voy detrás de ustedes, solo volví por mi bolso, avisaré a Alice para que venga por tus cosas.

Asentí un poco más tranquila, sabiendo que ella venía con nosotros.

Pronto estuvimos todos en el auto, papá conducía mientras que yo iba en la parte trasera con mamá sujetando mi mano.

Afortunadamente el viaje al hospital no duró mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto llegamos me apartaron de mis padres y me llevaron en una silla de ruedas a prepararme. La doctora Charlotte llegó a la habitación que me habían asignado un rato después de que llegara.

―Hola Bella, ¿Qué tal va todo? ― me saludó.

―Duele― dije entre dientes, en medio de una contracción.

La doctora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y procedió a colocarse un par de guates de látex.

―Voy a revisarte ahora ¿Bien?

Asentí. ― ¿Esme…?

―No te preocupes, en cuanto te revise ellos entrarán― informó.

La revisión fue incomoda, por decir menos. Y me alegré un poco cuando ella se quitó los guantes y dejó entrar a mis padres antes de hablar. Mamá acudió inmediatamente a mi lado, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

―Todo va de maravilla, y estamos a tiempo para una epidural ¿La quieres? ― preguntó la doctora.

Asentí sin dudarlo.

―Vuelvo enseguida entonces― afirmó ella.

Mis padres agradecieron y papá se movió al otro lado de la cama, acariciando mi cabello, tratando de ser fuerte para mí.

―Todo va a salir bien, pronto conoceremos a esa futura pianista― me confortó él.

Sonreí a medias, pensando en las cosas que quería para el futuro de mi pequeña alien.

― ¿Llamaron a Alice? ¿Y Edward? ― pregunté.

―Alice va para la casa a traer tus cosas y las de la bebé, Edward estaba un poco lejos de aquí pero aseguró que llegará a tiempo― informó mamá.

Asentí de acuerdo y en ese momento regresó Charlotte con una enfermera, anunciando que me aplicarían la inyección.

Después de eso no pasó mucho tiempo para que el dolor disminuyera, aun sentía la presión pero no se comparaba a lo que sentí antes. Me sentía mucho más a gusto y dispuesta a esperar a que dilatara lo suficiente como para que mi pequeña pudiera nacer.

Casi una hora después, Alice y Jasper llegaron al hospital, dispuestos a esperar por la llegada al mundo de mi niña. Charlotte también volvió y les advirtió a todos que esto podría tomar horas, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esperarían.

Agradecí que se quedaran a mi lado, sin duda alguna valoraba la presencia de cada uno de ellos, incluso si solamente me daban palabras de aliento. Porque me imaginé durante un momento lo sola que estaría si ellos no me hubieran adoptado como miembro de su familia.

Tendría que pasar por todo esto sola, ni siquiera podía imaginarme haciéndolo. Y agradecía infinitamente el no tener que hacerlo.

Entrada la tarde, la doctora nos informó que faltaba poco, cosa que agradecí, pues a pesar de que durante un rato la inyección surtió efecto, para este punto el dolor estaba volviendo. Y en cuanto la doctora salió, Edward llegó sin aliento a la habitación.

―Siento la tardanza― se disculpó jadeando ―pensé que me lo perdería.

Sollocé al verlo, sabiendo que mi pequeño mundo ahora estaba completo, pues de alguna manera que aún no terminaba de entender, Edward ya era una pieza fundamental para mi vida.

―Eh… todo va a estar bien, perdón por tardarme― se volvió a disculpar él.

Mamá dejó mi lado para tomar asiento en el pequeño sillón junto a Alice y Jasper, dejando el espacio libre para Edward. Papá permanecía a mi lado.

―Lo siento, sé que todo saldrá bien― expliqué entre medio de sollozos ― es que… cuando desperté en esa cama de hospital y me dijeron que estaba embarazada, no creí que tendría a alguien junto a mi este día, y ahora que los tengo, me siento afortunada.

Papá me sonrió y besó mi frente. Edward también me dio una sonrisa y apretó mi mano entre las suyas. No pude seguir hablando más porque las contracciones comenzaron a llegar más a menudo, apenas y podía recuperarme de una cuando comenzaba otra.

Charlotte volvió media hora después e indicó que era hora. Y me debatí entonces entre a quienes quería conmigo en cuanto mi pequeña alien naciera.

―Sé que necesitas una madre ahora, así que como orgulloso abuelo estaré afuera, esperando el primer llanto de nuestra pianista ¿Si?

Dijo papá, al notar que me debatía en pedir que se quedara él o mamá junto con Edward.

Asentí agradecida.

Entonces, Alice, Jasper y papá salieron de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que entraban un par de enfermeras que asistirían a la doctora.

―Muy bien ¿Estamos listas?

Dijo Charlotte, colocándose una bata protectora y un par de guantes. Mientras que las enfermeras me ayudaban a colocarme en posición.

*/*/*/*/*

Eleanor Esme Cullen, mi pequeña alien, nació esa noche del cuatro de agosto, rodeada de personas que la amaban y que lo que más deseaban era hacerla feliz.

Esme era la abuela más feliz al saber que mi pequeña llevaría su nombre e inmediatamente la nombró Ely, como diminutivo, y aunque le expresé mi preocupación por llamarla de manera tan similar a su Liz, ella lo desestimó, diciendo que Liz ya no iba a ser un recuerdo doloroso, solamente quería recordar a su hija feliz y el tiempo que tuvo con ella, pero ahora nosotros éramos su presente.

Edward y papá estaban embelesados con ella, diciendo que era idéntica a mí, con su pequeña naricita de botón, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su escaso cabello caoba.

Alice y Jasper habían traído un osito de peluche para ella y un ramo de flores para mí. Entre todos, solamente me habían dejado cargarla apenas unos minutos, asegurando que yo la tendría cuando tuviera hambre. Me reí por eso, sabiendo que lo decían enserio.

Más tarde, una enfermera anunció que el horario de visitas había terminado, de modo que Alice, Jasper, papá y Edward salieron de la habitación, pues habíamos acordado que mamá me ayudaría por la noche, y por la mañana papá volvería acompañado seguramente de Carmen y su familia o Rosalie incluso, ya que mamá se había encargado de presumir a todos sus conocidos que era abuela oficialmente.

Antes de irse, Edward me avisó que en cuanto mi bebé nació, le habían tomado muestras para hacerle análisis y comprobar que estaba sana, por lo que pidió que realizaran el ADN también.

Habíamos acordado que en cuanto naciera, se realizaría el examen y dependiendo de los resultados, mi bebé llevaría el apellido Masen o Cullen. Por lo que no me molesté cuando me informó que dichos análisis ya estaban en marcha.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad otra vez!

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? He tratado de hacerlo lo más largo posible en respuesta de sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior ¡Pasamos los 200! ¡Muchas gracias por eso!

Y les tengo otra propuesta; si pasamos los 230 comentarios el próximo 31 habrá una doble actualización, un capítulo será un outtake en el que ya estoy trabajando y un capítulo extra el día primero. ¿Aceptan?

Muchas gracias a las que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **saraipineda44, patymdn, Tata XOXO, marieisahale, , Yoliki, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Angeles MC** (respondiendo a tu pregunta, aun no sé el número total, pero entre 20 y 25, sin contar outtakes) **FlorVillu, catalina. , Joha Asecas, liduvina, Leah De Call, LicetSalvatore, BereB, mony17, crizthal, Suiza19 **(¡Amo leer teorías! Gracias por compartir la tuya, ya veremos que ocurre en los siguientes capítulos ;) )**, Rocio, Pili, Mar91, Jade HSos, claudiahdz, keyra100, guest, Esal y miop.**

NOTA: Si quieres leer adelantos exclusivos de esta y mi otra historia, no dudes en solicitar unirte al grupo en Facebook: Fanfiction by AstridCP ¡Encontrarás detalles de la historia, imágenes y las canciones que inspiran cada capítulo! ¡Todas son bienvenidas!


	12. Capítulo 11

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 11* What she deserves

Tres días estuvimos en el hospital, más por pedido de papá y Edward que por necesidad, pues al día siguiente de su nacimiento, mi pequeña Ely decidió estornudar cuando su abuelo la tenía en brazos y por más que mamá insistió en que era pura casualidad, papá se empeñó en que la revisaran para asegurarse de que no había contraído algún virus.

El pediatra en turno accedió a revisarla, sabiendo cómo era tener un nuevo bebé en la familia y las reacciones exageradas de algunos miembros de la misma. Él confirmó que Ely estaba perfectamente bien de salud.

Para el día dos yo estaba lista para irme a casa. Aun me sentía un poco cansada, pero quería recuperarme en mi habitación y no en un cuarto de hospital. Charlotte había dicho que podría irme a casa esa misma noche si los resultados de mi niña eran buenos, pero papá insistió en que nos dieran los resultados hasta el día siguiente, para que ambas estuviéramos vigiladas al menos una noche más.

La doctora accedió al pedido de mi padre cuando Edward intercedió y dijo que realmente era lo mejor, que estuviéramos monitoreadas un día más.

Entonces aquí nos encontrábamos, esperando por la doctora Charlotte, para que nos diera los resultados y esperaba yo, el pase de salida.

Estaba aprovechando para ponerme ropa de calle mientras mamá me ayudaba a cambiar a Ely. Me había sorprendido cuando ella me informó que Carmen, su familia y Rosalie nos visitarían hasta que estuviéramos en casa, para darnos algo de privacidad. Creí que mamá no tardaría en presumir a Ely con cuánta gente pudiera.

―Toc toc ¿Están listas?

Preguntó Charlotte, desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

―Más que listas― respondí sonriendo.

Ella había llegado en el momento justo en que terminaba de vestirme, y mamá ya estaba lista con Ely en sus brazos.

―Eleonor está perfectamente bien, sus análisis son normales y solamente tendrás que volver después para sus vacunas, pero descuida, aún falta un poco para eso.

Informó Charlotte sonriendo.

―Gracias doctora, ¿De casualidad encontró a Edward y Carlisle por ahí? Dijeron que la buscarían― preguntó mamá.

―Los encontré hace unos minutos, me entregaron también los análisis de ADN y el señor Cullen me dijo que podía entregárselos a ellos, estaban en la sala de espera cuando los dejé, seguramente no tardan.

Entonces entendí por qué no estaban aquí.

―Gracias Charlotte.

―Dejaré con las enfermeras sus papeles para el alta y vendrán por ustedes en unos minutos. Fue un placer atenderte Bella― me sonrió Charlotte.

―Gracias a ti― contesté, forzando una sonrisa.

Alcancé a ver cuando mamá dejó en la cuna de hospital a Ely mientras yo me volví al sillón donde descansaba mi maleta abierta, con todas mis cosas y las de mi pequeña revueltas y fuera de su lugar. Comencé a ordenar distraídamente cuando sentí a mamá acariciar mi espalda con dulzura.

―Seguramente se entretuvieron con algo, no deben tardar en volver― comentó.

―El ADN dio negativo seguramente, de lo contrario Edward y papá estarían aquí.

―No pienses así… no estas segura de que esa sea la razón.

― ¿Por qué otro motivo Edward se alejaría? Él estaba aquí solo por Ely, y como no es suya, se ha ido.

Mamá no tuvo argumento contra eso, así que solamente tomó de mis manos la blusa que estaba doblando y la colocó dentro de la maleta, para atraerme en un abrazo.

Sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor me hizo desmoronarme. Así que dejé que mis lágrimas fluyeran lentamente. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas vi como Ely movía sus bracitos y piernas en la cuna, soltando ruiditos de gozo por sentirse libre.

Mi pequeña bebé.

Todo lo que quería es que ella tuviera una familia completa, pero ahora solo me tenía a mí y a los Cullen. Y haría que funcionara, por ella. Tal vez no tendría un padre, pero me aseguraría que nunca le faltara amor en su vida.

―No llores cariño, te hace mal― me consoló mamá.

Fue así, abrazadas, que nos encontraron papá y Edward.

― ¿Charlotte les dijo el resultado? ― preguntó papá angustiado.

Se acercó hasta nosotras y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

―No, pero asumió lo peor cuando no llegaban― explicó mamá.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y me limpié las lágrimas que aun rodaban por mi rostro, y entonces encaré a Edward.

―Fue negativo, ¿No es así? ― pregunté.

Él sostenía una hoja doblada que se arrugaba aún más por la presión de su puño en ella. No necesité una confirmación verbal, su rostro triste y desencajado me decía todo. Y si aún quedaba rastro de duda, sus ojos cristalinos me terminaban dando la razón.

Asentí comprendiendo. ―Gracias, Edward.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, tomé mi neceser de la maleta y entré al baño, bloqueando la puerta. Mi cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha que había tomado antes, así que conecté el pequeño secador que estaba en la habitación y comencé a pasarlo por mi cabello.

Sabiendo que Ely estaba bien con mis padres, me concentré en arreglarme un poco, sequé mi cabello ignorando las lágrimas que aun corrían por mi rostro. Una vez seco lo cepillé para que estuviera más presentable y lo dejé suelto. Finalmente me obligué a calmarme lo suficiente y me lavé los dientes.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de colocarme crema humectante, escuché que tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Detuve mis movimientos por completo, esperando a que alguien hablara.

―Buenos días, la Doctora Charlotte dice que pueden irse, he traido ya la silla de ruedas― comentó la voz de mi enfermera usual.

Esa fue mi señal para salir finalmente del baño, por lo que rápidamente metí mis cosas al neceser y abrí la puerta.

―Gracias Sam.

Agradecí una vez fuera. La joven enfermera pelinegra me sonrió y asintió para luego abandonar la habitación. Pronto me di cuenta que Edward ya no estaba aquí. Era mejor así.

― ¿Estas lista, cariño? Ely ya lo está.

Preguntó mamá, a lo que yo asentí.

Metí las pocas cosas que faltaban en mi maleta y la cerré. Papá se adelantó a tomarla y colocarla en el piso con el mango listo para ser transportada.

―Yo llevaré la maleta― indicó mamá.

―Gracias― musité.

Entonces me acerqué a la pequeña cuna transparente y con cuidado tomé a mi bebé, quien ya estaba envuelta en una cobija calientita, que la protegería del viento del exterior.

―Iremos a casa Ely.

Le susurré y deposité un beso en su frente. Entonces tomé asiento en la silla de ruedas con ella entre mis brazos.

―Estamos listas― afirmé.

Papá asintió y comenzó a empujar la silla. Los cuatro nos dirigimos al elevador para salir del hospital.

*/*/*/*/*

Al llegar a casa, Alice y Jasper nos esperaban en la puerta con grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, en cuanto Carlisle detuvo el auto frente a la puerta principal, Alice se acercó y abrió mi puerta emocionada.

― ¡Al fin están en casa! ― comentó emocionada.

Le regalé un intento de sonrisa, y bajé del auto. Rápidamente di la vuelta para sacar a mi bebé.

― ¿Por qué no la llevas cargando? ― sugirió papá.

Asentí nerviosa, tenía miedo de dejarla caer por accidente, no quería herirla. Pero también moría por entrar con ella a la casa, era algo normal para una recién nacida, entrar en brazos de su madre al que era su hogar.

Así que dejando de lado mis miedos, la tomé en brazos y rodeé el auto. Mamá me esperaba con una sonrisa que me dio más valor para seguir adelante, sabiendo que con ella presente, nunca nada le sucedería a Ely.

―Bienvenidas a casa, señoritas― nos recibió Jasper.

Abrió la puerta para nosotras y nos cedió el paso.

Dentro, en el arco que daba entrada al cuarto del piano, había un cartel con la leyenda "Bienvenida Eleonor" con grandes letras rosadas, la caligrafía era de Alice y darme cuenta de ello solo provocó un nudo en mi garganta.

Ese simple y pequeño gesto por parte de quien ahora era mi hermana, me hizo confirmar que aunque Ely no tuviera un padre, tendría a más personas que la amarían, ella siempre estaría rodeada de amor.

―Tenemos unos cuantos invitados, queríamos dejarte descansar hoy, pero ninguno se aguantó las ganas de conocer a Ely― informó Alice.

Le sonreí, esta vez de verdad.

―Está bien, no estoy cansada y Ely ha dormido todo el tiempo, tal vez es bueno que conozca a unas cuantas personas― acepté.

Alice sonrió y nos dirigió al comedor, donde ya se encontraban Carmen y su familia, además de Rosalie y algunas otras personas del trabajo. Apenas entrar a la habitación, Carmen acaparó mi atención, saludándome con un beso en la mejilla y arrebatando a Ely de mis brazos.

La observé sorprendida cuando comenzó a pasearla por la habitación y a decirle lo linda que era.

―A puesto a que te arrepientes de haber aceptado― bromeó Jasper.

Sonreí. ―Ni un poco.

Esme, quien se había quedado atrás, entró por fin al comedor y al observar que Carmen tenía a Ely en brazos inmediatamente caminó hacia ella. Tanya y Kate veían a mi hija embelesadas y al igual que su madre, le decían palabras cariñosas.

― ¿Podrías darme a mi nieta? ― pidió mamá.

Carmen la observó con el ceño fruncido.

―Cinco minutos más ― rogó ― tú la tendrás aquí veinticuatro siete, yo solo vengo de visita.

―Es su primer día aquí, quiero abrazarla― debatió mamá.

―Ninguna lo hará, el orgulloso abuelo la reclama.

Intervino papá, interponiéndose en medio de las dos mujeres y tomando a mi hija de los brazos de Carmen. Tanya y Kate reían disimuladamente, al igual que Alice, Jasper.

Noté que Rosalie, quien estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana y alejada del resto, rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. Bien sabía que ella era la única en esta habitación a quien no podía importarle menos el conocer a mi hija, pero lo hacía por sus tíos.

Jasper me dio una palmada en el hombro antes de acercarse a Alice, quien junto con Tanya y Kate se habían amontonado alrededor de papá para observar a Ely. Mi pequeña niña sorprendentemente se mantuvo dormida, aun cuando los adultos a su alrededor acariciaban sus mejillas regordetas y sus manitas.

El resto de la tarde fue similar, el único momento en que me dejaron tener en brazos a mi hija fue cuando llegó su hora de comer, entonces subí con ella a mi habitación y después de que estuviera alimentada y haber cambiado su pañal, volví a bajar con ella, solo para que en esta ocasión, Alice fuera quien la reclamara.

Al caer la noche, Carmen y sus hijas se retiraron, más porque tenían cosas que hacer al día siguiente y porque Eleazar esperaba a su esposa en casa. De otra manera, estoy segura que no hubieran salido de la casa.

Cuando ellas se fueron, subí nuevamente con Ely a mi habitación y la deposité sobre mi cama, colocando algunas almohadas a su alrededor para evitar accidentes. Asegurándome de que ella estaba dormida, salí de mi habitación.

En ese momento me encontré cara a cara con Rosalie.

― ¿Sabías que la habitación de a un lado era la mía? ― preguntó ella.

La observé confundida. Ella nunca me dirigía una palabra si no era necesario.

―No lo sabía― respondí.

―Hace algunos años que Esme remodeló todo, pero sigue siendo mi favorita en la casa, tiene unos ventanales preciosos.

No sabía que responder a eso, no había entrado nunca a ninguna habitación que no fuera la de Alice cuando ella estaba de visita o a la de Carlisle y Esme.

―Mira niña, no sé qué juego es este en el que has metido a mis tíos, yo no me creo tu cara de mosca muerta, pero una cosa si te digo, si lo que buscas es ser parte de la herencia, de una vez te digo que esa solo nos corresponde a Alice y a mi desde que la pobre e ingenua Elizabeth nos hizo el favor de desaparecer del mapa.

No podía creer lo que Rosalie dijo.

―Yo no quiero su dinero, ellos me están ayudando y…

― ¡Pero claro que si lo quieres! ¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí? ― interrumpió.

―Sabes que perdí la memoria, no fue por mi gusto, tuve un accidente y pensaron que era su hija y luego yo…

― ¡Pero que conveniente! ¿No es así? Y tu pequeña _bastardita_…

No lo soporté más y le di una bofetada, a mi podía insultarme y creer lo que quisiera de mí, pero mi hija era inocente de todo, y nunca dejaría que la insultaran de esa manera.

―Di lo que quieras de mí, pero a mi hija déjala fuera de esto― le advertí.

―A ver que dicen Carlisle y Esme cuando les diga que su _querida Bella_ me abofeteó, saldrás de esta casa con todo y esa niña en un segundo― amenazó.

―Claro que sí, y estarán felices de saber que la _perfecta_ Rosalie McCarthy piensa que la desaparición y muerte de Liz fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

―No creerán una sola palabra de…

―Pruébame― la reté.

Ella me dirigió dagas con esos ojos azul hielo, tan similares en color y forma a los de su tío, pero al mismo tiempo, diametralmente diferentes. No permití que su mirada me intimidara y tan segura de mi misma como era posible, la encaré sin desviar la vista.

No iba a dejar que me amenazara, si antes ya había entendido las palabras de Alice el día en que llegué a su casa, las palabras de Rosalie hicieron que lo entendiera por completo.

Algo vio en mis ojos, que de un momento a otro retiró la mirada.

―Si dices una palabra de…

―No les haría eso, a pesar de todo, ellos te quieren― la interrumpí.

Bufó y dio la vuelta, alejándose de mí.

En ese momento escuché el llanto de mi bebé, así que tomé un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarme y volví a mi habitación.

Al entrar, inmediatamente fui a la cama por mi niña, ella calmó un poco su llanto cuando la tuve en brazos, pero sus gimoteos continuaron. Era su hora de comer, por lo que me acomodé en la cama y la amamanté.

Mientras ella comía tranquila, sus ojitos se abrieron y vagaron durante unos segundos antes de detenerse en mí rostro. Sabía que era imposible que fijara la mirada en algo, más aun en mis ojos, pero sentí que realmente lo hacía. Sentí esa conexión con ella, la sangre que nos unía.

Entonces pensé en las palabras de Rosalie. Ella la había llamado _bastarda_. Era un término horrible e inaceptable. Tal vez mi Ely no nació dentro de un matrimonio, pero si tenía una familia. Tenía una madre, un par de abuelos, tías y un tío que la amaban. Hoy lo habían demostrado.

Ella era inocente. No merecía ser llamada de esa manera tan despectiva. Ella era perfecta… Ella merecía todo.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendí.

Ely merecía todo lo que pudiera darle. Comenzando con una madre completa, no esta media persona que era yo, tratando de volver a vivir, lidiando día a día con el hecho de recuperar o no los recuerdos de toda una vida.

Merecía conocer su historia. Y para que eso ocurriera, necesitaba conocer primero la mía.

*/*/*/*/*

La noche fue larga. Incluso si Ely era la niña más buena del mundo, ella lloraba solo cuando tenía hambre o su pañal estaba húmedo, mamá había acudido en mi ayuda la primera vez que ella despertó en las primeras horas de la noche, pero como solo necesitaba comer, no era necesario que ambas nos desveláramos.

― ¿Estas segura? ― preguntó indecisa.

Le sonreí. ―Segura. Ve a dormir, no es necesario que ambas terminemos cansadas el primer día, además, es la primera noche en tu cama después de ese incómodo sofá.

Ella asintió aun con duda, pero fue a dormir.

Por la mañana, dejé a Ely dormida sobre mi cama y bajé a tomar el desayuno. En la cocina ya estaban Esme y Carlisle como todas las mañanas.

―Buenos días, ¿Qué tal la noche? ― preguntó mamá.

Ella estaba colocando la comida en los platos, mientras papá vertía café en un par de tazas para ellos y una infusión en otra para mí.

― ¿Sinceramente? Mejor de lo que esperaba.

Mamá sonrió hacia mí y me entregó un plato. Poco después se nos unió papá y nos entregó nuestras bebidas.

― ¿Siguió despertándose solo para comer? ― preguntó él.

―Un par de veces y una para cambio de pañal.

―Ella es un angelito― comentó mamá con los ojos brillantes ―aun así repondrás unas horas de sueño después de comer ¿De acuerdo? Yo cuidaré de Ely unas horas.

―Creí que volverías a trabajar hoy, yo puedo cuidarla, de verdad.

―Nadie dice lo contrario, Bella, pero tu cuerpo necesita sanar y para eso necesitas descansar― comentó papá.

―Y sobre el trabajo, Alice me cubrirá por la mañana durante unos días, iré para el medio día― aclaró ella ―y no está en discusión, necesitas descansar.

Asentí derrotada y continué comiendo, insegura de si sacar el tema a relucir o dejarlo para más tarde.

― ¿Qué pasa por esa mente tuya? ― preguntó papá.

Me sobresalté un poco por su pregunta, no creí que fuera a darse cuenta.

―Eres como un libro abierto, cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? ― insistió.

Mamá pausó su comida, esperando mi respuesta. Entonces me rendí y decidí hablar.

―Quería… pedirles un favor― comencé.

―Lo que necesites cariño― contestó mamá.

―Estuve pensándolo y… quiero saber quién soy realmente, si pertenezco a algún lugar.

Ambos me dirigieron una mirada preocupada.

―Perteneces aquí cariño, y eres Bella Cullen ahora.

Esme tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa, dándole un ligero apretón.

―Lo sé, no me mal entiendan, ustedes son mi familia ahora, pero Ely merece tener una madre con más recuerdos para compartir que la triste historia de un accidente y la pérdida de memoria, necesita saber de dónde venimos, es su historia también.

Papá suspiró y mamá me dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

― ¿Sabes lo que quieres hacer? ¿Por dónde comenzar?― preguntó él.

Asentí.

―Creo que debería comenzar por saber quiénes son esas tres personas en la fotografía, o qué hacía yo en Nueva York entonces.

Ambos se miraron preocupados y después papá habló.

― ¿Has pensado en preguntarle a Ed…

―No, él me dijo lo suficiente ayer, no necesito nada que venga de él― aseguré.

―Hija, no creo que él hubiera…

―Lo siento, pero quisiera que fuera el último recurso ¿Podemos hacer eso? ― pregunté.

Ayer ninguno lo había mencionado, y estaba agradecida por ello. Pero incluso aunque él fuera la clave de mi pasado, debía haber otras alternativas que no lo incluyeran en la ecuación.

―Lo haremos como tú digas cariño― aseguró papá ―te apoyaremos en esto.

*/*/*/*/*

Aquel día por la tarde, cuando papá regresó de la oficina, volvimos a buscar en internet aquella fotografía, le indiqué a las tres personas que habían causado mi episodio aquel día. Cuando pasé la vista por la imagen, un escalofrío me recorrió entera.

Estuve a punto de pedirle a papá que no le mostrara la fotografía al investigador que contrataría, que me había arrepentido y ya no quería saber sobre mi pasado. Bien podría esperar a que milagrosamente mi memoria volviera.

Pero este era el medio que tenía para lograr un fin. Tenía que saber quién había sido en el pasado y reconciliar a esa chica con la que soy ahora, para que Ely tuviera todo lo que ella merecía.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola a todas!

Primero que nada, ¡Lo siento! Sé que muchas van a odiar que Edward sea el papá de Ely, pero su reacción… ¿Lo esperaban?

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que comentaron el capítulo anterior, he traído este como agradecimiento a todas ustedes 3 ¡Son geniales! Y les tengo noticias, vamos por días, mañana lunes habrá adelanto de las dos historias en Elite Fanfiction, el martes habrá outtake de Lost y el día jueves espero poder subir el capítulo 12!

¡Llegamos a 250 comentarios! ¿A cuántos podemos llegar con este capítulo?

Muchas gracias a **FlorVillu, Angeles MC, sandy56, sueosliterarios, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, miop, MariePrewettMellark, Tata XOXO, marieisahale, Isabelfromnowon, constancediaz039, saraipineda44, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson** (¿Quién sabe realmente? ¡Todo puede pasar! ;) ), **Pancardo, Jessi, Pili, Mar91, Rocio, Lidia withlock** (¿Será que si es su padre? ¿El padre de Ely? ¡Pronto sabremos más!), **Esal, Liz, , Alexandra Nash, Suiza19 **(¿Será que Edward si fue solo un capricho? ¿Por miedo no le dijo a Masen su apellido? Creo que solo una de esas preguntas se acerca un poco a la verdadera razón ;)** ), Maribel 1925, liduvina, catalina. **(por el momento su personaje es un poco más secundario, pero descuida ¡Pronto lo tendremos más en escena!)**, Leah De Call, PaolaValencia (**lamento que te haya parecido que condicionaba las actualizaciones, realmente no lo hago, de lo contrario hubiera pedido una cifra mucho más alta, y era un reto, no una especie de requerimiento para actualizar**, **incluso si no hubiéramos llegado a la meta, iba a publicar los capítulos, soy de la idea de que si algo te agrada, debes agradecer por ello a quien lo proporciona, de igual manera, gracias por comentar, y no por el momento no creo que busque ayuda de una beta ;) creo que no estoy taaan mal en ortografía y redacción, no soy la mejor pero me defiendo ;) ), **patymdn y 4 Guest ¡Por favor dejen sus nombres para saber a quién agradecer! **

**¡Besos a todas!**

NOTA: Si quieres leer adelantos exclusivos de esta y mi otra historia, no dudes en solicitar unirte al grupo en Facebook: Fanfiction by AstridCP ¡Encontrarás detalles de la historia, imágenes y las canciones que inspiran cada capítulo! ¡Todas son bienvenidas!


	13. Outtake 1

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Outtake 1* Happy New Year

31 de Diciembre – 2018

Sidney, Australia.

Conté los días nuevamente, segura de que lo había hecho mal las últimas tres veces. El calendario en mi teléfono me recordaba que hoy era el último día del año. Y el paquete de tampones en la encimera del baño, me recordaba que no había tenido mi periodo este mes.

― ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Sal de ahí ahora! ¡Aún tengo que bañarme!

Los gritos de mi compañera de viaje se hicieron presentes, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Su nombre era Melba, pero ella lo odiaba, así que insistió en que la llamara simplemente Mel.

Dejé de pensarlo mucho y acomodándome la bata de baño, salí finalmente, dejando que mi nueva amiga rubia tomara su turno para asearse.

― ¡Ya era hora!

Exclamó ella cuando pasó por mi lado.

La había conocido en el vuelo hacia este lugar, yo leía un_ aburrido_ libro sobre estadística financiera., según sus palabras. Ella dijo que no toleraba que alguien no se divirtiera cuando estaba a punto de visitar un país como Australia y comenzó a charlar conmigo en la sala de embarque.

Debo decir que ella tenía razón, por mucho que las finanzas fueran mi sueño frustrado, había ahorrado mucho para hacer este viaje, y ahora que estaba aquí, no iba a perderme nada por ningún motivo.

Olvidé por un momento que hacía días que mi periodo debió llegar, recordando el sin fin de aventuras que había vivido con Mel desde que la conocí.

Gracias a ella, el largo vuelo se hizo más ameno, y que decir de la cantidad de recuerdos que ahora tenía guardados, muchos de ellos habían sido capturados por la cámara de nuestros teléfonos y otros tantos estaban grabados en mi memoria.

Ambas habíamos tomado la decisión de viajar solas, así que nos hicimos compañía desde que nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Londres y después de dos semanas, nos volvimos amigas.

― ¿Aun no estas vestida?

Preguntó Mel cuando salió del baño, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo y si algo odiaba Mel, era que nos retrasáramos para salir del hotel.

―Ya voy, no me tardo― contesté.

Ella levantó una ceja en mi dirección, sabiendo que aún me demoraría al menos una hora más. Pero ya un poco más resignada a que viviera en las nubes, suspiró derrotada y mejor fue a preparar sus cosas para el día.

Por mi parte, rápidamente me coloqué las prendas que había alistado el día anterior. Un pequeño vestido negro, medias negras ligeras y los únicos botines con tacón que había traído al viaje.

Aun nos quedaba una semana en Australia, así que hoy solamente nos dedicaríamos a esperar por el año nuevo.

Desde que tengo memoria, uno de mis sueños siempre había sido el estar aquí para esta celebración. Solamente que mis deseos de la niñez no incluían el descubrir la mañana de la víspera de año nuevo que podría estar embarazada.

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente, nada era seguro hasta que lo comprobara, seguramente por toda la actividad que he tenido mi cuerpo sufrió un desajuste y seguramente mi periodo llegaría en cualquiera de los días siguientes.

Al menos eso espero.

Me coloqué rápidamente un poco de maquillaje, nada elaborado, solamente una base liquida, delineador negro, mis pestañas rizadas y el infaltable labial rojo. Estaba lista, y había pasado menos tiempo del que pensé al principio.

Tomé mi bolso, que siempre estaba listo, siempre llevaba conmigo mi teléfono, un pequeño tripie para hacer fotos, mi pasaporte y cartera.

― ¡Estoy lista! ― anuncié.

―Eso fue rápido, usualmente es poco más de una hora― comentó ella divertida ―deberíamos irnos ya, quedé con Oliver y los chicos para que desayunemos todos juntos.

Oliver, Natalia y Owen eran otros viajeros que habíamos conocido en este asombroso lugar. Cada uno de nosotros vivía en diferentes partes del globo, pero nos unía el propósito y las ganas de vivir nuevas aventuras en este maravilloso país.

Ambas salimos del hotel charlando sobre lo que esperábamos de esta noche. Ya habíamos planeado ir a Botanic Garden para esperar el cambio de año, y dada la afluencia de gente que se congregaba en ese lugar para esta celebración, estaríamos ahí todo el día, apartando un buen lugar para observar los fuegos artificiales.

―Deberíamos ir a bailar después de las doce. Encontré un lugar en internet que dice ser muy bueno― comentó ella.

―Eso suena bien, debemos darle la bienvenida al año de la mejor manera.

― ¡Así se habla!

― ¿Sabes lo que haremos mientras esperamos en Botanic Garden?

Ella negó y se encogió de hombros. ―Supongo que podemos comprar algo de comida y hacer un muy largo día de campo.

Pronto llegamos a una pequeña cafetería muy cerca de Botanic Garden, ahí ya se encontraban nuestros amigos.

― ¡Pensamos que no vendrían! ― comentó Owen divertido.

El ojiverde nos saludó con una sonrisa, estaba sentado como siempre a lado de Natalia, su novia. Ella era una chica latina que durante el último semestre había estudiado en el país de su novio, Hungría, y que se había unido a él en la travesía de viajar aún más lejos de su hogar para recibir el año nuevo.

― ¡Bella nos retrasó! ― me culpó Mel, rodando los ojos.

― ¿Otra vez soñando despierta, Bella? ― cuestionó Oliver.

Puse los ojos en blanco, porque si, tenía la tendencia de sumirme en mis pensamientos, pero no era tan seguido. Así que sonriendo le mostré mi dedo medio al rubio.

― ¡Uff! ¡Qué grosera! ¡Siempre creí que las chicas de Nueva York eran más sofisticadas que eso! ―contestó él.

―Y yo creí que los canadienses eran más amables― objeté ofendida.

El resto de mis amigos lo abuchearon, y el mostró sus palmas abiertas en señal de rendición. Todos nos reímos por su gesto y continuamos charlando hasta que una mesera tomó nuestra orden.

*/*/*/*/*

Después de desayunar, fuimos a un pequeño supermercado cercano y a un delicatesen para comprar provisiones, pues todos habíamos escuchado que si querías tener un lugar en Botanic Garden para esta noche, debías apartarlo y no moverte de ahí.

― ¿Dejan tomar alcohol en el lugar?

Preguntó Owen, evaluando algunas botellas de alcohol. Volteó a vernos en busca de una respuesta, pero ninguno la sabía, así que solamente nos encogimos de hombros.

―Pueden llevar un poco, no más de un litro por persona, y lleven alimentos, de lo contrario seguridad los sacará.

Comentó una chica pelirroja que estaba en el mismo pasillo que nosotros.

― ¡Gracias por el dato! ― agradeció Oliver.

La chica le guiñó el ojo al rubio y éste sonrió. Provocando que Mel y yo rodáramos los ojos. Oliver siempre era así, coqueteó con cada una de nosotras hasta que se dio cuenta que no tendría oportunidad.

Ya estábamos acostumbrados a que en mitad de algún día, él aparecería del brazo con una nueva conquista, que le duraría un par de días y después llegaría una nueva.

―Tomaré algunas de estas entonces― informó Owen.

Él seleccionó con ayuda de Natalia algunas botellas, siendo algunas bebidas de su elección más fuertes que otras. Recordé entonces que bien podría estar embarazada y el alcohol ya no podía formar parte de mi dieta, incluso si había bebido una que otra copa de vino en ocasiones anteriores.

― ¿Tu qué quieres, Bella?

Preguntó Natalia, señalando el exhibidor con los diferentes tipos de bebidas alcohólicas.

―No tengo muchas ganas de beber hoy, Nat― mentí ―prefiero recordar esta noche con claridad.

― ¡Pero debes brindar con nosotros esta noche! ― reclamó Owen.

―De acuerdo.

Accedí con una sonrisa, tomando un botellín de sidra espumosa. No sabía si realmente estaba embarazada, pero no bebería nada más hasta que estuviera segura de la respuesta.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene alcohol! ― repuso Oliver.

― ¿Y quién va a cuidar de sus traseros ebrios esta noche? ― pregunté arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

―No estamos comprando alcohol en cantidades industriales, Bella Bee, no vamos a embriagarnos― dijo Owen rodando los ojos.

―Ya les preguntaré eso en la noche.

Sabía que lo que habían comprado no los pondría ebrios, pero si aceptaban la propuesta de Mel para ir a bailar después de la media noche, seguramente alguien tendría que ponerlos en un taxi que los llevara a su hotel.

―Dejen a Bella tranquila, si no quiere beber, es su decisión― me apoyó Mel ― además, tiene razón, porque quiero ir a bailar esta noche y aun así volver a salvo al hotel, uno de nosotros debe ser responsable y cuidar al resto.

Le di a Mel una mirada agradecida y todos dejaron el tema de lado, concentrándose en buscar lo que necesitaríamos para pasar todo el día en Botanic Garden.

Al salir del supermercado, caminamos por las concurridas calles de la ciudad en camino a nuestro destino.

Conforme nos acercábamos al lugar, podíamos notar que la cantidad de personas incrementaba. Todos querían un lugar para el espectáculo de esta noche.

Al entrar al lugar, notamos que algunos de los puntos más ventajosos para la noche, ya estaban ocupados, pero afortunadamente encontramos espacio vacío al lado de un gran árbol y que nos daba una vista perfecta al lugar donde esta noche, miles de fuegos artificiales iluminarían el cielo de Sydney.

*/*/*/*/*

Después de acomodar la gran manta para picnic que Nat y Mel habían insistido en comprar, saqué mi tripie y sacamos algunas fotografías de nuestra última tarde de dos mil dieciocho en Australia, hacíamos muecas para la cámara y cambiábamos de posiciones. Hasta que nos hartamos y finalmente nos recostamos a tomar el sol.

Los rayos de sol nos brindaban la paz el calor con el que muchos solo estaríamos soñando de estar en casa.

― ¿Llamarán a alguien hoy? ― preguntó Oliver de repente― digo, para felicitar a las familias y cosas así.

―Llamaré a mi familia mañana, nueve horas de diferencia no son fáciles de coordinar― comentó Owen.

―Si tú crees que nueve horas son difíciles, imagina pensar que para mi familia, en este momento, literal es ayer para mí― se burló Nat.

―Pues yo felicité a mis padres en navidad y les avisé que probablemente no llamaría hoy, y están felices por eso, fueron a esquiar con sus amigos a Colorado y agradecen no ser interrumpidos― comentó Mel, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Tu qué dices Bella? ¿Llamarás a alguien? ― preguntó Nat.

―Debería, pero no sé si quiero hacerlo, además, la diferencia horaria también es bastante― comenté.

―Nosotros ya hablamos ¿Qué hay de ti, Oliver? ― preguntó Mel.

―Pues les dejé un mensaje de voz a mis padres esta mañana.

Él se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, escuchando como las personas a nuestro alrededor platicaban y reían entre ellos. Había familias completas en este lugar, algunos solamente riendo por alguna cosa, otros tantos jugando con pelotas, o dando paseos por el lugar. Todos lucían felices.

―Hagamos una cosa― propuso Owen, incorporándose en su lugar ―hoy es el último día del año. Mañana podemos ser personas diferentes si nos lo proponemos.

― ¿Y qué es lo que propones, Owen? ― preguntó Mel, recargada en sus codos para observar al chico.

Me incorporé en mi lugar, recargándome contra el árbol. El resto también se levantó de sus lugares y tomaron asiento sobre la manta.

―Bueno, ya que somos un grupo de completos extraños, porque, seamos sinceros, no nos conocemos lo suficiente― admitió con una sonrisa y le di la razón ― ¿Por qué no nos sinceramos y decimos algo sobre nosotros, algo que no hayamos dicho nunca antes y que queramos cambiar este año?

Todos lo observamos perplejos, pero Oliver decidió que era buena idea, asintió y comenzó él, para sorpresa de todos.

―Saben que siempre coqueteo con todas las chicas guapas que me encuentre, pero lo hago porque… hace dos años perdí a una chica que era todo para mi… ella falleció por cáncer, Heidi era mi sol, la amaba como a ninguna, pero le prometí que trataría de ser feliz, por ella. Pero no puedo permanecer con alguien por mucho tiempo, siento que algo ocurrirá y la perderé también. Así que quiero poder cambiar eso, quiero intentar salir adelante y conocer a alguien más.

Se sinceró. Todos estábamos callados, entendiendo un poco más el comportamiento de nuestro nuevo amigo. Ahora que conocía un poco más de su historia, comprendía su manera de comportarse con las mujeres, él solo estaba asustado de encontrar a alguien más y perderlo.

―Nadie más sabe que mi familia es humilde, cuando llegué a Hungría todos pensaron que provenía de una familia acomodada para poder estar aquí, pero lo cierto es que mi familia trabaja en el campo y hemos ahorrado por muchos años para que yo pudiera estar aquí. De verdad estoy orgullosa de ellos y les agradezco infinitamente por darme esta oportunidad, pero es algo que no le había confesado a nadie más que a Owen, y no lo había hecho por miedo de ser rechazada, en mi país siempre soy apartada por mi origen, pero es algo que quiero cambiar, quiero ser sincera con los demás y que sepan que estoy orgullosa de quien soy y de dónde vengo― confesó Nat.

Eso me sorprendió también. Siempre pensé que todos veníamos de una manera u otra de familias con un buen nivel económico. Tal vez no de una familia millonaria, pero si con niveles de vida altos. Saber que la familia de Nat había realizado un esfuerzo enorme para darle esto, solo me hacía pensar en que ella tenía una familia maravillosa y hacía bien en dejar de lado su miedo y mostrarse orgullosa de ellos.

―Pues creo que todos se habían dado cuenta que mis padres no me prestan mucha atención que digamos, y bueno, es comprensible, ellos me tuvieron muy jóvenes, ambos son de familias acomodadas de Londres, y los obligaron a casarse, se aman, pero me culpan porque los obligaron a quedarse conmigo y formar una familia, cuando lo que ellos querían era darme en adopción y seguir con sus vidas― confesó Mel, encogiéndose de hombros ― lo que quiero cambiar… bueno, quiero ser más fuerte, porque ¡Dios! Ya no quiero que sus comentarios y su abandono me hieran más.

Su mirada me decía que iba a costarle mucho esfuerzo el ignorar a sus padres, porque quisiera o no, eran su familia, las personas que le dieron la vida y quienes se suponía debían quererla más que nadie en el mundo. Me acerqué a ella y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, tratando de reconfortarla. Ella me dio una sonrisa triste y trató de recomponerse.

―Nadie sabe que mi padre es en realidad mi tío, todos lo asumen porque he pasado mi vida entera con él, pero mis padres eran científicos, tardaron mucho en decidir tener una familia y cuando nací… mamá murió. Eso destrozó a mi padre y se suicidó, dejándome a cargo de su hermano menor, en ese tiempo Charlie tenía poco más de treinta años y estaba soltero, no sabía qué hacer con una niña recién nacida, pero hizo lo que pudo y ha cuidado de mí todo este tiempo.

Charlie al igual que mi padre, es un físico brillante, él me inculcó el gusto por la ciencia, por él y la presión de su esposa estudié Matemáticas en la universidad, pero no me agrada como profesión… este año quisiera encontrar el valor para decírselo, independizarme y poder comenzar otra carrera.

Confesé. Nadie sabía que Charlie Swan no era mi padre, todos en Nueva York creen que lo es, contándome a mí, solo había cuatro personas que lo sabían. Hasta hoy.

―Creo que finalmente es mi turno― sonrió Owen con melancolía ― Nací en un matrimonio de conveniencia, mis padres nunca se amaron, pero fueron obligados a casarse por los negocios de mis abuelos, mi padre siempre nos trató mal, y no sabía que golpeaba a mi madre hasta hace unos años. Así que tomé como objetivo el separarlos, amaba a mi madre, ella hacía todo para que mis hermanas y yo no tuviéramos que sufrir a causa de él. Hablé con mi abuelo materno, seguro de que iba a ayudarnos, pero él solamente lo ignoró, dijo que algo habría hecho mi madre para merecer tales castigos.

Pero mi abuela lo escuchó y nos ayudó a huir, hemos vivido en Hungría desde entonces. Lo que quiero para este año es poder enfrentar a mi padre y obligarlo a darle el divorcio a mamá. Ella lo merece, porque encontró a un hombre que de verdad la ama y puede hacerla feliz.

La confesión de Owen nos sorprendió a todos. Ninguno esperaba algo como eso.

Pero escucharlos a todos siendo sinceros, bueno, me hacía darme cuenta de lo jodido que estaba el mundo, de que todos siempre tratábamos de mostrar nuestra mejor cara ante el resto, pero por dentro… todos teníamos fantasmas que nos perseguían día con día.

*/*/*/*/*

El resto de la tarde, tratamos de pasarla lo mejor posible. Ahora todos conocíamos una pequeña parte de nosotros que nadie más sabía. Y creo que nos hizo sentirnos más libres de cierta manera.

Por lo menos yo me sentía así.

No había exorcizado todos mis demonios con esa pequeña confesión, pero si unos cuantos. No podía confesar el resto, porque no sabía si habría una manera de combatirlos.

Menos ahora que creía estar embarazada.

Este bebé tenía un padre y no estaba segura de quién era. Rogaba internamente porque si este bebé realmente existía, su padre fuera aquel hombre que robó mi corazón en Nueva York. Porque de no ser así…

No. Si estaba embarazada, probablemente este bebé sería mío y de nadie más. No importaba quién fuera su padre, lo o la amaría sin importar qué. Porque sería la fuerza que necesitaba para salir de la vida que llevaba. Por él o ella iba a mejorar mi vida. Iba a ser feliz finalmente.

― ¿Bella? ― me llamó Mel ―Necesito encontrar un baño ¿Me acompañas?

Yo accedí con un asentimiento y me levante para ir con ella.

―No creo que sea buena idea usar los del parque, debe estar lleno― opiné.

―Cuando veníamos para acá, vi algunos locales a una cuadra, alguno debe tener baño― sugirió.

―De acuerdo― acepté.

Ambas nos encaminamos a la zona que mencionó Mel, buscando por algún local abierto aun. Pero como casi eran las ocho de la noche, la mayoría estaban cerrados ya. Afortunadamente encontramos una farmacia abierta, de modo que entramos y notamos que éramos las únicas en el lugar, a excepción de una mujer en sus cuarentas que atendía el mostrador.

―Buenas noches― saludó Mel ― ¿De casualidad tendrá un baño al que pueda entrar? ― preguntó.

―Hola, claro, puedes pasar, esta al fondo.

Contestó la mujer, señalando hacia la izquierda del lugar. Mel asintió agradecida y caminó en esa dirección, dejándome sola con la mujer, quien solo me sonrió.

―Creo que buscaré un par de cosas en lo que ella vuelve― avisé.

Ella asintió aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. Por mi parte, comencé a vagar por los pasillos de estantes, llenos de cosas. Pensé en buscar un par de analgésicos para mañana, pues seguramente alguien los necesitaría.

Encontré unos que reconocía en un pasillo, y cuando me di vuelta para ir a pagar, me llamó la atención el producto frente a mí. Pruebas de embarazo.

Dudé, pero tomé una de ellas y corrí al mostrador, donde la misma mujer esperaba por mí.

― ¿No sería una excelente noticia de año nuevo? Seguro que tu novio estará encantado― comentó la sonriente mujer, mientras me cobraba.

―Seguro que lo sería― respondí con una sonrisa vacilante.

―Guárdala, no querrás que tu amiga se entere antes que él, créeme, cometí ese error hace casi veinte años― sonrió ella.

Le hice caso, incluso si no había un _él_ en la ecuación.

―Listo, ¿Entrarás también?― llegó Mel a mi lado.

Asentí distraída y caminé en la misma dirección en que había ido Mel. Una vez en el pequeño cuarto de baño, abrí la cajita de la prueba y seguí las instrucciones, pero no estaba segura de querer conocer aún el resultado, así que la guardé en mi bolso sin ver el resultado, lavé mis manos y salí del lugar.

―Gracias, y feliz año nuevo― agradecí a la señora.

Mel hizo lo mismo y ambas caminamos de regreso a Botanic Garden con nuestros amigos.

―Has estado muy distraída hoy ¿Es por eso de las confesiones?

Preguntó Mel, antes de llegar al lugar donde habíamos dejado a los chicos.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Un poco por eso, no sé qué haré cuando vuelva.

― ¿Te irás a Nueva York en cuanto termine tu tiempo aquí? ―preguntó.

―Tal vez, aun no lo decido― confesé.

― ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Londres? ― propuso ―puedo mostrarte mi ciudad, o podemos hacer un pequeño viaje alrededor de Europa, siempre he querido ir a Suiza o Berlín.

― ¿Podría pensarlo?

― ¡Claro! Y si lo que te preocupa son los gastos, no te preocupes, de algo sirve el remordimiento de conciencia de mis abuelos, tengo una pequeña gran cuenta de banco que sustentará todo― comentó guiñándome un ojo.

Reí. ―No me preocupa eso, si ahorré mucho para este viaje, pero cuando cumplí veintiuno, recibí la herencia de mis padres y aunque no soy millonaria, tampoco me quedaré en la ruina si voy contigo.

Ella sonrió. ―Entonces piénsalo.

En ese momento llegamos con nuestros amigos, quienes ya se habían unido a otros chicos que no conocíamos. Ellos resultaron ser amigos de la chica del supermercado, quien había reconocido a Oliver y se acercó con sus amigos.

Todos estaban siendo agradables, contándonos de lugares en esta ciudad que solamente un local sabía, y animándonos para salir con ellos a un bar más tarde, que en sus palabras, era mejor que al que planeábamos ir.

Aceptamos todos y seguimos charlando y bromeando hasta que comenzó el espectáculo de año nuevo.

Minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las doce, todos nos levantamos y abrimos las bebidas que habíamos traído para la ocasión.

―Este es nuestro año nuevo, muchos de nosotros estamos lejos de casa, pero creo que no lo cambiaríamos por nada― comenzó a decir Oliver y todos asentimos ―así que hagamos que cuente, el dos mil diecinueve tiene que ser un año grandioso para todos.

Todos a nuestro alrededor estaban eufóricos, y pronto comenzó la cuenta atrás.

― _¡Diez!... ¡Nueve!_

Contamos todos, esperando ansiosos la llegada del año, en el que todos trataríamos de ser mejores personas y alterar nuestra vida para mejor.

― ¡Seis!... ¡Cinco!

Owen y Nat se tomaron de las manos, manteniendo su vista fija en uno en el otro, mientras que Oliver tomaba a la chica pelirroja de la mano, Mel pronto acaparó a uno de los amigos de la pelirroja, y los otros dos, una pareja de chicos gay también se prepararon.

― _¡Tres!... ¡Dos!... ¡Uno! ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

A mi alrededor la gente reía y se abrazaba, mis amigos compartían el apasionado y tradicional beso mientras mis ojos se fijaban en el cielo nocturno de Sydney, con el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y la opera de fondo era lo más increíblemente hermoso y emocionante que había visto en mi vida.

No me arrepentía de haber venido a este lugar.

Llevé una mano a mi vientre, había pasado todo el día indecisa entre saber si estaba embarazada o no. Pero la vista de mí alrededor me hacía desear estarlo. Porque si lo estaba, mi bebé sería mi familia de ahora en adelante y yo al fin tendría alguien a quien amar y que me amaría incondicionalmente.

― ¡Feliz año, Bella!

Gritó Mel, sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella me atrajo en un abrazo apretado al que correspondí y le desee también un feliz año nuevo.

Me uní a las felicitaciones y abrace al resto de mis amigos, deseando que todos ellos cumplieran sus propósitos y que nuestras vidas mejoraran.

*/*/*/*/*

Después de casi una hora más de celebración en Botanic Garden, todos fuimos al bar que habían mencionado los chicos. El lugar era impresionante, había una pista de baile y una zona con mesas para disfrutar de la noche.

En cuanto llegamos, todos fuimos a la barra para pedir nuestras bebidas, yo insistí que no quería alcohol, por lo que me conformé con un refresco de cereza. Cuando rebusqué en mi bolso el dinero para pagar, me topé con la prueba y el gran y visible positivo en ella.

Sin dudarlo una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Ahora si era un muy feliz año nuevo para mí. Saqué rápidamente el dinero y pagué mi bebida. Solo para ser arrastrada a la pista por Mel y Nat.

_Give me a second I__  
__I need to get my story straight__  
__My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State__  
__My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar__  
__My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and__  
__I know I gave it to you months ago__  
__I know you're trying to forget__  
_

La música sonaba alto a nuestro alrededor, y aun con nuestras bebidas en mano, bailamos como si esta fuera la última vez que lo haríamos, pero tan felices por la perspectiva de un año nuevo por venir. Por saber que teníamos trecientos sesenta

Entonces lo decidí. Por mí y por este bebé que traería al mundo. Iba a disfrutar mientras pudiera. Porque después… él o ella sería mi vida entera.

― ¡Acepto! ― le dije a Mel al oído.

― ¿Qué? ― gritó de vuelta.

― ¡Quiero ir contigo y disfrutar del mundo por un rato! ― grité para que me escuchara en medio del escándalo.

Ella sonrió emocionada y me animó a corear la canción.

_Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

Esa noche bailamos hasta que nuestros pies no soportaron otro paso más. Como prometí, ayudé a todos a entrar en un taxi para que los dejara en su hotel, asegurando que nos veríamos al medio día para almorzar.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola! ¡Siento muchísimo la demora! Vine de vacaciones sorpresa con mi familia y no me han dejado tocar mucho la computadora, pero aquí tienen el Outtake, y como regreso pronto a mi ciudad, espero subir el capítulo 12 dentro de poco, al igual que el capítulo de Little Carrot. Y como algunas están confundidas con respecto al resultado del ADN, si, fue negativo. Nuestro Ed no es el padre biológico .

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: **BereB, sandy56, Isabelfromnowon, MariePrewettMellark, FlorVillu, patymdn, Tina Lightwood, , Tata XOXO, marieisahale, Leah De Call, saraipineda44, Suiza19, mony17, catita1999, LicetSalvatore (**¡Que buena teoría! ¡Pronto sabremos la verdad!), **Vaneaguilar, Bella-Nympha, miop, liduvina, Olga Javier Hdez, Rocio, Guest, Diannita Robles, Pili, saraygarcia08, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Mar91, Lidia withlock, Alexandra Nash, danielascars y Elizabeth Marie Cullen.**

¡Dios casi llegamos a 300 comentarios! ¡Muchas gracias a todas!

Espero que estén teniendo un excelente año 2020, y ¡Feliz año – atrasado – para todas!

¡Besos!


	14. Capítulo 12

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 12* How do you know you love me?

Comenzar la búsqueda no era una cosa fácil de hacer. Papá había hablado con un amigo que le recomendó contratar a una investigadora privada de nombre Irina Martin.

―Buen día, ¿El señor Cullen, cierto? ― preguntó ella, a lo que papá asintió― mI nombre es Irina Martin.

Habíamos concertado una cita con Irina en una cafetería, para tener un terreno neutral donde poder hablar. Habíamos venido solamente papá y yo mientras mamá cuidaba de Ely en casa.

―Buen día, ella es mi hija, Bella― me presentó papá.

―Es un gusto conocerlos a ambos, tengo entendido que el señor Preston les recomendó mis servicios, ¿Puedo saber el motivo? ― preguntó ella, claramente evaluándonos.

Papá dirigió una mirada hacia mí, pidiendo mi permiso para contar todo. Lo pensé por un minuto, y decidí que debía ser yo quien hablara.

―Verá, señorita Martin, hace unos meses sufrí un accidente de auto en el que perdí la memoria, no soy hija biológica de los Cullen, realmente no sabemos quién soy, pero al ver una fotografía, hubo tres personas que me resultaron familiares, ahí es donde requerimos sus servicios.

Papá apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo y volvió su mirada a la señorita Martin.

―Solo Irina, por favor― pidió ella ― creo que entiendo lo que necesita, ¿Tienen la fotografía?

―Si.

Afirmó papá, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la fotografía impresa y se la entregó a Irina, ella la examinó durante un par de minutos antes de hablar.

―Usted también se encuentra en esta fotografía, ¿Quiere que investigue quien era?

Asentí vacilante.

―A mí y a tres personas más.

Aclaré, señalando en la fotografía a las tres personas que me eran vagamente familiares.

―La fotografía fue tomada en la universidad de St. John en Manhattan― comentó papá ―por si eso ayuda en algo.

―Ayuda bastante, denme un par de semanas y tendré algo de información para ustedes, ―dijo ella, a lo que papá y yo asentimos ―en cuanto a los honorarios, creo que mi secretaria ya acordó un monto con usted, señor Cullen.

Papá asintió nuevamente y añadió. ― ¿Qué información es la que obtendrá para nosotros?

―Lo básico sobre estas cuatro personas, nombre, edad, empleo, lugar de residencia y si tienen algún parentesco en primer nivel; si necesita otro tipo de información después de que reciba esa, podremos conversarlo en la siguiente cita.

―De acuerdo, gracias Irina― dijo papá.

Ella asintió y tomando la fotografía de la mesa, se levantó. ―Siento tener que irme tan pronto, pero tengo otro cliente y asuntos pendientes en la oficina, fue un placer conocerlos.

―No se preocupe, gracias por venir.

Dijo papá, levantándose de su lugar para despedirse con un apretón de manos, acción que imité. Irina nos sonrió y salió de la cafetería.

― ¿Estas bien, cariño? ― me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y él me atrajo en un abrazo.

Había estado conteniendo mis emociones frente a Irina, pero saber que en dos semanas podría enterarme de quién realmente era me ponía nerviosa y llena de miedo, al no saber qué esperar y si lo que la investigación iba a revelar me gustaría o no.

Traté de no llorar mientras papá acariciaba mi cabello en un gesto consolador, pero sentía que en cualquier momento me volvería un mar de lágrimas.

― ¿Qué necesitas, cariño? Háblame― pidió.

― ¿Podemos ir a casa? ― pedí con la voz rota.

Él asintió y sin decir más, me ayudó a colocarme mi abrigo y dejando algunos dólares que cubrían el par de cafés que no habíamos consumido, me llevó a casa.

Cuando llegamos, mamá estaba en la sala con Ely y alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

―Edward― musité.

Él me dio una sonrisa vacilante y volvió su mirada a Ely, quien dormía en sus brazos.

― ¿Podrías ponerme al tanto de su reunión con la señorita Martin, Carlisle? ― le pidió mamá.

Él asintió y fue con mamá a su estudio. Una vez solos, Edward habló.

―Ella es preciosa.

Dijo él, con la vista fija en Ely. Yo fruncí el ceño, sin saber qué estaba haciendo aquí, o incluso sosteniendo a mi hija.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― pregunté, sonando un poco más enojada de lo que pretendía.

―Perdón si llegué sin avisar, yo…

―Lo siento…― lo interrumpí ―seguramente vienes a ver a Ely, no te preocupes, puedes venir cuando quieras, estaré en la cocina, por si ella necesita algo.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación, sin detenerme ante él llamándome por mi nombre desde su lugar en la sala.

Una vez en la cocina, tomé la tetera y puse a hervir un poco de agua, necesitaba tranquilizarme y mantener mis pensamientos a raya o terminaría llorando. No lo pensé mucho y después de poner la tetera en el fuego, comencé a sacar ingredientes para preparar galletas.

Edward entró en la cocina con Ely recostada en su moisés justo cuando estaba vertiendo los ingredientes en un bowl.

―Acabo de poner agua para una infusión, pero si gustas puedo accionar la cafetera también― le dije, sin dejar de mezclar los ingredientes ―debería accionarla de todos modos, seguramente papá preferirá café con las galletas.

Divagué, mi mente solamente trabajaba con la receta de galletas, los pasos se repetían una y otra vez, _harina, mantequilla, huevo, vainilla, polvo para hornear, mezclar, hornear y espolvorear con azúcar_.

Me detuve abruptamente cuando una de sus manos se posó sobre las mías, llenas de la mezcla a medio integrar. Mis ojos se mantuvieron sobre el bowl con la mezcla y mis manos batidas.

― ¿Podemos hablar?

Sus palabras no tenían sentido para mí, sabía que algo había dicho él, pero mi mente no lograba entender el mensaje.

― ¿Bella?

Entonces su mano se movió de las mías y la colocó en mi mentón, lo que me obligó a salir de mi estupor y mirarlo.

―No ahora… por favor.

Rogué, mis ojos se tornaron cristalinos al instante y dejé fluir mis lágrimas.

Lo próximo que supe es que él había dado vuelta a la encimera donde estaba trabajando y me tenía entre sus brazos, sus palmas recorrían rítmicamente mi espalda para tratar de confortarme.

Pero mi llanto no cesaba, necesitaba sacar de mi sistema todo que me atormentaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Pero él solo se separó de mi cuando mis lágrimas dejaron de fluir.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó con tono preocupado.

Lo vi a los ojos y pude ver en ellos la misma preocupación que se reflejaba en su tono de voz. Pero ¿Qué podía decirle? Yo misma no terminaba de entender lo que ocurría dentro de mí.

Creo que él presintió que no tenía palabras para expresarme, así que habló él.

―Vine para hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches ¿Lo harás?

Yo asentí, y busqué con la vista a Ely.

―Ella está bien, Esme le dio de comer hace poco, así que dormirá por un rato más, no te preocupes― explicó, entendiendo a quién buscaba.

La localicé en su moisés, sobre cuatro sillas que él había acomodado de manera que fueran el soporte de su cuna portátil. Comprobando desde mi lugar que ella estaba dormida, asentí.

―Ese día en el hospital...

Me separé de él inmediatamente y fui a lavarme las manos.

―Escúchame, por favor, dijiste que lo harías.

Lavé mis manos, quitando los trozos de mezcla que estaban pegados entre mis dedos. Con una rápida mirada comprobé que había ensuciado la camisa gris de Edward, así que tomé un paño limpio y lo humedecí un poco.

Tomé una respiración profunda y se lo tendí. Con miedo de las palabras que fuera a pronunciar, hablé. ― Te escucho.

Él tomó el paño y mientras se limpiaba, comenzó a hablar.

―Seguramente sabes que el ADN fue negativo, pero quiero explicarte el porqué de mi reacción― dijo él, esperó por mi respuesta, y tras asentir, él continuó ―me había encariñado con Ely, ella era mi hija en mi mente y corazón, estaba tan seguro… pero cuando el ADN resultó negativo… no sabía qué hacer, fue como si mi mundo se viniera abajo en un segundo, Bella… yo no tengo familia, pero ella iba a convertirse en eso para mí.

Tu padre estaba ahí cuando recibí el resultado, y cuando en su mirada se reflejó la tristeza y la lástima… me sentí como aquel chico que acababa de cumplir dieciocho y cuyos padres fallecieron, estaba solo nuevamente. No supe cómo reaccionar, cómo enfrentarte. Y cuando te vi en la habitación… no sabía qué decirte, entonces te encerraste en el cuarto de baño, y lo único que atiné a hacer fue darle un beso a Ely y salir corriendo del hospital.

―No tienes que decir más, no te culpo por haber reaccionado así. Puedes venir a visitarla si eso quieres.

Le dije, aunque sus palabras solo me confirmaban lo que ya sabía. Él había estado aquí solo por Ely.

― ¿Crees que estaba así de mal únicamente por Ely? ― inquirió él, y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sin entender a qué se refería ―Bella, cuando me dijeron que el ADN era negativo, Ely fue lo primero por lo que estaba triste, pero por ti también.

Lo miré aun sin entender. Él sonrió y continuó.

―Tú fuiste la razón por la que me fui. Pensé que si Ely no era mía, tú tratarías de encontrar a su padre biológico, eventualmente, entonces yo no tendría cabida en tu vida o la de ella. Me fui a Vancouver ese mismo día, pensando que tenía que dejarte libre para que pudieras ser feliz a lado del padre de Ely, quien sea que es. Pero no soportaba la distancia que me había auto-impuesto, cada día que pasaba las extrañaba mucho más que el anterior.

―Te lo eh dicho ya, puedes ver a Ely tanto como quieras, no voy a impedirlo― comenté.

―Regresé por Ely, claro que sí, pero Bella… quiero a ambas en mi vida, antes no te lo dije porque no me parecía correcto aprovecharme de tus hormonas revolucionadas por el embarazo, pero quiero ser la persona con la que compartirás la vida y a tu hija, me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos nuevamente, sin creer del todo en las palabras de Edward. Sonaba tan irreal que mi mente se negaba a aceptarlas como ciertas.

― ¿Cómo sabes que me quieres? ― pregunté con la voz pastosa.

Él se rio de mi pregunta, pero la contestó. ― ¿Cómo sabes que amas a Ely? ¿Cómo sabes que el cielo es azul y que las estrellas saldrán cada noche?

―Solo lo sé― me encogí de hombros.

―Entonces que dices, ¿Merezco una oportunidad?

Pidió, limpiando de mis mejillas todo rastro de lágrimas.

―Hoy fuimos a ver a una investigadora privada― comenté.

Él frunció el ceño, porque no era la respuesta que esperaba.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver?

―Todo― contesté ―porque ella va a averiguar quién era yo.

―Sigo sin entender.

―Edward, no sé quién era antes del accidente, ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta esa Bella? ¿Qué pasa si ella tampoco te agrada?

El suspiró, y tomó mis manos entre las suyas para dejar un beso en ellas.

―La Bella que conocí en Nueva York me parecía la mujer más increíble que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, ahora mismo la añoro un poco, porque esa Bella era segura de sí misma y parecía que el mundo era un lugar pequeño para ella, y cuando volví a verte… solo pensé en que esta vez no podía dejarte escapar, te quise aún más cuando comencé a pasar tiempo contigo, y eso no va a cambiar cuando finalmente descubran quién eras.

― ¿Estás seguro?

―Tan seguro, de que si me das una oportunidad de demostrarlo, podré darte la noticia de que me mudo a Toronto― contestó sonriendo.

Lo observé impactada con la noticia. Nunca creí que haría eso. Por lo que sabía, su vida entera y su negocio estaban en Vancouver.

―No tienes que mudarte aquí… tu negocio, toda tu vida está allá.

―Puedo cambiar la sede del negocio, y mi vida ahora está en donde tú y Ely se encuentren.

Sus palabras me conmovieron y solo atiné a enredar mis brazos a su alrededor en un abrazo apretado, y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, musité un _gracias._

Sus brazos pronto estuvieron a mí alrededor, y me dieron una sensación de seguridad. No del mismo tipo que sentía al abrazar a mis padres, era totalmente diferente, y me gustaba mucho la sensación.

―Está bien― acepté su propuesta ―pero necesito que esto sea lento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y…

―Vamos a hacer esto tan lento como tú lo necesites, solo recuerda que estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites, incluso si es cambiar un pañal de Ely― bromeó ―nunca más estarás sola, porque no voy a dejarte.

*/*/*/*/*

Cada día que pasaba, Edward me demostraba que sus palabras no eran solo eso. Se había vuelto a convertir en un asiduo visitante en esta casa, mis padres, aunque más mamá, insistían en que podía quedarse en una de las habitaciones extra en lo que encontraba un lugar para él, ya que si no estaba en las nuevas oficinas de su empresa, estaba aquí en la casa, solamente se iba para dormir al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Pero él se negaba, diciendo que quería darme un poco de espacio. Lo cual entendía y agradecía.

Porque mi mente aún estaba enfocada en la información que nos entregaría Irina.

Hoy se cumplían las dos semanas que habíamos acordado con ella, y nos había notificado dos días antes que tenía ya la información, por lo que acordó venir a la casa en esta ocasión.

Cuando llegó, Edward no había podido estar presente por pendientes en su trabajo, y mamá y yo nos encargamos de dormir a Ely antes de que Irina llegara para ambas estar presentes.

Mamá me sorprendió una semana atrás con una habitación completamente acondicionada para Ely, mi niña ya no solamente tenía el moisés en el que solía dormir cuando llegamos del hospital y su porta bebés, ahora disponía de una cuna, cambiador, un par de armarios y una cómoda, todo en su propia habitación, que se encontraba a lado de la mía.

Ambas estábamos en la habitación de paredes blancas y detalles palo de rosa que pertenecía ahora a Ely cuando Irina llegó. Como Ely ya estaba dormida en su cuna, mamá accionó el monitor de bebés y tomó el otro, animándome a bajar al encuentro de la investigadora.

Cuando entramos al estudio de papá, él e Irina ya se encontraban en el lugar, por lo que ambas la saludamos y tomamos asiento en las sillas que habíamos acercado previamente, de modo que mamá estaba a mi derecha y papá a la izquierda, con Irina del otro lado del escritorio en su propia silla.

― ¿Comenzamos con las personas de las que querían información? ― preguntó ella.

―Por favor― pedí asintiendo, sin estar del todo lista para conocer quién era yo realmente.

―Fue fácil conseguir los nombres― comentó ella, sacando de un sobre tres fotografías― él ― nos mostró la primera, de un hombre de un poco más de cincuenta años ― es Charles Swan, es profesor de posgrado en la Universidad St. John en Manhattan, Nueva York. ― Ella ― nos mostró la siguiente fotografía, de una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad de Charles ―es Rene Vulturi-Swan, esposa de Charles, ambos trabajan en la misma universidad, y él― mostró la última fotografía, la del hombre que de solo verlo me provocaba un miedo indescriptible ―es Dimitri Vulturi, es director de la universidad y hermano de Rene.

Examiné la primera fotografía, la de Charles Swan, y me dio pánico el ver que tenía smilitudes con el hombre, sus ojos y los míos tenían la misma forma, así como la forma del rostro, eran coincidencias que aunque podrían ser casualidad, mi instinto me decía que no lo era.

― ¿Reconoces los nombres, cariño? ― preguntó mamá.

Negué con la cabeza, cambiando de fotografía, en esta ocasión, la mujer mayor que me devolvía la mirada me causaba sentimientos encontrados, su mirada de un azul tan claro inspiraban respeto, la mujer rubia no me daba confianza, pero me era familiar, y lo supe cuando observé sus manos a detalle, esas manos me habían dado el plato de galletas en mi recuerdo, jadeé al pensar que estaba relacionada con ella de alguna manera.

―Ella es la mujer que recordé.

Dije, causando que los presentes enfocaran su atención en mí.

― ¿Estas segura, cariño? ― preguntó mamá.

―Sus manos…― comencé a explicar ―cuando estaba en el centro, tuve un recuerdo en el que una mujer me daba galletas mientras hacía algo en un ordenador, no pude verle el rostro, pero sus manos lucían como las de Rene Vulturi, de eso estoy segura.

― ¿Podríamos obtener información más detallada de estas personas? ― preguntó papá.

―Seguro― accedió Irina ―demoraré un poco más con eso, pero la tendrán.

Entonces papá se concentró en una conversación con Irina, sobre los detalles que necesitábamos de esas personas. Mamá simplemente me dejó seguir examinando las fotografías, colocó su mano en mi hombro dándole un leve apretón en señal de apoyo.

La última fotografía correspondía a Dimitri Vulturi, su rostro a simple vista lucía como el de un hombre normal de la edad de mis padres, sin duda sus facciones eran similares a las de la mujer, pero algo en su rostro me inspiraba un terror infinito que no sabía de dónde provenía.

― ¿Quieren que pasemos al archivo de su hija? ― escuché que preguntó Irina.

Mis padres me dirigieron una mirada, preguntando si eso era lo que quería. Asentí sin estar por completo segura, acomodando las fotografías una tras otra, de manera que la de Dimitri Vulturi quedara al último, lejos de mi vista.

―Bien, investigué en la universidad y logré obtener un expediente bastante sustancioso sobre su vida anterior, en el aspecto académico más que nada, pero puedo ahondar en lo personal si lo necesitan.

El verdadero nombre de la señorita Cullen es Isabella Swan, de veintidós años de edad, estudió en la universidad de St. John hasta finales de noviembre pasado, cuando obtuvo un grado en matemáticas aplicadas, por lo que pude averiguar, el señor Charles es su tío y quien financiaba la carrera de la señorita, con ayuda de una beca que ella recibía. Ella es ciudadana norteamericana, su residencia habitual se encontraba en Manhattan.

Explicó Irina, entregándonos una copia de un título de grado a nombre de Isabella Swan, así como una fotografía en la que estaba usando una toga y birrete. Me pareció extraño que en aquella fotografía, mi cabello lucía largo y con el brillo que le faltaba a mi mirada.

― ¿Algo más que debamos saber?

Preguntó papá, notando que Irina mantenía un último papel entre sus manos.

―Sí, hay una denuncia por desaparición, fue impuesta a principios de febrero por el señor Charles Swan, buscando a su sobrina, lo curioso es que se describe que la señorita fue vista por última vez en Londres y que tenía un vuelo con destino a Nueva York que nunca abordó.

*/*/*/*/*

Irina se marchó un rato después, dejando el expediente y las fotografías que había recabado para nosotros. No tenía idea de qué hacer con la información que ahora tenía en mis manos. Papá decía que lo más apropiado sería dar parte a las autoridades que llevaban mi caso y tratar de recuperar mi identidad, pero no sabía si quería que eso ocurriera.

Edward llegó unas horas después, me encontró en la habitación de Ely con ella entre mis brazos.

―Hola― saludó, llamando mi atención desde el marco de la puerta.

―Hola.

―Carlisle me puso al corriente de lo que averiguó Irina― comentó en un tono de voz neutro.

― ¿Y…? ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

―Creo que deberías esperar a lo que Irina averigüe sobre esas personas, sé que fue la foto de uno de ellos lo que te envió al hospital, no creo que sea coincidencia.

Asentí, pues esa era una de las razones que me hacían permanecer insegura sobre cómo proceder con la información que Irina obtuvo. Estaba tan cansada de toda esta situación, que en ocasiones desearía que Bella Cullen fuera mi única identidad, y pudiera vivir la vida tan simple como fuera posible.

―Luces cansada, ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta y discutes el asunto con la almohada? ― sugirió él.

―No puedo ir a dormir ahora, acabo de alimentar a Ely y probablemente no volverá a dormir hasta dentro de un par de horas.

―Yo puedo cuidarla― se ofreció.

―Y si…

―Nada va a pasar, Bella, puedo cuidarla.

Lo pensé por un momento, posando la mirada en mi pequeña bebé, ella me devolvía la mirada, con sus ojitos brillantes, que cada día se volvían de un tono verde precioso.

Por ella necesitaba ser fuerte y manejar esta situación lo mejor que pudiera, ella necesitaba una mamá fuerte y que no tuviera miedo. Ahora sabía que no estaba sola en todo esto. Y en ocasiones me preguntaba si el accidente pudo haber sido la mejor cosa que me ocurrió.

―De acuerdo, pero ¿Prometes despertarme si Ely necesita algo? ― pedí.

―Ella estará perfecta, pero te lo prometo.

Accedió con una sonrisa, caminando hasta nosotras, extendiendo sus brazos para que le diera a mi bebé.

―Esta señorita y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien ¿No es así preciosa? ― agregó él, dejando besitos en la frente y mejillas de Ely.

Sonreí por la imagen que me estaban regalando. A simple vista parecían padre e hija, los ojitos verde agua de Ely se encontraban con los verde bosque de Edward, como si con una mirada lograran comprender lo que pasaba por la mente del otro.

Ojalá las cosas fueran tan simples.

―Gracias― murmuré.

Dejé un beso en la frente de Ely y salí de la habitación.

Una vez en la mía, decidí colocarme una pijama, apenas eran las seis de la tarde, pero en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada, sentí como todas las emociones del día caían sobre mí, haciéndome sentir pesada y soñolienta.

_Abrí los ojos en un lugar desconocido, pero de alguna manera familiar, la casa en la que me encontraba se sentía tan fría y lúgubre que me dio escalofríos. La cama en la que me encontraba era diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, preocupada sentí que mi cuerpo se desprendía de las sabanas, dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Pero al salir solo me encontré con un pasillo oscuro y con otras tres puertas. _

_Quería averiguar dónde estaba, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, me llevó por las escaleras al primer piso, donde al final de un pasillo Charles Swan me sonreía a lado de una puerta._

―_Buenos días, lamento que no podamos desayunar contigo, pero vamos tarde, Dimitri dijo que podías ir con él más tarde_― _explicó él._

_Sentí miedo al escuchar ese nombre y mi cuerpo pareció, de alguna manera, sentirse de la misma manera, pero asintió y simplemente dijo adiós._

_Sentía que estaba viendo una película narrada en primera persona, porque no podía hacer nada, solamente observar como ella – yo – vivía un día de su vida, podía sentir lo que ella sentía, ver lo que ella veía, pero no sabía lo que pensaba. Y eso estaba desesperándome. _

_Caminó hacia una habitación que lucía como una cocina, tomó un cuenco que llenó con cereal y leche para desayunar. Ella había tomado asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas en una pequeña mesa, tomando lentamente su desayuno, cuando se escucharon por la escalera algunos pasos._

_Inmediatamente se puso tensa, lo que no era buena señal._

_Lo reconocí tan pronto como él entró en la cocina, Dimitri Vulturi vivía aquí. No había otra explicación para que él bajara con solamente un pantalón de chándal puesto._

―_Buenos días, solecito― saludó, con una sonrisa que me provocó escalofríos._

―_Buenos días― contestó ella de manera seca._

_Al menos sabía que estábamos en la misma página respecto a él._

―_No estamos muy habladores hoy ¿No es así? ― cuestionó él ― ¿El niño bonito te comió la lengua? ¿O no lo hicieron tan bien y por eso estas enojada?_

―_Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Dimitri._

―_Oh… pero lo era hasta hace poco ¿No lo recuerdas, solecito? ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?_

―_Tan rápido como tu compromiso con Jane si mal no lo recuerdo._

_No logré identificar si lo que sentía al pronunciar esas palabras eran celos, resentimiento o miedo. Y me asustaba conocer la respuesta._

― _¿Son celos lo que detecto? ― cuestionó._

_Ella no respondió, se limitó a terminar su cereal y cuando el cuenco estuvo vacío, se levantó para ir directamente a la tarja. Rápidamente lo lavó, sentía su urgencia por salir de la pequeña cocina, y el miedo que la embargó cuando los brazos de él formaron una jaula a su alrededor._

―_Sabes que siempre serás mi favorita, solecito, nadie es tan bonita y brillante como tú― dijo él._

_Podía sentir su aliento chocando contra la piel de su cuello, y solo le provocó escalofríos, que él interpretó de otra manera._

―_Dijiste que esto había terminado― dijo ella – yo._

―_Claro que terminó, no puedo seguir contigo si quiero que Jane le diga a su papito que soy el perfecto prometido y lo haga patrocinar mis investigaciones, incluso tú, solecito, no vales tanto― dijo él, acariciando sus brazos, mis brazos._

―_Bien, porque ya voy tarde, así que con permiso―__dijo ella._

_Sus intenciones eran claras, salir de esa jaula que eran sus brazos, pero él no lo permitió, solamente los apretó más a nuestro alrededor._

―_Nadie dijo que no puede haber una última vez o unas cuantas más… además, yo nunca dije que podías meterte con ese… niño._

―_No quiero, Dimitri, tu avanzaste, déjame hacerlo a mí― pidió ella._

―_Vamos, solecito… ya sabes lo buenos que somos juntos._

_Él se presionó más contra nosotras, podía sentirlo excitado contra mi espalda baja y sin poderlo controlar, comencé a gritar, finalmente nuestro cuerpo reaccionó a lo que yo quería hacer, grité lo más fuerte que pude, diciéndole que no._

―_No, para Dimitri, ¡Por favor, no! ― grité._

_Él no me escuchaba, solo sentí cuando me dio vuelta de manera brusca, de modo que quedé frente a frente con él, intenté decirle que no una vez más, pero no me hizo caso alguno y comenzó a tocarme._

― _¡No quiero, Dimitri! ¡Suéltame! ― grité._

― ¡Bella! ― escuché que alguien me llamaba.

_Reconocí la voz de Edward, y rogué porque él me salvara de las garras de este hombre, cuyo agarre sobre mis brazos se hacía más fuerte conforme yo me resistía a sus caricias._

― ¡Bella! ― volví a escuchar.

_La voz de Edward seguía llamándome, pero no podía llegar hasta donde me encontraba, quería desesperadamente ir con él, quería que papá y mamá me abrazaran, quería ver a Ely y saber que ella estaba bien, quería con todas mis fuerzas alejarme de Dimitri._

_Continué diciéndole que no, pero sus manos no paraban de acariciar por debajo de mi camiseta, gritaba que parara, pero él no parecía escuchar, así que solo cerré mis ojos lo más fuerte que era capaz._

_Entonces el clic de la puerta lo hizo detenerse abruptamente._

―_Izzy…_

Abrí los ojos finalmente, encontrándome con los orbes verdes de Edward frente a mí, él me veía con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro, papá estaba aquí también, su rostro mostraba la misma preocupación que el de Edward.

Observé detenidamente a mí alrededor. Estaba en casa. Estaba en mi cama, usando mi pijama, las paredes no eran lúgubres, sino del color al que estaba acostumbrada.

Podía escuchar a mamá tranquilizando los sollozos de Ely, por lo que intenté levantarme para ir con ella, pero papá y Edward lo impidieron.

―Ella está bien ¿Si? solo un poco asustada― afirmó Edward.

― ¿Estas bien, cariño? ― pregunto papá.

Entonces me largué a llorar y me lancé a los brazos de papá, quien me recibió más que gustoso. Aun sentía las manos de Dimitri sobre mí, pero estando cobijada por los brazos de mi padre, sentía que él ya no podía herirme.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward hacía por salir de la habitación. Pero su presencia me ayudaba a estar segura de que ese hombre no podía dañarme.

―Edward― lo llamé, extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

Él la tomó y comenzó a trazar círculos en mi palma, dejó un par de besos en ella y se mantuvo a mi lado.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola chicas! Nuevamente lamento la demora del capítulo, créanme que escribo tanto y tan rápido como puedo. ¿Qué les ha parecido la vuelta de Edward? A partir de este capítulo lo tendremos como un personaje principal, y ¿Qué creen que haya sido ese final? ¿Solo un mal sueño o un recuerdo? ¡Espero leer sus teorías!

Muchisimas gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: ** , Isabelfromnowon, marieisahale, MariePrewettMellark, Rocio, Pili, patymdn, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, Tina Lightwood, liduvina, sandy56, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, miop, FlorVillu, saraipineda44, JadeHSos, Suiza19, Olga Javier Hdez, Mar91, Esal, Lidia withlock, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson e Idalia Cova. **¡Son las mejores, chicas!

¡Besos a todas!

NOTA: Si quieres leer adelantos exclusivos de esta y mi otra historia, no dudes en solicitar unirte al grupo en Facebook: Fanfiction by AstridCP ¡Encontrarás detalles de la historia, imágenes y las canciones que inspiran cada capítulo! ¡Todas son bienvenidas!


	15. Capítulo 13

Lost

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 13* Who am I?

Aquel día no pude volver a dormir a menos que alguien se quedara a mi lado, Edward inmediatamente se ofreció para hacerme compañía, era una suerte también el hecho de que Ely despertara cada cuatro horas pidiendo ser alimentada.

Eso me evitaba caer en un sueño profundo, en el que lo único que veía eran las manos de Dimitri vagando por mi cuerpo. Ellos insistieron en que les contara lo que había ocurrido, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? No sabía si aquello había sido una pesadilla o un recuerdo.

― ¿De nuevo no puedes dormir?

Preguntó Edward desde el marco de la puerta, y yo negué con la cabeza desde mi lugar en la cama; un par de noches después del primer episodio. Finalmente había terminado dejando su departamento y vino a vivir aquí por sugerencia de mis padres, por lo que cada noche él venía a mi habitación para hacerme compañía hasta que Ely necesitaba ser atendida, entonces él me ayudaba y después iba a dormir.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ― cuestioné.

Él sonrió. ―Ya estas preguntando, pero adelante.

― ¿Cómo era yo? Es decir… ¿Cómo era cuando me conociste?

Pareció un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, y pareció meditar su respuesta por un momento. Entonces se adentró en mi habitación y tomó asiento a los pies de mi cama.

―Eras la chica más valiente, decidida y amable que he conocido, y lo sigues siendo― admitió.

Me reí. ―No creo que haya sido de esa manera, pero gracias por tenerme en tan buen concepto.

Él acompañó mis risas. ― ¡Es verdad! ― protestó ―al menos siempre lo fuiste conmigo, cuando te conocí en ese auditorio, tu largo cabello caoba me llamó muchísimo la atención, pero mucho más tu mirada, sabía que habían muchas cosas dentro de ti que estaban en debate cuando te pedí ir por un café, pero pude ver la decisión en tus ojos cuando aceptaste.

Sonreí sin quererlo. ― ¿Cómo fue?

― ¿Nuestro tiempo juntos? ― preguntó y yo asentí ― Te conocí la primera semana de noviembre, inicialmente mi plan era permanecer en Nueva York solo por esa semana y volver inmediatamente a Vancouver, pero después de conocerte no pude hacerlo, después de ese primer café supe que no podría alejarme de ti durante mucho tiempo.

Estuvimos saliendo durante las tres semanas siguientes, pero tenía que volver a Vancouver por asuntos del trabajo y tuve que perderme tu graduación, yo de verdad quería estar ahí, pero me convenciste de que aunque me querías entre el público, tenía que cumplir con mis responsabilidades, me fui por poco más de una semana y cuando volví en Diciembre, tú estabas muy cambiada, tu largo cabello se había ido y tu mirada se veía tan perdida que todo lo que quería era averiguar qué había ocurrido contigo. Te quedaste conmigo un par de días en el hotel donde me alojaba y bueno… creo que podrás deducir que estuvimos muy juntos ese par de días para que yo pensara que Ely podría ser mía.

Me sonrojé al pensar en nosotros compartiendo una habitación de hotel. Pero estaba sorprendida por su descripción de mí en esos últimos días, porque sin duda algo tuvo que ocurrir para que yo cambiara tanto físicamente como para que él se preocupara por mí.

― ¿Qué pasó después? ― me las arreglé para preguntar.

―Antes de irme a Vancouver me contaste del viaje que tenías planeado hacer, hablabas con tanta emoción de Australia que creí que tendría que viajar allá para volver a verte porque seguramente te enamorarías del lugar y no volverías a Nueva York― confesó con una sonrisa ―te pedí que me mantuvieras al tanto del lugar donde te encontrabas, para saber que estabas bien, me enviaste algunas imágenes acompañadas con una descripción del lugar donde estabas, hablabas mucho sobre algunos viajeros que conociste y después me dijiste que ibas a viajar un poco más antes de volver a Nueva York, ahí tus correos se volvieron un poco menos frecuentes y pensé que te había perdido, que seguramente habías conocido a alguien en tu viaje y me olvidaste, por eso cuando no volví a escuchar de ti no me pareció tan extraño. Debes saber que estaba sumamente sorprendido cuando te vi entre los asistentes de la conferencia hace unos meses, más aun cuando me di cuenta que estabas embarazada.

― ¿Por qué no me habías contado esto antes? ― pregunté.

Él se sonrojó. ―Hablé con un psicólogo después de que me dijeras que habías perdido la memoria, le comenté brevemente la situación y me recomendó que todo lo llevara a tu paso, por tu estado no sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar al ver las fotografías o correos que yo tengo, confirme que no era prudente cuando Carlisle me llamó para decirme que estabas en el hospital y me dijo la razón.

Asentí cabizbaja, dándole la razón.

― ¿Me mostrarás ahora? ― cuestioné.

―Cuando quieras, tal vez con la dirección de correo que tengo puedas recuperar tu cuenta y encontrar algo más que te sea de ayuda― sugirió.

―Gracias.

Le dije, y no sé qué me impulsó a arrojarme a sus brazos. Pero cuando el rodeó mi torso con sus brazos me sentí más segura. Iba a pedirle que me mostrara las fotografías que tenía de mí, pero el llanto de Ely proveniente de la habitación continua nos hizo separarnos y nos dirigimos en silencio a su habitación.

Después de que Ely volviera a quedarse dormida, lo dejé que fuera a descansar, pues sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos lo suficiente para ver lo que hacía.

Volví a mi habitación con el monitor de bebé en una de mis manos, me dejé caer en la cama y me cubrí con las mantas, observando en la pequeña pantalla del monitor a mi bebé dormida.

_Abrí los ojos en un lugar que se sentía familiar. Los árboles que me rodeaban daban la sensación de paz y tranquilidad, que era robada momentáneamente con el sonido de autos circulando por alguna calle cercana. _

― _¡Bella!_

_Escuché mi nombre y volví la mirada al lugar donde provenía el llamado. Edward caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro. En una de sus manos traía una bolsa de papel y una manta a cuadros roja y blanco._

― _¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?_

_Sonreí y negué, él llegó a mi lado y después de dejar un suave beso en mis labios tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta colocarnos bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles a nuestro alrededor. Extendimos la manta para que ambos pudiéramos tomar asiento y cuando estuvimos el uno frente al otro sobre la manta, Edward sacó un par de envoltorios de comida de la bolsa, al igual que un par de botellas de agua._

―_Recordé que el otro día ordenaste pavo, así que eso es lo que traje para ti._

_Indicó él al entregarme uno de los envoltorios, al abrirlo pude notar que era un sándwich de pavo efectivamente, por lo que agradecí y ambos comenzamos a comer. Cuando terminamos me animó a recostarme sobre su pecho mientras veíamos a las personas divertirse._

_Había familias en este lugar, niños corriendo de un lado a otro con sus padres vigilándolos o charlando unos con otros, un par de adolescentes estaban no muy lejos de nosotros dando todo un espectáculo que hizo que me ruborizara de solo verlos._

―_Quiero que nosotros tengamos eso_

_Dijo Edward de repente, señalando una pareja mayor que tomados de la mano se sonreían como si fuera su primera cita._

― _¿Crees que llegaremos a eso? ― pregunté sorprendida._

―_Creo que podemos tener eso y más―__ respondió sonriendo, para después dejar un beso en mis labios._

_Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me observé caminando por un vecindario, las casas blancas predominaban, pero yo subí las escaleras en la única casa que lucía más sobria y antigua. _

_Sin entender por qué, me vi entrando a hurtadillas en la casa y apresurándome al segundo piso, donde me topé con Dimitri Vulturi, él no me había visto pues estaba de espaldas, así que sin hacer mucho ruido traté de entrar por una puerta, pero inevitablemente él me escuchó._

―_Hola solecito. Qué bonita estas hoy_

_Saludó él, provocando que me detuviera de manera abrupta antes de siquiera poder abrir la puerta frente a mí._

―_Nunca te vestiste así para mí… ¿Qué tiene ese niño que yo no?_

_Cuestionó acercándose a mí examinando la falda negra que llevaba puesta, me tensé cuando uno de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer el escote de mi blusa e instintivamente retrocedí. _

― _¡Vamos! ¡Hasta hace poco que no rehuías de mí! ¿Qué te ha hecho ese chico?_

―_Por favor, acordamos que esto se había acabado― me sorprendí diciendo._

―_Oh… pero si aún no tengo argolla en el dedo, esto aún puede continuar― refutó él._

―_Por favor, vas a casarte y dijiste que esto se terminó― contesté rogando._

―_Vamos solecito, una vez más no hace daño a nadie, y tú lo provocas… si no lo desearas no saldrías vestida así, sabes cómo me gusta ver su cabello así…_

_Para este punto sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo como si de un objeto se tratara, y pronto se pegó tanto a mí que lo sentí hundir su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello para oler mi cabello._

―_No por favor…_

_Rogué, pero sus manos no desistían y dado que él era más fuerte, hizo mi cuerpo chocar contra la puerta, provocando que mi cabeza se golpeara contra esta y un dolor agudo se instalara en la parte done mi nuca y la puerta colisionaron._

― _¡Bella! _

_Escuché la voz de un hombre llamándome, seguido de la puerta cerrándose y pasos en la escalera, por lo que él inmediatamente se alejó y subió al piso siguiente._

Entonces abrí los ojos asustada y me senté sobre la cama. Era la primera vez que soñaba con algo diferente a la primera pesadilla. Pero las palabras, los gestos y las sensaciones que me provocaban se sentían tan reales que temía descubrir que eran recuerdos.

Observé a mi alrededor y me consolé al notar que me encontraba en mi habitación en la casa Cullen, pero al buscar el monitor de bebé en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama no lo encontré, el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, por lo cual había dormido más que en los días anteriores.

Me levanté de inmediato para buscar a Ely, me coloqué rápidamente una bata encima de mi pijama blanco y salí de mi habitación. Cuando salí de mi habitación, papá salía de la que correspondía a mi bebé, y aun con la sensación desagradable de Dimitri pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo, lo único que necesitaba ahora era saber que estaba segura, por lo que sin dudarlo me abalancé a los brazos de papá, quien al inicio se mostró sorprendido, pero enseguida me devolvió el abrazo.

― ¿Bella? ― preguntó sin soltarme ― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza sin separarme de él, por lo que él no hizo por apartarme, cosa que agradecí. Las imágenes aun rondaban por mi cabeza sin parar, por lo que sin quererlo comencé a sollozar.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó la voz de mamá.

Sentí a papá encogerse de hombros y después mamá colocó una mano sobre mi hombro. Volteé la vista a ella y soltándome un poco de papá, también la abracé. Ella no dijo más, solo me abrazó y pasó sus manos por mi cabello intentando darme consuelo.

Algunos minutos después fui capaz de calmar mi llanto y finalmente encarar a mis padres.

―Lo siento― les dije a ambos, mientras trataba de limpiar mi rostro.

― ¿Esa pesadilla otra vez? ― preguntó mamá con el ceño fruncido.

Sin querer ahondar en detalles, simplemente asentí. Podía ver que se contenían al quererme preguntar más detalles al respecto, cosa que sin duda agradecí.

―Creo que deberías retomar tus sesiones con un terapeuta, tal vez te sientas mejor si hablas de estas pesadillas con alguien― sugirió mamá

― ¿Puedo pensarlo?― pregunté

Ambos asintieron y me animaron a bajar a comer el desayuno, informándome que acababan de dormir a Ely, pues ella los había despertado y cuando Edward entró a mi habitación para que alimentara a mi bebé descubrieron que finalmente había sucumbido al sueño después de un par de noches sin poder hacerlo, por lo que simplemente me dejaron dormir.

―Gracias. ¿Y Edward? ― pregunté.

―Él la cuidó en la madrugada, así que lo dejaremos dormir un poco más― informó mamá.

Asentí y los tres bajamos las escaleras en silencio.

Desayunamos juntos y al cabo de un rato ambos subieron a prepararse para ir a trabajar, mientras yo fui a darme un baño y después de estar lista, volví a la habitación de Ely, ella estaba despierta y tranquila en su cuna, por lo que la tomé en brazos y me senté con ella junto a los ventanales de su habitación.

Tenía que darle crédito a Rosalie por eso, la habitación de verdad tenía unos ventanales preciosos que dejaban entrar la luz de la mañana de manera increíble.

―Pensé que estarías descansando― dijo Edward desde el marco de la puerta, aun con su pijama puesto.

―Creo que descanse lo suficiente, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar? Mamá dijo que cuidaste a Ely en la madrugada y dejó que durmieras un poco más.

― ¿Pues qué hora es? ― preguntó confundido.

―Poco más de las nueve, papá salió hace un rato para el banco y mamá acaba de irse.

Se sorprendió por la hora, pues él siempre se levantaba en cuanto amanecía.

―Es un poco tarde― reconoció él.

―Puedo prepararte algo mientras te arreglas― sugerí, sin saber si él tenía algo más por hacer hoy.

Él asintió en acuerdo y después de acercarse a dar un beso a Ely, lo vi dudar pero salió de la habitación. Entonces me levanté y bajé con Ely a la cocina, dejándola en su cuna portátil para poder preparar la comida.

Casi media hora después, Edward bajó justo a tiempo para que comiera el par de tostadas y huevos fritos que había preparado, junto con un poco de fruta que sobró de esta mañana.

―Gracias― dijo al momento de tomar el plato.

Sonreí y lo acompañé mientras bebía una taza de té.

― ¿Pudiste descansar un poco? ― preguntó de repente.

No respondí. ―Debiste despertarme cuando Ely lloraba.

―Necesitabas esas horas de sueño, y accedí a quedarme aquí para ayudarte con Ely y en lo que tu necesitaras, y eso era dormir.

―Pero no quiero volver a dormir.

Murmuré, pero sin duda él escuchó.

―Necesitas descansar… no puedes pasar cada noche despierta.

Bajé la mirada sin saber cómo responderle.

― ¿No crees que con todo esto, deberías retomar tus sesiones con un psicologo? ― agregó.

Estaba insegura sobre ese tema. El primer día lo había considerado, pero seguramente un psicólogo solo me haría rememorar aquella pesadilla una y otra vez. Para eso ya tenía suficiente con mi mente, que se negaba a olvidarlo.

―Creo que solamente necesito mantener mi mente ocupada en otros asuntos, mamá también lo sugirió esta mañana, pero es mejor que le pregunte a papá si aún puedo volver al trabajo, si estoy cansada, seguramente evitaré las pesadillas y seré capaz de dormir algunas horas.

Él me observó sin estar seguro de que yo tenía la razón, pero como siempre, él me apoyaba en lo que yo decidiera sin cuestionarme.

―Tengo que hacer algunas cosas fuera, ¿Quieren acompañarme? No demoraré.

Lo observe sorprendida por el cambio de tema, y observé por la ventana durante un momento, siendo el viernes de la primera semana de Septiembre aun teníamos días soleados, pero hoy había amanecido particularmente frío.

―Creo que podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión, no quiero que Ely pesque un resfriado― expliqué.

―Tienes razón, pero no quisiera dejarlas aquí solas― explicó él ― veré si puedo cambiar mis citas para más tarde…

―No, ve tranquilo, estaremos bien, mamá vuelve temprano hoy― le recordé.

Él lo pensó por un momento y asintió aun dudando de aceptar.

―De verdad estaremos bien, puedo aprovechar para llamar a Amelia, tiene un rato que no hablo con ella y seguramente querrá ver a Ely.

Él pareció más convencido y después de que él insistiera en limpiar lo que había ocupado para desayunar, subió por sus cosas a su habitación y antes de marcharse se despidió de Ely y de mí con un beso a cada una.

No pude evitar comparar la sensación de su beso en mi mejilla con lo que sentí mientras soñaba y él besaba mis labios, temía preguntarle sobre esa parte de mi sueño, porque si él me confirmaba que era un recuerdo, la parte que siguió seguramente también lo era.

Tal como le dije a Edward, después de arreglar un poco la cocina y mi habitación y de dejar dormida a Ely después de un muy necesario cambio de pañal y que ella se alimentara, finalmente logré llamar a Amelia desde el iPad, decidiendo permanecer en la habitación de mi bebé.

Afortunadamente ella estaba disponible y después de un par de timbres contestó.

― ¡Hola extraña! ¡Me tienes abandonada!

Reclamó en cuanto ambas logramos vernos en la pantalla.

― ¡Hola! ¡Lo siento! Han pasado muchas cosas en este último mes, desde que Ely nació todo ha pasado demasiado rápido.

―No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente ¡Pero no dejes de llamarme! ¡Te extraño muchísimo! ¡Y ahora muéstrame a Ely! No la he visto desde aquella foto que envió Esme cuando nació.

Reí por su entusiasmo ―Espera un minuto.

Me acerqué a la cuna de Ely, quien seguía plácidamente dormida, así que cambié por la cámara trasera para que Amelia pudiera verla y en cuanto fue capaz de hacerlo, la escuché emitir un "_awww" _emocionado_._

― ¡Ella es preciosa! ¡Y se parece muchísimo a ti! ― comentó entusiasmada.

―Sin duda es preciosa, a todos nos tiene comiendo de su pequeña manita.

Entonces ambas nos enfrascamos en una charla sobre nuestras hijas, a diferencia de Ely, su pequeña Lucy estaba por cumplir cuatro meses y afortunadamente le daba tregua a su madre y se comportaba mucho mejor ahora que siendo un bebé recién nacido.

No nos dimos cuenta del tiempo que pasamos charlando, hasta que mamá entró por la puerta descubrimos que habíamos estado charlando al menos dos horas. Entonces ambas decidimos que debíamos volver a nuestros deberes, y acordando un día de la siguiente semana para charlar nuevamente, nos despedimos.

Mamá había permanecido en la habitación, podía notar que estaba emocionada, aunque desconocía el motivo.

― ¿Qué ocurre mamá? ― pregunté divertida.

Entonces no se contuvo más y soltó un chillido emocionado. ― ¡Alice va a casarse!

Me sorprendí sin duda alguna, pero estaba feliz con la noticia que no pude evitar contagiarme con la emoción que emanaba.

― ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¿Cuándo se lo propuso Jasper? ― pregunté.

― ¡Esta mañana! No sé cómo logró hacerlo, pero decoró la oficina de Alice con ramos de flores, los encontré cuando él iba a dejarla como cada mañana, y ambas nos sorprendimos porque él logró llegar antes al piso y la sorprendió con una sortija y las flores cuando entró en su oficina.

Ella estaba llorando de emoción al relatarlo, emocionada por ver a su hija comprometida con un hombre que sin duda alguna la amaba.

― ¡Estoy tan feliz por Alice! ¡Me muero por verla y felicitarla! ― comenté emocionada.

―No tendrás que esperar mucho para eso― respondió mamá ―me ofrecí a preparar una cena especial para festejar su compromiso esta noche.

―Te ayudaré entonces, prepararemos algo delicioso para ellos.

― ¿De verdad me ayudarías? Cocinaríamos para al menos veinte personas, pues hemos invitado a algunas personas además de la familia.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! Alice es como mi hermana, y estaré muy complacida de ayudar a festejar su compromiso.

Mamá sonrió complacida y después de asegurarnos de que Ely estuviera dormida, bajamos a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el menú de esta noche; mamá comentó que nosotras prepararíamos la comida y un grupo de catering traería algunos postres, bebidas y acondicionarían el comedor para que las veinte personas estuviéramos cómodas y servirían lo que nosotras preparáramos.

Una hora después tuve que subir a darle de comer a Ely y cuando volví abajo, papá ya estaba en la cocina, por lo que no dudé en preguntarle si podía volver a trabajar, él aceptó encantado, con la condición de que estuviera en casa la mayor parte de la semana laboral.

Un rato más tarde llegó Edward y después de explicarle lo que acontecería esta noche, se encargó de cuidar de Ely mientras yo ayudaba a mamá.

En punto de las siete de la noche llegaron Carmen y Eleazar con sus hijas, quienes nos saludaron efusivamente y de inmediato me pidieron ver a Ely, por lo que subí a buscarla a ella y a Edward a la habitación. Busqué primero en la de Edward, pero no estaban ahí de modo que continué a la de mi bebé, ahí encontré a Edward con Ely en su cambiador, él estaba colocándole un conjunto de vestido rosa de mangas largas y un par de medias blancas.

―Alice se morirá de ternura cuando la vea― comenté para llamar su atención.

Él me observó con una sonrisa desde su lugar.

―Creo que esta señorita debe estar presentable para festejar el compromiso de su tía, así solo esté presente un par de horas.

―Hablando de su tía… quería preguntarte algo― comenté, caminando hasta donde ambos se encontraban.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó curioso.

―Hablé con mamá el otro día, me comentó que debía pensar en alguien para ser la madrina y el padrino de Ely… y bueno yo creo que Alice y Jasper estarían encantado si se los pidiera pero ¿Tu qué opinas?

Él me observó sorprendido. ― ¿De verdad quieres mi opinión?

Preguntó mientras cargaba a Ely y la colocaba sobre su pecho. Yo me sonrojé, pero asentí.

―Cuando volviste aquel día, dijiste que estarías aquí para mí y para Ely, y bueno… pase lo que pase en el futuro, quisiera que ella te tuviera a ti como su padre, entonces sí, quiero saber tu opinión, tal vez tú tienes un amigo que…

No terminé la oración porque sus labios silenciaron mi discurso.

Estaba sorprendida por tener sus labios sobre los míos, pero la sensación que me producía era maravillosa, por lo que no demoré en corresponder a su beso.

―Gracias por esto, no sabes cuán feliz estoy de que me des la oportunidad de ser un padre para Ely, ella… dios, no tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que la amo, tanto como sé que te amo a ti. Y me agrada la idea de que Alice y Jasper sean sus padrinos, ambos son excelentes personas.

El sonrojó en mis mejillas se incrementó al escucharlo. ―De acuerdo entonces. Podemos decirles hoy, después de la cena.

―Esto quiere decir que tú y yo… ¿Serías mi novia?

―No sé si yo estoy lista para eso, sé que te quiero muchísimo, te has convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida y si no te molesta… quisiera ir un poco más lento con lo que pasa entre nosotros, yo aún estoy rota, perdida de alguna manera, y quiero que cuando estemos juntos finalmente, estés con alguien completa.

―De acuerdo, podemos ir tan despacio como quieras, pero podemos hacerlo mientras eres mi novia ¿No crees? Te prometo que voy a ser paciente y no pedir más de lo que puedas y quieras dar.

Su mirada me decía cuan ansioso estaba por recibir una respuesta positiva, dudé antes de responderle, porque ¿Qué podía ofrecerle yo a alguien como él? Pero sin duda trabajaría muy duro en recuperarme y afrontar mi pasado, para que él estuviera con alguien de quien se sintiera orgulloso.

―De acuerdo

Acepté finalmente y él sonrió, pero sus intenciones de darme un beso se vieron interrumpidas por el chillido en señal de protesta de Ely, quien se quejaba por la nula atención que le estábamos dando.

―Lo siento cariño, pero mamá acaba de aceptar ser mi novia, ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora sé que ella quiere que yo sea tu papá.

Le dijo emocionado, acomodándola de tal manera que ella podía observarnos. Sus ojitos pasearon de uno a otro por unos segundos antes de volver a cerrarlos.

―Llevémosla abajo antes de que vuelva a quedarse dormida― propuse.

―De acuerdo, y me muero por decirles que finalmente eres mi novia y Ely mi pequeña bebé.

―No por favor― le pedí ―no me mal entiendas, quiero que lo sepan, pero esta noche es de Alice y Jasper, suficiente será pedirles que sean padrinos de Ely.

El accedió con una sonrisa y ambos bajamos con la familia.

En cuanto Carmen notó que entrabamos a la sala, de inmediato se levantó para reclamar a Ely, por lo que mi bebé no tardó de ir de unos brazos a otros. Unos minutos después llegaron Alice y Jasper, quienes recibieron encantados las felicitaciones de la familia y ella se encargó de presumirnos su sortija, y como predije, cuando Ely llegó a brazos de Alice, ella se emocionó al ver a mi bebé vestida con aquel conjunto.

Rosalie y Emmett llegaron justo después, la primera expresando una felicidad fingida por el compromiso de su prima y su esposo se limitó a un seco felicidades dirigido a los novios. Alice lo dejó pasar, pues conocía a su prima y al esposo de esta. La fiesta se animó más cuando llegaron algunos amigos de Alice y Jasper, además de los padres de este último que complementaron las veinte personas de las que habló mamá esta tarde.

― ¡De verdad no me lo esperaba!

Comentó Alice un rato más tarde, mientras el personal que mamá había contratado servía la cena.

El comedor había sido modificado totalmente, habían retirado la mesa y en su lugar habían colocado una mucho más grande que permitía que todos estuviéramos cómodamente sentados.

Alice y Jasper por supuesto tenían los lugares de honor, con sus padres a cada uno de sus flancos, por supuesto Rosalie reclamó para ella y Emmett el par de lugares enseguida de papá. Edward y yo estábamos sentados en una de las esquinas de la mesa con Ely entre nosotros, dormida en su cuna portátil.

Yo había sugerido que podía llevarla arriba a dormir, pero Alice insistió en que la quería aquí con nosotros y tan buena como es mi bebé, no se inmutaba con el ruido que provocábamos al hablar y comer, de modo que se quedó a hacernos compañía.

―Pues yo solo estaba esperando el momento en que Jasper se decidiera, si hubiera tardado un poco más, te hubiera obligado a volver a casa― bromeó papá, guiñándole un ojo a Alice.

― ¿Sabías que me lo iba a proponer? ― cuestionó ella sorprendida.

―De otro modo no habría aceptado de buena gana que ambos se fueran a vivir juntos, Jasper me pidió tu mano una semana antes de que llegaras a plantearnos la idea de mudarte con él― aclaró papá con una sonrisa.

―Educamos bien a Jasper― comentó el Carrick Withlock con una sonrisa orgullosa.

La charla continuó alegre el resto de la cena, y al final papá y el señor Withlock dieron un pequeño discurso en honor a sus hijos.

Como en la ocasión anterior, Emmett se excusó diciendo que era tarde, por lo cual él y Rosalie se retiraron, papá los acompañó a la puerta y después volvió a charlar con el resto. Casi una hora después, solo estaba presente la familia más cercana, incluso Carmen y su familia se había marchado después de volver a felicitar a los novios.

―Creo que es momento, si estás de acuerdo― comenté a Edward.

Él me dio una mirada confundida, hasta que discretamente señalé a Jasper, quien sostenía a una Ely aun dormida, mientras Alice los observaba con adoración. Todos estábamos en la sala, papá y mamá estaban enfrascados en una conversación con los padres de Jasper, por lo que Edward se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

―Recientemente Esme sugirió a Bella que Ely necesita un par de padrinos y bueno, no podíamos pensar en mejores personas que Alice y Jasper para ese puesto, y como no coincidimos todos la mayoría del tiempo, quisimos esperar a que solo estuviera la familia cercana para preguntarles― comentó Edward, dándome una mirada para que continuara.

―Alice, Jasper, ¿Aceptarían ser los padrinos de Ely? ― pregunté, ante la atenta mirada de nuestra familia.

Alice chilló de alegría cuando lo pregunté y de inmediato me hizo levantar de mi lugar para abrazarme.

―Creo que hablo por ambos cuando digo que estamos agradecidos con ambos por pensar en nosotros para algo tan importante, ¡Y claro que aceptamos! Los dos amamos a Ely― aceptó ella ― y gracias a ella podremos posponer un poco más la llegada de un bebé a la familia― bromeó.

El resto de los presentes rio por las ocurrencias de Alice, y aceptaron encantados la noticia, incluso los padres de Jasper, quienes de inmediato se autonombraron como un par de abuelos más para Ely.

―Gracias Bella, no pensé que nos tomarías en cuenta para algo tan importante como esto, pero puedes estar segura que seremos los mejores padrinos para Ely.

Dijo Jasper, después de haber dejado a Ely en brazos de Alice, quien emocionada se presentaba con ella como su madrina además de su tía.

―Ustedes se han convertido en mi familia, a todos les tengo un gran cariño y sé que es reciproco, es por eso que confío en que Alice y tu son los indicados para cuidar de Ely si algo me ocurriera a mi o a Edward.

―No creas que Alice va a dejar pasar desapercibido eso― afirmó Jasper, y no entendí a lo que se refería ―tú y Edward, esta noche ustedes eran una pareja no los amigos que siempre se esfuerzan en aparentar― me sonrojé, pero sonreí entendiendo lo que había querido decir ―se ven bien juntos, y él ya es todo un papá orgulloso con Ely.

Jasper me dio una sonrisa y volvió a lado de Alice, quien junto con la señora Withlock y mamá hacían cariñitos a mi bebé.

*/*/*/*/*

Cuatro semanas después del compromiso de Alice y Jasper, yo seguía sin poder dormir, no profundamente.

Por las noches, y a pesar de que le aseguraba a Edward y a mis padres que dormía al menos un par de horas, había estado reuniendo información de todo tipo; desde cómo podía cursar el nuevo grado académico, los requisitos y documentos que debía conseguir, hasta tutoriales tan banales como el uso de ciertos programas de computadora que podrían serme útiles en algún momento.

Llegó un punto en que había ocupado algunas hojas para reciclar que papá usualmente tenía en su despacho y había elaborado algunas figurillas de origami que ahora adornaban la habitación de Ely, todo con tal de mantener mi mente ocupada y alerta, pero hoy estaba ansiosa y nada conseguía calmarme.

Sabía que Irina finalmente nos traería más información por la mañana, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza las imágenes y sensaciones que percibía en mis pesadillas, cada una era diferente de la anterior; en ocasiones era como si yo estuviera viviendo todo y en otras lo veía desde fuera como si yo fuera una clase de espectador de mi propia vida, cada noche tenía miedo de quedarme dormida, no quería confirmar lo que sospechaba.

Sin querer darle más vueltas, abrí la aplicación de mapas en el iPad y busqué la ubicación de la Universidad de St. John y de inmediato me dio respuesta.

Activé la vista de satélite y observé las calles y edificios que rodeaban a la Universidad, recorrí algunas calles que lucían familiares desde la vista aérea, vi el Central Park y me imaginé caminando por los senderos que me mostraba la plataforma, recordando por un momento el sueño donde aparecía Edward.

Dejé eso de lado y seguí observando las calles, hasta que inconscientemente llegué a la zona de Upper West Side, algo me atraía en ese lado de la ciudad, entendí por qué cuando comencé a internarme en el vecindario con la vista de calle.

En la pantalla de la computadora podía ver una casa de tres pisos, sobresalía del resto de las casas en esa calle porque en lugar de ser blanca, tenía un lúgubre color café en la fachada, y la escalera con barandal de hierro negro conducía a una puerta de madera oscura.

Sentí que comenzó a faltarme la respiración al ver las ventanas, lucían similares al resto de las que había en las otras casas, pero la reconocí inmediatamente, era la casa a la que entré en aquel sueño.

Asustada salí de la aplicación y me fui directo a la cama, donde me cubrí con las mantas hasta el cuello, como si de alguna manera pudieran protegerme de mis pensamientos y las imágenes que se aglomeraban en mi mente.

No fui capaz de cerrar los ojos lo que restaba de la noche, y tan pronto como se filtró el primer rayo de luz por la ventana, me levanté y fui a la habitación de Ely, mi bebé de poco más de dos meses ya estaba despierta y alerta, por lo que en cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta volteó su mirada a mí y sonrió, abriendo y cerrando sus manitas para que la abrazara.

Me acerqué a su cuna y la tomé en brazos, disfrutando el calor que emanaba y su dulce olor a bebé. Ella comenzó a emitir ruiditos con su boca para llamar mi atención, así que descubrí mi seno y la acomodé para que succionara. Con ella prendida a mí, nos llevé a la mecedora blanca para que ambas estuviéramos cómodas.

Acaricié su rosada mejilla mientras se alimentaba, delineando sus facciones de bebé. Cada que la veía me recordaba a mí misma, solo me veía a mí en ella. Pero ahora con las fotografías que había recibido de la primera visita de Irina y las imágenes que aterrorizaban mis sueños, comencé a buscar otros rasgos en ella. Me sentí aliviada al darme cuenta que el color de sus ojos era lo único diferente a mí, y el color verde agua que estaban tomando sus ojitos no partencia a ninguno de los rostros que me fueron presentados por medio de fotografías y fue algo sumamente bueno de descubrir.

―No pensé en encontrarte aquí― dijo Edward desde el marco de la puerta.

Él se acercó a nosotras y una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla y el área debajo de mis ojos, donde la falta de sueño se evidenciaba.

―No podía dormir.

Admití, bajando la mirada a mi bebé, quien aún succionaba de mí su alimento.

―Debes intentarlo al menos, no puedes seguir de esta manera.

―Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo… cada que cierro los ojos…

―Es por eso que necesitas volver a terapia, tienes que hablar de ello con alguien si no quieres decírnoslo a nosotros.

―Lo pensaré después de ver a Irina hoy ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió, y ambos nos concentramos en Ely, quien no demoró mucho más en quedar satisfecha por lo que Edward la tomó de mis brazos y me envió a arreglarme para comenzar el día, no sin antes dejar un suave beso en mis labios.

―Hola cariño, buenos días― saludó mamá cuando salía de la habitación de Ely.

Cuando levanté la vista para saludar, su mirada automáticamente se volvió preocupada al ver las ojeras bajo mis ojos, por lo que se acercó y acarició mi mejilla, tal cual lo había hecho Edward minutos atrás.

― ¿Ely? ― preguntó.

―Edward esta con ella, me envió a prepararme para el día mientras él la atendía― informé.

Ella asintió ―Entonces prepararé el desayuno y te esperaremos abajo ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí agradecida y dejé un beso en su mejilla antes de seguir a mi dormitorio, donde lo primero que hice fue buscar algo de ropa cómoda para andar por la casa y enseguida entré al baño para asearme y satisfacer mis necesidades biológicas.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, encaré al espejo como cada mañana, tenía encajada en el marco del espejo la fotografía que Irina nos había entregado de mi expediente, trataba de descifrar las emociones que cruzaban por mi rostro en ese momento.

No sabía qué pensar. Irina había dicho que esta foto había sido tomada el día de mi graduación y no entendía por qué mi mirada estaba tan vacía en un momento tan importante de mi vida.

Dejé de lado la fotografía y me apresuré a bajar a la cocina, donde toda mi familia ya esperaba por mí. Edward sostenía a Ely mientras bebía de una taza y mamá estaba a su lado derecho haciendo muecas que provocaban chillidos felices y sonrisas en mi bebé; papá se encontraba al otro lado de mamá observando embelesado a su nieta.

Por un momento consideré si la investigación valía realmente la pena, si atormentarme con las pesadillas y el querer recordar mi vida pasada me llevaría a perder esto. A perder la familia que me había aceptado a pesar de no saber nada sobre mí.

― ¡Hola cariño! Acércate a la mesa y enseguida te pongo un plato― saludó papá cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Sonreí y me acerqué a dejar un beso en su mejilla.

―Buenos días y no te levantes, puedo traerlo yo misma, sigue desayunando.

Él me regaló una sonrisa y dejó que sirviera mi desayuno, luego de servirlo tomé asiento junto a él, sonriendo al ver a Edward y mamá juguetear con Ely mientras tomaban su desayuno.

Sonreí complacida al ver interactuar a mi familia. Desde la fiesta de compromiso de Alice nos habíamos unido mucho más, ahora ella y Jasper pasaban por la casa más seguido, tanto por planes para la boda que se celebraría en seis meses, como para ver a Ely, incluso la madre de Jasper, Katherine nos visitaba regularmente, emocionada por la perspectiva de la futura boda y el convivir con Ely mientras su hijo y Alice la hacían abuela.

Todos volvimos nuestra atención a Ely cuando comenzó a protestar, aunciando que estaba más que lista para volver a dormir, por lo que mamá se ofreció a llevarla mientras nosotros terminábamos el desayuno.

Casi una hora más tarde, Irina Martin llegó a la casa. Traía con ella el portafolio de la ocasión anterior y muy seguramente dentro estarían las respuestas que estábamos buscando.

―Buen día, señorita Martin― saludo papá.

―Señor Cullen― saludó ella.

En esta ocasión estábamos los tres además de Edward en el despacho de papá, por lo que después de hacer la breve presentación entre Edward e Irina, ella procedió con su informe.

―Como acordamos, ahondé todo lo que pude en el aspecto personal de la señorita, logré obtener una copia de su registro de nacimiento, con los nombres de sus padres, ambos fallecidos cuando ella era un bebé, el tutor legal de la señorita desde entonces era el señor Charles Swan, hasta que ella cumplió 21 años y le fue entregado un fidecomiso y una pequeña herencia que sus padres dejaron para ella.

Isabella tiene un amplio y muy variado historial académico más que otra cosa, desde pequeña ha estado en diferentes cursos extra escolares, lo que le valió una carta de aceptación para Harvard y Columbia ambas con becas del 50 y 75%, que rechazó por una media beca en la universidad de St. Jonh, la razón para declinarla fue desconocida.

Irina entregó la copia de mi registro de nacimiento a mis padres, junto con algunas fotografías mías en diferentes etapas de mi vida, así como un recorte de periódico.

― ¿Algo relacionado con Rene y Dimitri Vulturi? ― preguntó Edward.

―Los datos recabados mencionan que la señora Vulturi figuró en la vida de Isabella desde que ella tenía dos años y el hermano de la señora, Dimitri, volvió a Nueva York desde Rusia cuando ella tenía trece años, los Swan-Vulturi eran una familia aparentemente normal, todos están vinculados al campo de la investigación científica. Charles es físico, mientras que la señora Swan-Vulturi y su hermano se desarrollan en el campo de la química. Los que los conocen han dicho que eran una familia normal.

Pero detecté algunas acusaciones contra el señor Vulturi por acoso sexual de hace unos años, ninguna fue más allá de una queja por escrito ante el comité de la universidad y usualmente las alumnas que las presentaron realizaron un traslado y el asunto fue olvidado, en el último año las quejas y traslados de estudiantes aumentaron drásticamente e irónicamente el señor Vulturi ahora está casado con Jane Miller, hija del actualmente alcalde del estado de Nueva York y quien aporta grandes cantidades a la universidad de St. Jonh.

La sola mención de Dimitri me produjo escalofríos, pero enterarme que él había recibido acusaciones por acoso sexual me puso los pelos de punta y de inmediato flashes de mi pesadilla recurrente atacaron mi mente, solo que en esta ocasión se sentían más como recuerdos, en los que Dimitri acariciaba mis brazos desnudos o sentía su cuerpo presionándose contra mi espalda en diferentes escenarios.

Edward notó cuan incomoda me encontraba y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, tratando de reconfortarme.

― ¿Y la denuncia por desaparición? ― preguntó papá.

―Los datos que pudieron proporcionarme mencionan que la señorita había estado de viaje desde principios de Diciembre de 2018, su destino fue Australia donde pasó alrededor de un mes, posteriormente estuvo en algunos países de la unión Europea con una chica a quien se refería como "Mel" en los correos y mensajes que enviaba periódicamente al señor Swan y debió volver a Nueva York la tercera semana de Enero pero no abordó el vuelo que la llevaría de Londres a Nueva York, y desde entonces no han tenido información sobre ella, Charles Swan interpuso la denuncia de su desaparición tras una semana de no tener información alguna sobre su sobrina.

― ¿Y eso donde nos deja? ― cuestionó mamá preocupada.

―Lo que yo recomendaría es que su abogado se contacte con la policía de Nueva York, por lo que entiendo la señorita estuvo internada en un hospital al menos un mes sobre las fechas en que desapareció, por lo que tendrán esos registros médicos como prueba de su estado de salud, entonces podrá recuperar sus documentos y volver a su país.

Mamá jadeó sorprendida, ninguno había tocado el tema hasta ahora de lo que pasaría después de conocer mi verdadera identidad. Está más que claro que ahora tenía vínculos emocionales con Carlisle, Esme, Edward y toda la familia; no podría simplemente irme y volver a una vida de la que no recordaba prácticamente nada.

― ¿No podré quedarme en el país? ¿Y mi hija? ¿Qué ocurriría con ella? Ella nació aquí― cuestioné.

―El caso es complicado, la niña legalmente es una ciudadana canadiense, pero podría vivir en los Estados Unidos con usted si se le autoriza, sino deberá quedarse aquí, a cargo del estado― respondió Irina.

Eso no podía permitirlo, sabía que Carlisle y Esme harían lo posible por reclamar a Ely, pero no había un vínculo sanguíneo que asegurara la permanencia de mi bebé con sus abuelos, y yo no podría vivir alejada de ella o sabiendo que estaba en alguna casa cuna a cargo de extraños.

― ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Qué ocurriría si decidimos no hablar y que Bella con el tiempo adquiera la condición de ciudadana legalmente? ― preguntó papá angustiado.

―No recomendaría que guardaran esta información, si la policía lo descubre será peor, ahora tienen oportunidad de asesorarse con un abogado que podrá darles más información de la que yo puedo brindarles, tal vez él o ella conozca alguna cláusula que yo no para que la señorita pueda permanecer en el país después de reclamar su identidad― contestó ella.

Ninguno dijo más, mamá tomaba mis manos de manera ansiosa, como lo hizo aquella vez que nos reencontramos en el supermercado, mientras que Edward continuaba rodeando mi cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, luciendo demasiado pensativo. Pronto Irina se disculpó entregando una carpeta con toda la información a papá y él la acompañó a la salida, volviendo al cabo de algunos minutos a la habitación.

―No podemos dejar que se vaya.

Fue lo primero que dijo mamá, en cuanto papá cruzó el umbral de la habitación.

―Cariño, por mucho que nosotros queramos que Bella y Ely se queden con nosotros para siempre, es decisión de Bella, si ella quiere volver a Estados Unidos tenemos que apoyarla y ser felices por ella― dijo papá, tratando de mantener la calma.

Podía ver que él estaba tan afectado por esto como mamá, pero como siempre él tenía que mantener la calma y tratar de dar algo de orden para la situación.

― ¿Qué haremos entonces?

La mirada de las tres personas en la habitación se posó en mí, esperando a que contestara la pregunta formulada por mamá.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola a todas! Mucho tiempo desde que Lost se actualizó por última vez, ¡Pero descuiden, no abandonaré la historia! Solo que como saben la escuela es prioridad y consume mucho tiempo, pero ahora que hay vacaciones nuevamente, estoy logrando ponerme al corriente con ambas historias y tendrán actualizaciones más a menudo.

Este capítulo me tomo bastante porque no quedaba satisfecha con lo que había escrito, de modo que fue re-editado varias veces antes de obtener lo que acaban de leer y que espero haya sido de su agrado ¡Déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios!

Muchas gracias a: **marieisahale, saraipineda44, patymdn, Rocio, Pancardo, , Tata XOXO, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Jade HSos, BereB, Chiqui Covet, liduvina, LicetSalvatore, .585, Leah De Call, Esal, Pili, Olga Javier Hdez, Guest, Gigi, miop, sandy56, Idalia Cova, Lore562, Selene arenas, ni-bells, mony17 y Chikkita **gracias a todas por sus comentarios y paciencia 3 también muchísimas gracias a todos los favoritos y nuevos segudor s!

¡Besos a todas!

NOTA: Si quieres leer adelantos exclusivos de esta y mi otra historia, no dudes en solicitar unirte al grupo en Facebook: Fanfiction by AstridCP ¡Encontrarás detalles de la historia, imágenes y las canciones que inspiran cada capítulo! ¡Todas son bienvenidas!


End file.
